Harry Potter and the strength of good ties
by S.A.chic4HG
Summary: Starts the summer after Harry's third year. Ginny is there for Harry through everything. from 4th year onwards Manipulative Dumbledore.
1. at the Dursley's

CHAPTER 1: AT THE DURSLEY'S

Harry Potter was a young wizard who had known a great deal of hardship in his life. He grew up without his parents, with the worst muggles imaginable and without friends. Life had been tough for him growing up, what with being treated like a slave and being bullied by his cousin Dudley.

But that had all changed when he went to Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry. He had entered a world he belonged in albeit with a bit of unwanted fame but nonetheless he belonged. But most importantly, he had found friends in Hermione and Ron and a family with the Weasleys.

The three friends had gone on numerous adventures together trying to save the wizard world from the feared Voldermort better known as 'who-must-not-be-named."

In the previous year, Harry had learnt that he had a Godfather in the infamous Sirius Black. Of course they had thought that Sirius wanted to kill him when he escaped from Azkaban but they couldn't have been more wrong.

So by the end of the year, Harry had been delighted in knowing that he would get a chance to live with someone who actually cared about him.

Unfortunately for him, Dumbledore, his headmaster had insisted on him going back to Privet Drive for the summer. When Sirius and Harry had both insisted that they would go on the run together for the summer he had implied that he would turn Sirius in for Harry's sake.

And so it was because of this, that Harry Potter had been angry ever since he got to his relatives house.

Harry was still lying on top of his bed one morning silently fuming. He didn't understand why Dumbledore refused to let him stay with Sirius. He understood that Sirius was a wanted man but surely Dumbledore could do something. He was after all supposed to be the most powerful wizard alive. And Sirius had said he had a house. Harry was sure Dumbledore could put up protections for Sirius' house if he wanted to.

"Oh Hedwig I really thought we were leaving this place for good", Harry told his beautiful snowy owl. Hedwig nipped Harry affectionately and ruffled his feathers.

"BOY! GET DOWN AND MAKE BREAKFAST!" came a shout from his uncle. "Merlin, I can't wait till I get to the Burrow. And it's still the second day…Damn," Harry muttered to himself.

"BOY!"

"I'm coming uncle Vernon."

Harry made the breakfast like he was supposed to and ignored all the occupants of number 4 Privet Drive. He waited until they served themselves and ate the measly helpings they left for him.

For a few days Harry had been thinking a lot about the wizarding world, Dumbledore and especially Voldermort. He couldn't help but feel that Voldermort was coming back to power especially after the dream he had of the man who was killed. He had decided to work more at his school work and give a bit more effort. He was used to not doing his best because he always punished for doing better than Dudley when they were younger. The habit had carried on even when he reached Hogwarts. So at night Harry picked the cupboard that he once called his room and took all his books.

Harry still had two months to go at the Dursley's and he had finished reading all his books including all previous years. He was bored now and so decided to go to Diagon Alley to look for books. So when Harry finished his chores for the day, he covered himself with his invisibility cloak and left for the wizarding world.

He didn't think his relatives would notice that he was gone. And of course he was right.

Harry went to Gringotts first since he had no money. Luckily for him he saw Griphook first who he knew was his account manager. "Hello Griphook. I came to get money from my account." "Hello Mr Potter. Of course you must follow me. Though I thought you came to look at your family vault. Come to think of it I thought you would've looked at it a long time ago."

Harry was wondering what Griphook was going on about. He was never told about a family vault. Plus he thought he had more than enough money already.

"What vault Griphook? I was never told about a family vault"

"Well you do have one Mr Potter and you are extremely wealthy. Your guardian was supposed to tell you about it. In any case I'll show you your family vault and tell you all you want to know about it."

To say that Harry was surprised would be an understatement. From what he had been told goblins never went out to help humans but from what he was seeing now, they definitely did. He briefly wondered why Griphook went out of his way to assist him.

He wasn't complaining though and he definitely wouldn't do anything to change Griphook's mind.

"You said guardian Griphook…Who exactly do you mean? Because I know my aunt and uncle would never want anything to do with this. Plus I can just see them spending all my money with lavish gifts to Dudley."

Harry was beyond confused at this point and his furrowed brows were a huge indication of that fact.

"Your guardian Mr Potter…"

"Please call me Harry."

"Okay Harry, your guardian is Dumbledore."

'DUMBLEDORE,' Harry thought to himself surprised.

The surprise was short lived though and quickly turned to anger

Dumbledore knew about his family vault but said nothing? Harry was losing more of his trust in the old man. He didn't think their relationship would be repaired if Dumbledore continued to act like this.

"Why didn't he tell me?" he asked himself more than the goblin next to him.

Griphook didn't normally take a liking to humans but there was something about Mr Pot…Harry. Plus he didn't think Dumbledore had the interests of everyone at heart. Or maybe he just looked at the bigger picture and forgot all about the minor details. He wasn't very happy with him and he wasn't the only goblin that felt that way.

"I do not know Harry but my guess is that he wants you to be in his control and doesn't want you running to one of your houses instead of being with your relatives."

"I'm inclined to agree…wait? What? Houses?" he asked perplexed.

"You have quite a few houses Harry. Your family knew just what a good investment property is. You have the cottage in Godric's Hallow and some houses outside the country like Greece, Spain, Italy and elsewhere."

Harry looked at the goblin with his mouth hanging wide open. "Wow! I have houses outside the country? Wow! Can I have a file to look at? I really want to go shopping at the moment."

True to his word Harry had gone shopping after receiving the file.

He had a lot to think about with regards to Dumbledore but he decided to deal with that later.

While shopping he bought many different books on different things. He had also gone shopping for clothes that actually fit. He bought robes at madam Malkin's and potion ingredients because he wanted to brew some potions during the summer . Harry was satisfied with all he had accomplished that day.

But what he was happier with was not wearing glasses. He had gone to a magical optometrist to get new glasses. Instead he was given the option of wearing contacts. He had not known that he had that option. He had wondered why wizards wore glasses but the owner had said most couldn't afford them or in pure bloods cases, they didn't want to wear stupid muggle things. Harry had been more than happy to buy them but had expressed the desire not to wear anything on his eyes. Mr Gryit (the owner) had told him that there was a potion but it was very expensive and extremely painful.

Harry had bought it immediately and drank it right there and then. He had experienced the worst pain imaginable but it had all been worth it. His beautiful eyes now shined brightly, without being hidden by ugly glasses.

Harry's relatives didn't notice him when he turned up but they noticed his new clothes the next morning.

"Boy where did you get those clothes?" Uncle Vernon was already turning purple.

"I got them from Sirius" Harry knew anything related to his godfather scared the daylights out of the Dursley's and he wasn't opposed to using that line.

Uncle Vernon became pale than purple then pale again and quickly told Harry to make breakfast.

Harry smiled to himself and continued to do his chores. It seemed like this summer was not going to be half as bad as long as he kept bringing in Sirius's name and doing all his reading.

Harry had studied most of his books and while he was reading in his room, he found a way around the trace in one of the books he had bought in Knockturn Alley. After that, Harry enjoyed his summer more and more. He made his room more comfortable, practiced spells and curses and brewed some potions. He actually felt like a wizard for once during the summer.

He had felt his magic improving and even his body was improving. He had been running in the morning and doing some exercises. He had also tried calling Dobby and was quite pleased when Dobby agreed to bring him food constantly. Dobby wanted to make Harry Potter happy ever since Harry had saved him in his second year.

Harry decided that this was the best summer he had ever had at the Dursley's as he didn't feel helpless and bored. He had more work to do. He had done all his homework and read all his books for fourth year. Dobby was doing most of his chores so he had a chance to improve his knowledge. He refused to be taken advantage of and to prevent that he had to be able to take care of himself.

So when Arthur went to fetch Harry, he was surprised at the changes he saw. Harry looked healthier, he was taller and he didn't have his glasses. The glasses were definitely a major change.

"Hello Harry, you're looking great."

"Hello Mr Weasley. Thanks."

"How's your summer been so far?"

"It's been one of the best actually. Using Sirius' name scared the hell out of the Dursleys. So I didn't do a lot of chores since they mostly ignored me. Since they are pretty scared of my criminal of a godfather, I can get them to do lots now."

Harry didn't mention the fact that Dobby usually did the chores for him, or the fact that he could do magic now nor the fact that he had been to Diagon Alley.

"Am I going to the Burrow?"

"Yes Harry. Go and pack your things lad"

Harry packed quickly and they took a portkey to the burrow. Harry couldn't wait to see his friends and the rest of the Weasleys.


	2. I think I'm in like

Chapter 2 I think I'm in like

Harry and Arthur Weasley landed in the Burrows kitchen. Mr Weasley landed gracefully on both feet. The same could not be said about Harry though.

Of course knowing Harry, he stumbled and fell right in front of the youngest Weasley. "Man! Why does this always happen to me?" He muttered loudly.

Harry was brought out of his reflection by a giggle. He looked up and saw the youngest Weasley smiling at him.

'Wow she's beautiful', he thought. How come I've never seen that before?' He realized what he was thinking and felt heat pouring into his cheeks. He didn't know why he was thinking like this about his best mate's sister. So he fought down another round of heat and looked at Ginny.

"Well Harry, maybe it's because you have really wobbly knees. I'm sure Luna would come up with an explanation though. Maybe you have wobbling ricks or something on your feet." Ginny giggled some more, knowing Luna she would say something like that.

To say Harry was surprised would be putting it lightly. He had never, EVER heard Ginny speaking in his presence. She would usually squeak and blush or just blush and run away. So Harry just stared at her with his mouth open. He realized that he probably looked like a gaping fish but he could not help it.

"She probably would princess" Arthur said to his daughter.

"Let me go to the kitchen to tell Molly that you're here lad."

Mr Weasley left them on their own to find his wife. 'She'll probably want to feed the lad even though he looks more than fine' he thought to himself.

"Ummm…so where is everyone else?" Harry tried to break the awkward silence that stretched between them.

"They all went to help Aunt Muriel with something. They'll be gone for the whole week so I guess you're stuck with me." Ginny blushed crimson after she said that.

Harry for some reason found it cute and told her without thinking. "You're very cute when you blush", they both blushed a Weasley red after he said this. Harry feared that she was going to run away but fortunately for him she seemed to have gotten over that stage of squeaking and running away.

"We-well thank you Harry" she squeaked.

Ok maybe not the squeaking quite yet but she's still here, he mused.

Harry was going to say something else to Ginny but then her mother entered and was flustering around him as usual.

"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you. I hope the muggles treated you better. Well you certainly look better but then you can never have too much food." She said all this while squeezing him to death.

"Mom let go, he's turning blue" Ginny told her mom while laughing.

"Sorry dear"

"It's ok Mrs Weasley. I guess they have been ok, using Sirius's name scared them off."

"That's great Harry. Why don't you take your trunk upstairs while I prepare something for you to eat. By the way Ron and the others are not here. Ginny please help the dear."

"Ok mom"

Molly walked into the kitchen muttering about the food that she was going to prepare

"You're looking good Harry" Ginny blushed after realizing just what she said.

"Thanks Ginny. I worked out this summer."

They reached Ron's room and threw the trunk down. Harry would have used the levitation spell but didn't want Mrs Weasley to see and he didn't know if he should tell Ginny or not but then decided to wait on telling her.

Harry enjoyed the rest of the night with Ginny and her parents. They were really awesome and he was gob smacked at the changes he saw in Ginny. Well Ron always said that she talked and wouldn't shut up so he guessed it was her crush on him that had prevented her from talking.

Harry had spent two days at the Burrow and he enjoyed every minute of it. He and Ginny got on really well and he had this warm feeling whenever he was around her. She didn't blush as much now but she sometimes did when Harry said something sweet or did something for her. They were becoming closer and Harry didn't know what to do. He thought he liked her but then she was Ron's little sister. How would Ron react to them being together plus he was not ready to date. At least he did not think he was

Harry was mulling over these thoughts in Ron's room when Ginny walked in.

"Hey Harry" she said quietly.

"Hi Gin" Harry had taken to calling her that and she loved that he had his own nickname for her. It sounded sweet when he said it unlike when the twins called her Gin-gin.

"Why are you here by yourself? You aren't tired of my company so soon are you?"

She was trying to joke about it but Harry could see the insecurity behind the question.

"Of course not Gin. I was just reading up on some hexes. They're really cool and I tried some on my cousin" He knew his mistake as soon as those words came out.

She gasped.

"You did underage magic? But dad didn't say anything" she added confused.

"That's because I didn't get an owl Gin"

"You…No owl...what?"

Harry chuckled at her, "I found a way around the trace but please don't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't. Wow! Can I please do whatever you did too?"

"Ginny..."

"Please Harry" She gave Harry her best puppy dog face and he couldn't resist.

"Fine. But don't tell anyone." Harry grumbled at her.

"Thank you thank you" Ginny squealed and jumped on Harry and kissed him on his cheek.

Harry stared at her and looked at her lips. Ginny blushed and looked into his eyes. Harry felt as if he was drowning in her chocolate colored eyes. They looked at each other until they leant in. They stopped breathing and finally they kissed.

Harry felt as if he was charged with electricity. He had never felt this good in his life. They moved away from each other and both said "WOW!" at the same time.

"I've never done that before" Ginny stated.

"Me too and I'm glad we were each others firsts. We can just practice together now." Harry grinned at her.

"Definitely" And we can start practicing now" she said and she leaned into him and kissed him again.

"Will you be my girlfriend Ginny?"

"I'd love to Harry"

Harry smiled and hugged her. "So what is Ginny short for anyway?

Ginny scowled and muttered something.

"Huh?"

"Ginevra"

"That's a beautiful name. It suits you. Ginevra," Harry tried it on his tongue and liked the way it rolled of his tongue.

"Whatever! I hate it. What a stupid name"

"But Ginevra…"

"Don't call me that Harry"

"But it suits you. I read somewhere that it's Italian"

"Where did you read that?" Ginny asked suspiciously

"I was bored so I was reading this book of names that aunt Petunia has. Anyway Ginevra means fair one and you certainly are beautiful."

Ginny blushed a deep red and muttered a thank you.

"And Ginevra is the modern version for Guinevere which was King Arthur's wife. So you're associated with a strong woman. Plus it's a rare name, Ginevra so it makes it more special." Harry looked into her eyes and leaned in, "It makes you more special Ginevra." And he kissed her.

Ginny's eyes had glazed over when they moved apart and she smiled.

"So are we telling people about us?"

"Umm, I think we should wait until we are at Hogwarts. Then there will be no awkward moments with mom. She's very protective. Let's not forget the boys, DISASTER! At least we can avoid them at Hogwarts. I don't know about Ron Though." Ginny bit her lower lip and she was driving Harry crazy.

"Okay. I guess you're right. I'm really worried about Ron's reaction though. You don't think he would make me choose do you?"

"I hope not."

So Ginevra, how about we practice some more yeah? And that's what they did for a while.

Harry and Ginny became very close the few days that they were alone with the elder Weasleys. Arthur was mostly at work and Molly spent most of her time taking care of the house so they were alone a lot. Harry told her everything from staying with the Dursleys to his suspicions of Dumbledore. He was surprised to find that Ginny was not that great on Dumbledore either. All she said when he asked her about it was "He didn't save me from Tom despite him being the most powerful wizard ever. I mean come on; a third year discovered that Slytherin's monster was a basilisk. I stopped seeing him as the 'Great' Dumbledore then"

Harry could not help but agree with her. They even discussed what Harry had been studying and Harry had even starting teaching Ginny some Third year spells which she was happy about. They were having so much fun together that they forgot about the boys return. They were of course happy that they were going to see them but they knew that their privacy was going to be limited.

They were helping Molly in the kitchen when they had the twin's voices. The three of them ran to them. Molly was hugging Fred and Ginny ran to George. Harry clapped Ron's shoulder "Hey mate"

"Harry mate!" Ron clapped him back. "Wow you're looking good and you're tall as me now"

"Thanks mate. Do want help with your trunk?" Harry asked once everyone had been greeted.

"Yeah! Come on I have lots to tell you about our crazy aunt Muriel"

"She's not crazy Ron. She's just a bit old fashioned" Ginny defended her great aunt.

"Whatever Ginny. I wasn't talking to you anyway"

"Ron! That was really rude. Apologize to Ginev…Ginny"

"Why? It's just Ginny plus I wasn't talking to her."

Harry was going to say something when Ginny mouthed 'leave it'

He smiled apologetically at her and followed Ron up the stairs.

"She must have been a nightmare mate. You had no one to talk to but her for nine days. She must have annoyed you to no end with her squeaking and blushing."

Harry was really annoyed at Ron now. He was making Ginny out to be someone that she was not and he was being really mean to her.

"She's your sister Ron. You could've been nicer to her"

"Whatever" That was all Ron said on the subject. He started telling Harry about his aunt Muriel. Harry couldn't help but wish that he was with his girlfriend at the moment.


	3. summer fun

Chapter 3 Summer fun

Harry was having a great time at the Weasleys. The twins were crazier than ever, Mrs Weasley was still her adoring self and of course his girlfriend was there. They were having so much fun together. They tried to spend as much time together as possible, even volunteering to do chores in the attic where they would spend time laughing and pressing chaste kisses on each others lips. Ginny was the best thing that had happened to Harry, Harry figured.

There was also the problem of Ron. Harry liked spending time with him and all (he was his best mate after all), but he didn't like the way he treated Ginny. Every time she would try spending time with them he would push her away and tease her in front of Harry. Harry didn't understand why Ron was acting that way. It was as if he didn't want Harry to think of her as anything but 'little Ginny'. Harry decided to ask Ginny about that later.

Percy was another issue. He never spent anytime at all with his family. He was always holed up in his room working on 'cauldron thickness files'. The twins didn't miss the opportunity to tease him senseless. They would constantly make comments on how hard it was to determine the thickness of cauldrons and the importance of these cauldrons on society. Percy would just ignore them and push his nose upwards. Harry really didn't know how Percy could just ignore his family. He seemed almost embarrassed of them and wanted to prove himself desperately. This more than anything made Harry dislike the older man.

Harry had kept studying his books and practicing with Ginny in secrete. He was currently reading a book on apparition when Ron walked in.

"Harry what you doing mate?"

"I'm doing a bit of reading Ron, you should try it sometime you know" Harry teased.

"Bloody hell Harry, you sound like Hermione. What you reading for anyway? Are you going to do that essay McGonagall gave us?"

"I'm done with my homework Ron."

"Bloody hell! Well bugger it; I'm going to see what the twins are doing. Maybe they are doing something less depressing."

Harry wondered why he'd let Ron influence him so much in the past. He never wanted to do anything constructive. He was all for fun and stuff but seriously one had to take things seriously once in a while. He was thinking about his friend when Ginny walked in.

"Hey Harry. What you reading?" she went in and sat next to him.

"I'm reading a book an apparition. You can never be too safe. We'll practice it once I get the theory. I'll give you the book once I'm done ok" he told her and kissed her on the cheek.

Ginny smiled back at him and kissed him on his nose. Harry laughed and hugged her. He loved feeling her close and just holding her.

"Ok Harry. Apparating is going to be so much fun."

Harry smiled at her and nodded. He hugged her once more just needing to be close to her.

"Gosh I hate how little time we're spending together Harry"

"I know Gin; I miss you all the time."

"It's that git of a brother of mine. He wants you to himself all the time. He doesn't even want me to talk to you guys."

"I know. I really don't know what his problem is. I was thinking before that it seems as if he doesn't want us together. I mean he doesn't want us around each other and he's always saying things to make you seem like a really star struck groupie or something and not to mention a silly little girl. I guess that's partly the reason that I never made the effort to talk to you before. I didn't want to deal with you treating me like a celebrity or something."

Ginny blushed a bit and then replied, "Well I was star struck at first, before I met you and then I saw at the train station looking lonely and saw your amazing green eyes and I liked you there and then. But since you were 'Harry Potter' I didn't think you would want to talk to me."

"Oh Gin of course I would have. I thought you were the cutest thing ever the first time I saw you"

"You thought I was cute…awww Harry" Ginny cooed and kissed him on his lips.

"Well yeah Ginevra, you are one beautiful witch and always have been" he kissed her again and they kissed for a long time.

"So what was the other reason?" Ginny asked breathlessly after they came up for air.

"Huh?" Harry asked dazed.

"The other reason why you didn't start talking to me"

"Oh…Well it always seemed as if Ron didn't want me to and so I didn't. I didn't want to lose the only friend I had."

"Well you know you won't ever lose me babe"

"Did you just call me babe, Gin?" Harry asked smiling.

"What if I did?" Ginny teased.

"Well Ginevra, I have to say that I liked it"

"Really?" Ginny smirked and kissed him for a moment.

"Definitely" He kissed her again until Ginny decided to leave before they were caught.

…..

The Weasleys and Harry were in the kitchen eating breakfast when George said:

"So Harrikins"

"You never did say"

"How you got"

"Your eyes"

"Guys come on" Harry groaned, "Can't you just speak properly for once?"

"Sorry Harrikins. We can't. You see"

"It's a twin thing. So how did you lose the glasses?" Fred, at least Harry thought it was Fred, asked.

"I took a potion."

"What potion? I've never heard of a potion for eyes before." George said.

"There is one dear. It's just really expensive and very painful."

"So Harrikins, how did you get this potion?" one of the twins asked.

"Umm…well…"

Harry was saved by Ginny when she said : "I'm sure Harry used the mail order George. Stop asking stupid questions."

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand in thanks underneath the table. He couldn't believe it took so long for him to notice her.

"Yeah that's what I did. It wasn't that difficult."

"That's good to hear lad. We wouldn't want you running around and getting lost now would we?"

Everyone chuckled at that. They were still eating breakfast and talking when an owl swooped in carrying four letters. The twins were getting their owl results but they didn't seem nervous at all. Harry opened his letter and looked at his school list but then he heard a screech

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!YOU GOT THREE O. EACH! THREE! HOW EMBARASSING IS THAT?"

"But mom," Fred started

"DO NOT MOM ME. WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE YOUR OTHER BROTHERS?"

Molly continued renting but then Ron, Harry and Ginny chose that moment to escape.

"Bloody hell! My ears are still ringing. I wonder what the twins are going to say. Oh well Harry do you want to play quiditch?"

"Sure. Gin, are you coming?"

"Of course she isn't. She can't even fly Harry."

"Well let's do something that we all can do. Let's go to the pond."

Harry looked at Ginny and wondered why Ron didn't know that she could fly. They had flown together when they were alone and Ginny was a very good chaser. But he figured Ginny would tell him even though he thought it was all about her brothers being protective gits.

….

They Weasleys and Harry went to Diagon Alley one morning to buy their supplies and for once nothing unusual had occurred. They had even celebrated both Harry's and Ginny's birthday. Ginny had given Harry a picture Dobby had taken of them together when they were still alone. Harry had loved and wanted to frame it but knew that he couldn't. So he had put it in the album that Hagrid had given him. He had bought a charm bracelet for Ginny with some protective charms.

Harry and Ginny were progressing in their studies. They already knew a number of hexes, spells, charms and potions. It was really hard to brew potions while not being discovered but they had found a secluded spot and brewed there. They could now apparate and were now learning about portkeys. Ginny had also now perfected her patronus. It had a form of a lioness.

The kids were all leaving for Hogwarts the following day. They were all very excited none more than the young couple. The twins were very happy to be getting away from their mother. They couldn't hide their excitement and Molly was still glaring at them whenever she talked to them.

Harry had also written to Sirius and told him about Ginny and his thoughts on Dumbledore. Sirius was happy to know Harry had a girlfriend and didn't know what to say about Dumbledore. He knew he was manipulative but he had good intentions and told Harry not to be rash and try to listen to Dumbledore. Harry didn't agree with him but decided to listen to him in any case

A.N hope you guys review. I'll try my best to upload really fast.


	4. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 4 Back to Hogwarts

"Harry! Ron! Merlin it's great to see you guys. I missed you two. Of course it was great being in France with my parents. The trip was very educational. I even re-started my essay for Professor Binns and did two extra inches. Do you think that will be fine?" Hermione said all this in one breath while hugging her two best friends.

They were at the train station and had met up with the bushy haired witch there.

"Mental that one is" Ron muttered.

Hermione glared at him and huffed.

"I'm sure it is fine Hermione. We missed you too Hermione"

"Wow Harry! You're looking really good and you look very handsome without your glasses. I see you bought new clothes also. What a transformation. Wow!"

"Thanks Hermione" Harry blushed a bit.

Ron scowled but thankfully, he didn't say anything.

When the train whistled its warning Mrs Weasley began hugging everyone and crying. She kept telling them what to do and what not to do. She berated the twins for a while and told them to take care of themselves.

"Take care of yourself Harry" she said while squeezing all the air out of him. "Don't go looking for trouble."

Harry chuckled while hugging her back "Don't worry Mrs Weasley. I'll take care of myself. And I don't look for trouble, trouble usually finds me."

"Bye everyone!" She shouted while they started walking towards the train.

"Yes goodbye everyone" Percy added. "I wish I was going with you to Hogwarts this year. You are going to have a very exciting and riveting year...Yes, I wish I was still at Hogwarts."

"Yeah whatever Percy" Fred said "If you're not going to tell us about this exciting year of ours then shut up."

"Yeah! We've had enough of this secrecy. If you're not going to tell us what it is then shut up about it" George added.

Everyone silently agreed with the twins.

The twins, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry all ran up to the train when it whistled. The twins went off to find their friends and Harry and the others entered an empty compartment.

"Ginny what are you still doing here?" Ron asked. "Go to your own friends!"

"I don't mind her staying and neither does Hermione, right Hermione?" Harry asked her. She looked between Ron and Harry and shook her head. "Of course not. You're welcome to stay with us Ginny."

"Thanks you guys" she smiled at them. She then turned to Ron and muttered "Prat"

Neville came into the compartment and asked if he could sit with them. They didn't mind of course. They were all chatting happily when Malfoy and his goons opened the door to their compartment.

"Well if it isn't Potty, the mudblood, blood traitors and the squib. This compartment is disgusting! How could one place have so much filth?"

Ron stood up angrily. His face was extremely red and he looked like he was going to punch Malfoy. Harry and Hermione held him back. "Listen here Malfoy!"

Draco smirked, "What are you going to do about it weasel?"

Ron was fuming.

"There must be something pretty special about it, if you keep coming back here every year," Hermione told him sounding very pompous.

Draco turned red and glared at her. "Shut mudblood. Filth like you has no right to speak in presence," He ignored everyone's outraged remarks and looked at Ron.

"And I'm sure you're going to try and compete. If I were you I would try too. Being poor and all." He leered at him.

Ron lunged at him but his friends still held him back.

"Oh the Weaslette" he looked Ginny up and down. Harry was boiling at this point. Malfoy had the audacity to look at his Ginny!

"What are you looking at Malfoy?" he asked angrily.

"I was just looking at the filth you keep. Nothing special" he drawled.

Harry saw red and he punched Malfoy. "At least I don't have to pay people to be my friends. Ginny is way more beautiful than that cow Pansy you always walk around with."

Draco didn't say anything as he was tending to his broken nose. Goyle and Crabbe didn't know what to do so they settled on helping him.

Harry pushed them out and closed the door. "Man he is annoying!"

" That was bloody Brilliant Harry!"

"Ron, don't swear. Harry you're not supposed to punch people. What if you get in trouble? It's against the rules. Honestly you're behaving like Malfoy" Hermione huffed.

"Don't compare me to that scum!" Harry shouted angrily. "I'll just have to deal with it if I get in trouble now wont I? It was worth it though."

"Totally mate" Ron agreed.

"Yeah" Neville added.

Harry smiled at them and looked at Ginny. She was smiling and mouthed 'follow me'

"Guys I'm going to visit my friends for a bit. I'll be back later."

She stood up and left the compartment. After she left Harry stood up "I'm going to the loo you guys."

"I'll come with you. We don't want Malfoy and his goons attacking you" Ron said.

"Really Ron, that's not necessary"

"No mate, that's what friends are for"

"Yeah I 'll even come with you guys"

"Umm guys, really you don't have to come"

"Nonsense Harry"

"Guys really, I-um-er-I want to be alone. I'll be fine."

"But Harry…"

"Really Ron, I'll be fine"

"Umm… okay mate"

Harry quickly left the compartment.

"That was weird, don't you think?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I guess but maybe he wanted to think about sir-I mean snuffles"

"Ron" Hermione warned.

"Who is Snuffles?" Neville asked.

"Umm, his pan pal." Hermione answered.

"What's that?"

"Someone that you write to"

"Oh"

Harry saw Ginny two doors down talking to a blonde girl. When she saw him she walked up to him and pulled him down the train. "What took you so long?"

"Ron and Neville wanted to come with me. I had to think of something. Who were you talking to?"

"Luna. She's a friend of mine. I told you about her remember? She's in Ravenclaw."

"Oh so where are we going?"

Ginny laughed, "You'll see."

It turned out Ginny was pulling him to the luggage compartment.

"I don't think anyone is going to come here."

Harry grinned at her, "And why are we here Ginevra?"

"Oh I don't know, to talk in private maybe."

"Yeah whatever," Harry kissed her. She tasted of strawberries and he couldn't get enough. "You taste good" he told her and continued kissing her.

"Mmm so do you"

They pulled away from each other and looked into each others eyes.

"Did I tell you how hot you looked when you punched Malfoy? You looked really really HOTT" she emphasized this by kissing him again.

"Thanks sweetie. You always look beautiful."

"Mmm…I think you deserve a kiss for that one."

They spent a few more minutes in the compartment and then decided to leave before they raised suspicion with their friends.

"Do I look okay Harry?"

"Yeah, if you're going for the just been kissed look" he teased.

"Prat." Ginny fixed her hair and smoothed her clothes. Harry did the same and they left the compartment together.

Surprisingly their friends didn't ask any questions especially once Ginny said that they met up on the way back. The rest of the ride was spent playing chess and exploding snap.

When they entered the great hall, Harry found that many people were staring at him.

"Hey Gin, why are people staring at me?" he whispered to her.

"That's because you no longer look skinny and people can now see those beautiful eyes of yours. Gosh I'll have to watch out for all those girls now," she giggled.

"There's nothing to watch out for though. You know you're the only one I like."

"That was sweet Harry but you know people use love potions and stuff so you have to be careful"

"I don't think…"

"Oi, what are you two whispering about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing much Ron, don't you worry." Ginny replied.

"Whatever! I wish they would hurry up with the sorting. I'm starving."

Hermione huffed, "You're always hungry Ronald"

"Well I'm a growing boy" Ron replied.

They had finished eating when Dumbledore announced the Triwizard championship. Everyone was excited about it until he mentioned there would be no quiditch and there would be an age limit. The twins were really mad because they were going to be of age in a couple of months. Ron also wanted to try his luck and get some money and glory.

"It's a good thing too", Hermione said, "Students have been known to die in these tournaments. Only wizards that are capable should compete."

"Bugger off Hermione" Ron said.

They all went to the common room while Ron and Hermione were bickering.

"Honestly those two" Ginny muttered. "How do you deal with them Harry?"

"I usually ignore them but at least now I'll have something better

To do." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

"You have to agree with me mate" Ron started, "Everyone should be given a chance to prove themselves. Think of the money and the fame." He had a glazed look on his face.

"I'm going to try to enter. Harry, are you going to?"

"No mate. I think I have more fame than I need already."

"Lucky you mate"

"Lucky what Ron? It's not like I want all this stupid attention and I would give anything to have my parents back."

"Yeah I know mate but.."

"Ron!" Ginny tried to stop him.

"What? All I'm saying is that he can get whatever he wants. I mean really. He's rich and he's famous! What more could he want?"

Harry was furious. He knew Ron wanted to be famous and rich but he was surprised at what Ron was saying. He really was the most insensitive he had ever met. He thought Ron knew him better then that.

"I'd really love a family that loved me." He glared at Ron then stomped up the stairs.

"Ron you are such an idiot" Ginny said angrily. Since all of Harry's roommates were still in the common room she decided to go up and talk to him.

"I'll go and talk to him."

"It's fine I'll go" Hermione said. "I'm his friend"

"You're not his only friend" Ginny said angrily. "I'll go talk to him Hermione"

Ginny found Harry looking at his photo album looking miserable.

She hugged him saying "Don't mind him babe, he's an arse."

Harry laughed, looking better already. "I know. Thank you for coming up."

"I'd do anything for you. Can you believe Hermione tried to stop me? She wanted to come because she's your 'friend'. I can't believe her! It's not like she and Ron are your only friends."

"They can both be pretty annoying huh?"

"Definitely." Ginny hugged Harry again and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have to go. I don't want your roommates walking in before we tell my brothers about our relationship. She stepped away but then Harry pulled her back and kissed her.

"Good night Ginevra"

"Goodnight Harry"

A.N tell me what you think so far. Please review

Comet moon

I have to say I completely forgot about the world cup. Hope it wasn't too much of a blob. As you saw the Goblet is definitely staying.


	5. first day back

Chapter 5 First day back

The following morning Harry woke up early. He decided to go to the room of requirements to continue the exercises he had started at the Dursley's. He figured it would be like he was starting afresh on his fitness since he hadn't exercised since he go to the Burrow.

Harry was still mad at Ron and was thankful that he wouldn't be dealing with him just yet.

When he got to the common room he saw that Ginny was already there.

"Morning Gin" he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Harry. What are you doing awake this early?"

"I should be asking you that question" he teased.

"Whatever. I woke earlier than usual and decided to just come down to practice some spells. You?"

"I'm going to the room of requirement to do some exercises. Do want to come with me?"

"Yeah sure"

When they got to the room of requirement, Harry paced three times until a door showed up. They entered the room and saw a lot of gym equipment.

"Harry what's all this?"

"Well these are machines that muggles use to exercise. I thought we could use them for an hour and then take a shower before going to breakfast."

"Ok. Which one should I use first?

"How about the tread mill?"

They exercised for an hour and showered afterwards. It turned out that they didn't have to go outside to get showers. When they concentrated on what they wanted it appeared.

Harry had asked Dobby to get some fresh clothes for them and Dobby had been more than excited to help.

After they were done they went down to the great hall to get breakfast and saw that they were the only ones there.

"So are we going to continue practicing some spells Harry?" Ginny asked while pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"We should. Whenever we are both free we can go to the room of requirement to practice. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah"

Harry and Ginny enjoyed their breakfast while they talked and laughed. There was the occasional kiss but they mostly talked. They noticed that the hall was being slowly filled with students.

"Harry mate, why did you leave for breakfast without us?" Ron asked while he and Hermione sat down.

"How long have you been down here anyway?"

Harry really didn't want to talk with Ron at that moment. What made it worse was that Ron refused to apologize in spite of knowing how Harry felt. He just carried on as if nothing happened.

"Aren't you going to apologize Ron?"

"o at?"

"Honestly Ronald! Can't you talk without your mouth full?" Hermione asked while shaking her head.

"I know you can understand what I'm saying" Ron said defiantly.

"Well I didn't Ron so please do repeat" Harry said.

"I asked for what?"

Harry just shook his head and turned to Dean and Seamus. "So how was your summer guys? I didn't get a chance to ask you yesterday."

Ron glared at them but continued to stuff himself. Ginny and Hermione constantly made gagging sounds often saying how disgusting Ron was being.

McGonagall handed out their schedules when they were done with breakfast.

"Man we have Double potions with Snape first thing today. With the Slytherins no less. What a great way to start my day." Harry commented sarcastically.

"Harry he's not that bad. And it's professor Snape. You should respect your teachers."

"Hermione you're my friend and all but you thinking all adults are trustworthy is very annoying. Come on…you know how Snape has been treating me. You want me to respect that? You should know that respect is earned, not just given. And Snape has certainly never gained mine."

Hermione looked abashed. "But Harry…"

"I don't want to hear it Hermione." Harry told her.

Hermione huffed and turned to her book.

"I agree with Harry" Ron added.

Harry really didn't know how to deal with Ron. But he decided to just let things go for now, just this one time. Ron was hot headed and was very jealous of him and he didn't know how to deal with that. He didn't want to lose Ron as a friend but he wasn't going to let him walk all over him either.

"Okay let's go to class before that slimy git takes away points for being late."

"Harry" Hermione warned.

"Oh come off it Hermione. You know I don't like Snape. Please get over it. Bye Ginny. Enjoy your classes."

"See you later sw…Harry."

Harry smiled at Ginny's almost blunder. They needed to talk about telling the others about their relationship.

"I wonder what professor Snape is going to make us do today. I hope the potion is not too hard. Hopefully he won't take too much points from Gryffindor." Hermione was obviously worried about their hated professor.

Ron snorted. "You know he'll use any opportunity to take points from us. Stop dreaming Hermione."

Harry laughed at Hermione's indignant expression. "I have to agree with Ron Hermione. And he always makes potions hard even if they're not, by breathing down our necks and criticizing us. He's the worst professor ever."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it. They trudged silently to the dungeons, dreading the upcoming two hours.

They were the first ones in the class and they chose sits in the middle. Hermione was telling them about the rights of house elves when the other students entered.

Ron breathed out an audible sigh of relief. Hermione glared at him but couldn't say anything as Snape chose that moment to enter.

"This year we'll be brewing more advanced potions and antidotes" he looked around as he drawled on.

"Some of you will have a hard time this year," he looked at Harry then at Neville.

"I have to say I can't wait till the end of next year when I'll be rid of the idiots who lack talent at brewing potions." He then looked at Harry for a while.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Snape had been saying that since first year. And really they were a grade higher, so obviously they should learn more advanced potions. The man was just a bully, he thought.

What worried him was the sensation he felt when Snape looked at him. It felt as if Snape was going through his mind. He decided to avoid eye contact until he could figure out what was going on.

They were supposed to brew an antidote to hair growth draught, the antidote to the hair loss potion. Harry was finding it easy and his potion and already turned the deep blue that was needed. Hermione's potion was a tad bit lighter than his but it still looked good. Ron's and Neville's antidotes were disasters.

When Snape walked to Harry he looked at the potion and walked away. 'It must be pretty painful not saying anything horrible to me' thought Harry happily.

Of course since he couldn't degrade Harry in front of the class Snape leashed out his anger on Neville and Ron.

Five minutes before the lesson ended they bottled their potions and left the class.

"Merlin I hate him!" Ron said.

"He's a git" Harry agreed.

"Harry how did you do that?" Hermione asked as they walked to the great hall for lunch.

"How did I do what?"

"The antidote. Yours was perfect" she looked frustrated.

"Umm…what is wrong with that?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yours was better than mine. You were always bad at potions so I don't understand."

"Wait, let me get this straight", Harry said "You're mad because my antidote was better than yours?"

"She's mental mate" Ron said as they entered the Hall.

Hermione glared at Ron.

"I'm not Harry. I just don't understand how you could do better than me."

Harry just stared at her. He truly didn't know what to say.

"So I can't do better than you now? Is that what you're saying?"

Hermione mumbled something inaudible

"Gosh I can't believe you Hermione! I'm going to sit with Ginny."

"Why? Why do you want to sit with my baby sister?"

"Because she won't be mad over marks and she is not jealous of my stupid fame."

Harry left them and sat with Ginny just as she arrived. She was with Collin but she asked him nicely to leave because Harry wasn't comfortable with his hero worshipping.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Those two are driving me nuts. I'll tell you about it later. How were your classes?"

"They were ok I guess. We had muggle studies and herbalogy so it was ok. How was potions with Snape?" She asked while reaching for some food.

"I think he was gob smacked that I brewed a potion perfectly."

They both laughed at that and enjoyed a perfect lunch together.

The rest of the day was enjoyable with Harry sitting with Neville in most classes. He was still annoyed with Hermione about what she had said.

When they reached the common room after dinner, Hermione asked how come he was so good at magic now. Harry had been doing really well in all of his classes that day and had done spells even faster that Hermione.

Harry didn't even bother looking at her but instead went to talk to the twins. They told him about their idea for a joke shop and all the things they had created. He loved all the things they had showed him. They were better company than his two friends at the moment.

Harry started doing his homework in his favorite armchair by the fire. Ginny sat next to him and started on her own. They would talk occasionally but mostly concentrated on their homework. When they were the only ones in the common room, Harry closed his book and waited for Ginny to finish. When she did he lifted her up onto his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"You smell good. Like wild flowers"

Ginny giggled and kissed him.

"Why thank you Mr Potter." She kissed him full on the lips and said, "I've been wanting to do that the whole day."

"Mmm…me too." Harry kissed her again and hugged her close.

"Harry"

"Yeah"

"When are we telling the others about us?"

"I don't know Gin. Can we wait until Ron stops being a jerk?"

"I think that's a good idea. But I hate not being able to touch you or hug you or kiss you whenever I like."

"I know love, but it will be worth it okay" he told her then kissed her on her nose.

She giggled ,"I know".

Harry loved the sound of Ginny's giggles. She didn't sound stupid like Lavender and the other girls. The sound of her giggling just made him happy.

"So tell me what Ron and Hermione did today that got you upset"

Harry told her everything that had occurred that day.

"Whoa! I knew good grades were important to Hermione but I didn't know she was like this. She's your friend so she should be happy that you're doing well. Why does she feel that you can't do better than her? Talk about arrogance." Ginny was really annoyed at the older girl.

"I don't get it either. Maybe she's so used to being the best in everything that she didn't know how to handle it." Harry tried understanding.

"Maybe" Ginny agreed, "But that still doesn't excuse her behavior."

"I know"

"Oh I forgot to tell you about Snape. I think he can read minds."

"Why would you say that" Ginny asked frowning.

Harry kissed her on her brow.

"When he was looking at me I just felt something happening in my mind. I'll go to the library and find out what he's doing. Then we can protect ourselves. Don't look at him in his eyes Gin."

"Thanks for telling me. Do you think what he's doing is even legal?"

"I don't know. I just know that he won't be getting anything from my mind again.

"Yeah we have to protect our minds. He's such a git! Invading people's privacy like that."

"Yeah I know."

They talked about whatever came to mind and enjoyed the few minutes they had together until they had to go to sleep.

"Come on lets go to bed" Ginny said as she got off Harry.

"Why?" Harry whined. "I was enjoying cuddling with you." He pouted at her.

Ginny laughed. "You won't say that when you can't wake up tomorrow."

"Come on." She insisted while pulling him up.

"Fine. Fine." Harry grumbled.

They packed up their bags and walked to the staircase.

Harry kissed Ginny tenderly.

"Goodnight my Ginny"

"Possesive aren't we?" Ginny smirked.

"And don't you forget it" Harry smiled at her.

They kissed again and then pulled back.

"Good night Harry. Sleep well."

Harry watched Ginny as she went up the girls' staircase. He went to sleep that night with a huge smile on his face.

A.N Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far.

Please continue reviewing. I'd like to hear what you have to say.


	6. Friends again?

Chapter 6 Friends again?

A few days passed with Harry not talking to either of his best friends. He was doing really well in his classes and Hermione was very frustrated. He missed the both of them but he wasn't going to let them treat him with any disrespect. He had enough of that from his relatives, Snape and Malfoy already.

Harry was sitting with Neville on a Saturday in the common room when Ron and Hermione went to sit next to him.

"Neville would you please excuse us", she asked quietly. Neville looked up confused, but he saw the serious looks on their faces. He had known something was wrong with them because they didn't spend as much time together now. Harry Usually sat with him during class and with Ginny during meal times. He felt the tension and decided to give them the privacy they wanted.

Neville left them on their own and Harry couldn't help but wonder what they wanted. Ron looked sheepish and uncomfortable while Hermione looked determined.

"Listen Harry, Ron and I would like to apologize for how we've been behaving. It's not that I didn't think you could beat me in anything..."

She was interrupted by Ron clearing is throat. She glared at him and amended,

"Okay maybe I didn't think you would. But it was nothing against you. Truly. It was all me. I've studied really hard all my life to be the best and you just came out of the blue beating me in things which I never thought you could even do. I know that doesn't excuse my behavior. Honestly I do." Hermione was now on the verge of tears.

"You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you over something stupid like good grades. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I'll try to be a better friend from now on, I promise. Would you please forgive me?"

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. He went over to her and hugged her.

"I forgive you Hermione. And I know school isn't stupid to you", he laughed while nudging her. "I missed you too over these past few days." Harry hugged her once more and then looked at Ron.

"Umm…Why are you looking at me?" Ron asked.

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Apo..Apologize? Oh yeah. I'm sorry I've been acting like a git. I missed you too mate."

Harry smiled and slapped him on his back. He knew that was all he would get from Ron.

They talked about their past few days and everything in between. They were really having so much fun and were happy to be back together.

"So Harry, I'm not implying anything you know but how did you get to be so good at magic now?"

Ron groaned and dropped his head on the table.

Harry laughed but answered Hermione. "It's ok Hermione. During the summer I made a few decisions."

"What decisions mate?"

Harry shook his head at Ron's interruption.

"I decided that I don't want to be caught off guard in situations like the ones we've been facing in the past. With things like the philosopher's stone and the chamber of secretes you know. Also Dumbledore said that Voldermort is not truly dead and I want to be able to protect myself. And I don't want to be taken advantage of either."

"But who would do that? Take advantage that is" Hermione asked dubiously.

Harry knew he couldn't tell his friends about his thoughts on Dumbledore because to them, the sun rose and set on the man.

"I'm just being careful that's all. You know people are obsessed with this boy who lived nonsense." Better to tell half truths than lies, he told himself. Hermione would see right through his lies.

"So what have you been doing?" she asked.

"I got some books on magic. I've been reading them quite a lot and they helped

"They explained a great deal on magic. I applied the theory when I got to school. And it's not that hard to get good marks if you don't do things last minute."

Hermione huffed at him. "I've been trying to tell you that for years. So you read the books and that's it?" She asked suspiciously.

"Er...of course not. I've been practicing too." He knew that if he didn't tell Hermione that, she would be all over him until she found out about the trace or lack thereof. Knowing Hermione, she would tell an authority figure or lecture him because it was against the rules.

"How did you practice over the summer?" she looked really suspicious now.

"I didn't say I practiced during the summer. I practiced when I got here. You guys weren't around so you didn't notice."

"Where did you practice mate?" Ron asked.

Harry was resigned to the fact that he would have to tell them about the room of requirement.

"There's this room on the seventh floor. It's called the room of requirement. It can into whatever you want it to be. It's really cool."

"It sure does sound like it mate. How come we've never seen it on the marauders map?" Ron asked.

"I guess it's because they didn't know about it", he shrugged.

"How did you find out about it?" Hermione asked.

Nothing gets past her, Harry thought.

"Dobby told me during the summer."

"Dobby the house elf?"

"Yeah."

"What was he doing with you during summer Harry?" Hermione asked in a brisk tone. Her lips were really thin and she looked angry.

"Hermione just drop it", Ron advised. "House elves are meant to work. Their magic depends on them being bonded to someone and working for them."

" It's slave labour! That's what it is."

"Hermione come on. Dobby just brought me food because the Dursley's were starving me."

Hermione softened at that. "I'm sorry Harry but I hate the fact that house elves are abused.

"I know Hermione but you know I wouldn't do that" Harry comforted his friend.

"I know."

# # # #

They days flew past in a flurry of classes and fun. Harry was happy being able to talk to his friends again. He and Ginny would meet up occasionally somewhere and they talked a lot in the common room now. Ron was not very happy with that but couldn't say anything if he wanted Harry to still be his friend.

He was concerned that something would happen between his little sister and Harry. Little did he know.

On one particular evening once they were done with dinner professor Dumbledore announced that delegations from other schools would be arriving the following day. There was a buzz of whispering when he sat down. Everyone was excited and wanted to know what the other students were like. Everyone went to bed that night with an excited quiver in their stomachs.

Hogwarts students were very impressed with the entrance that the delegations had made that day. The fact that the quiditch star Victor Krum caused Ron to die and go to heaven. He talked about him constantly from his age to his moves as a seeker. There was also a blonde girl from Beauxbatons that most of the boys seemed taken with. Hermione was very annoyed, especially when Ron couldn't speak in her presence.

Everyone was happily having dinner when Dumbledore announced that people who of age could enter their names in the Goblet of Fire.

"Brother of mine we have to enter." Fred told his twin.

"I have to agree brother of mine. An ageing potion should be more than enough."

The common room was having fun at the twins' antics. They wanted to find out what would happen to the twins.

"Fred and George, I think Dumbledore would anticipate that. Come on he's supposed to be the smartest wizard. I don't think you can get past him."

"Harry my boy" George said as he put an arm around Harry.

"You have a lot to learn" Fred added as he also wove an arm around Harry's other shoulder.

"The simplest ideas are usually the most ingenious."

"Right you are, brother of mine."

Harry just shook himself out of the twins and shook his head. He walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm going to try Harry. Are you sure you don't want to?" He enquired once more.

"I'm positive Ron."

"Oh well, your loss. Let me go up to bed. I have to plan how to do this and I need my rest."

"Goodnight Ron" Hermione said, "I'll think I'll go up now too.

Harry was alone for a few minutes when his girlfriend sat next to him.

"Ron is going to try and enter right?" she asked.

"Yep"

Ginny laughed. "My brothers are idiots.

"So have you found any information yet on what Snape has been doing?"

"Yes actually. I forgot about it now in all this excitement."

He took out a book from his bag that he had checked out from the library.

"It's called legilimency. It says here that it allows the caster to delve into the victim's mind, allowing the caster to see the memories, thoughts and feelings of the victim. The only counter to it is occlumency the art of protecting your mind."

"I guess we should learn it. I wonder if professor Dumbledore uses it." Ginny wondered out loud.

"You know I didn't think of that. I bet you he does. He always seems to know just we're thinking doesn't he?"

"Yeah. So when do we start? Will you also teach Ron and Hermione?"

"We should start as soon as possible."

Harry made two copies of the section on occlumency.

"I'll return this to the library to avoid suspicion. I don't know about those two. I think we'll wait and see. They're my friends and all but they would get in me in trouble or else reveal what we don't want people to know. In Hermione's case she would tell someone wanting to help by finding out if what we're doing is right. Ron on the other hand could just reveal things once he becomes angry."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Harry I think we should tell the twins about us. I know they'll support us and won't tell anyone."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Ok then. I think we should tell Hermione also." Harry said.

"Umm, I don't think that's a good idea Harry."

Harry frowned, "Why not?"

"I don't think she would keep it from Ron plus you'll be making her choose between you guys in a way. I don't think that is fair."

Harry sighed. "I guess you're right. Well I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

He looked around then kissed her on the cheek.

# # $ # # $

The school championships were being announced after dinner and everyone was excited.

The twins had grown a long white beard and had to go to the hospital wing. They were pretty annoyed that it happened but had found humor in the situation

Ron had backed out once he saw what had happened to his brothers. Hermione had told him that, that was the first sensible decision that he's ever made.

Dumbledore stood up and announced the champions.

"The champion for Drumstrang," he read "will be Victor Krum."

A storm of applause swept up the hall.

"The champion for Beauxbatons will be Fleur Delacour!"

Another round of cheering occurred.

"The champion for Hogwarts will be Cedric Diggory.

The uproar from the Hufflepuff table was enormous.

But then the goblet shot out another name.

The hall became deathly silent. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hand. Everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledor cleared his throat and read out-

"Harry Potter"

A.N thank you to all those who reviewed.

Thanks for your advise.

I"ll try using it.

As you can see I added the Dobby part and RoR. I honestly didn't think about it before.

Please review yall. I'll try my best to update gain by atleast tomorrow. Don't forget to review!


	7. I didn't do it, I swear

Disclaimer : I own none of the characters or any of this world. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 7 I didn't do it, I swear

The hall was so silent that a pin being dropped could be heard. Everyone was looking at Harry. Some students were even standing up to get a better look at Harry.

Harry himself didn't know what to feel.

He was shocked to say the least.

He didn't even enter his name and yet he was being called up. Harry could hear the buzz from the great hall but he still couldn't believe that his name had been called out. 'What happened? Is this some kind of a joke? Does this have to do with Voldermort?' Those were the thoughts that were running through him at that moment.

He looked around at the Gryffindor table to see the reactions of his friends .

"I didn't put my name in" He told Ginny, Hermione and Ron.

Ron looked as angry as hell. Harry tried catching his eye but Ron refused to even look at him. Harry wondered if Ron would get over this once he explained his side of the story. Knowing Ron though, he wasn't going to hold his breath.

Hermione just looked blankly back at him. Harry figured that at least she would listen to his side of the story and make logical conclusion like she usually does.

'Hermione will believe me' he thought to himself.

Ginny just looked worried. She was biting her lower lip and looked really concerned. When he caught her eye she smiled at him and mouthed 'go'

Harry felt a bit relieved at his girlfriend's reaction. As long as she believed him then he knew everything would be alright. He was really thankful to have someone that would believe him and that didn't even need convincing.

The twins looked surprised but giddy at the same time. Knowing them they probably thought he had done it on purpose. He thought that they were probably proud of him. Even though they didn't seem to hate him, Harry still didn't feel comfortable with their reaction their reaction.

The rest of the Gryffindors though, were divided between pride and anger. Most were angry that he had 'cheated' and others like the twins were happy that a Gryffindor would have a chance of winning.

"Harry Potter", Dumbledore repeated.

Ginny again mouthed for him to go.

Harry stood up and walked to the chamber where the champions were on shaky legs. There was silence as he walked up to the chamber.

The other houses were looking at him with hate and disgust.

The teachers looked surprised and worried. Harry could see them whispering urgently to each other but he couldn't look at them. In fact he couldn't look at anyone in the eye anymore because he didn't want to see the hate and disgust in their eyes.

Harry walked in the chamber with the champions and they looked at him quizzically.

"Is zer something za matter" Fleur asked.

Before Harry could answer Dumbledore entered followed by Karkaroff, Madam Maxine, McGonagall, Moody, Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch and Snape.

"Dumbledore what is the meaning of this?" Karkaroff asked angrily.

"I also want to know Dumbly-dorr" Madam Maxine added. "You want your school, ''Ogwarts to 'ave an unfair advantage"

"Now gentleman and lady, I promise I didn't do any such thing."

Fleur asked what was going on and Bagman offered the explanation.

Everyone was struggling to be heard as everyone was talking at the same time.

Harry tried saying something but no one would listen. He got fed up and decided to use the sonorous charm that they had been taught in class just a few days ago.

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!"

Everyone shut up and listened to what he had to say.

"I want you all to know I didn't enter my name. I know you don't believe me but I fail to understand how you think a fourteen year old could get by professor Dumbledore's protections. I don't think it's even legal for me to be forced to enter since I'm not of age so I guess I won't be taking part in the tournament,"

"Now Harry" Dumbledore said while looking at him,

Harry got the feeling he got when he was looking at Snape so he decided to look down instead.

"The contract is magically binding and there is no way around it. I am afraid you have to enter, of age or not."

"ze little boy obviously knew about ze contract" Fleur said to everyone in general.

''E as a chance to compete now. 'E is 'oping to win ze money and thousand galleons."

Fleur looked very angry and the other champions looked as if they agreed with her.

"I can take veriserum to prove that I'm telling the truth."

Snape and Dumbledore gave him funny looks.

"How do you know about veriserum Potter?" Snape asked.

"I read about it."

Snape didn't look like he believed him but Harry was not going to look at the man so that he could confirm for himself.

"We don't have the truth potion with us Harry at the moment." Dumbledore answered.

"Snape could brew it"

"Professor Snape Harry and I suppose you're right but it's against the law to use veriserum on a minor."

"But I'm giving my consent sir."

"I realize that Harry but there really is no need. You need to compete in any case. Why don't you youngsters go to your rooms while we discuss what we're going to do."

Harry was fuming as he walked to Gryffindor tower. Dumbledore hadn't even wanted to give him a chance to prove his innocence. Harry didn't know what he was playing at but he refused to be his pawn.

When he walked into the Gryffindor tower everyone became quite then everyone started cheering. Harry was being and patted on the back. He shrugged off many people and walked off to Ron and Hermione.

"You guys know I didn't put in my name right?"

Hermione thinned her lips and looked away.

"Yeah mate, it just appeared there of it's own free will" Ron answered sarcastically.

"Ron mate…"

"You know I don't get you. You're always complaining about how much you hate you fame and all that nonsense. Yet what do you do? You do something else that's going to get you more fame. Never mind the fact that you didn't tell me how to enter. Now here you are pretending to be some victim in this. How stupid do you think we are?" Ron marched up to the boy's dorms once he finished his rant.

"Hermione you know I didn't…"

Hermione just looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm very disappointed with you at the moment. I never thought I would agree with Ron but I have to say this has been…I don't even know what to say."

Hermione also left him alone. Harry felt gutted. His best friends didn't believe him. They had known him for three four years yet they didn't believe him even after his plea.

It hurt.

It hurt a lot.

They were supposed to be his family yet they dropped him when the first challenge of Harry's character arise.

He had always been there for them through thick and thin and they couldn't even take the time to hear him out.

He remembered Hermione promising to be a better friend not so long ago. She wasn't doing a good job now was she?

Only a few weeks had passed and yet she had gone back on that promise.

He felt as if someone had cut his heart with a knife and he suddenly felt alone.

That was until a pair of small arms encircled him into a tight hug.

"I believe you Harry", Ginny said softly.

"Thank you Gin", he said just as softly. "You don't know what hearing you say that means to me."

"I saw your talk with Ron and Hermione and I guess it didn't go well."

"It didn't" he said sadly. "They didn't believe me"

"Let's go over to that corner and talk about it.

So they sat on the corner while the rest celebrated or in some cases went to bed. Harry told Ginny about what the other two said and how hurt he felt. Him sharing feelings with her seemed so easy and natural that he had no problems talking to her.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry. They're both morons. They'll realize how wrong they are and they are going to apologize and ask for your forgiveness", Ginny said trying to console him.

"I don't know. They can be both pretty stubborn."

"We'll see but in the mean time you have me ok. Don't forget that yeah?"

"I won't", Harry said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I almost forgot to tell you about what happened in that chamber."

Harry proceeded to tell everything that had occurred.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WOULD DO THAT"

"Gin keep it down" Harry muttered while looking around. Some people had turned to look at them but quickly looked away when he looked at them.

"Sorry" she said while looking anything but. "I hate him. He didn't even want you to prove your innocence. Surely he knows how much people are going to hate on you now. I bet he's doing this to get you in some stupid control of his. Bloody Dumbledore."

She looked really angry with her whole face being flushed a light pink.

"I know. I think we should really practice that occlumency now. Dumbledore tried to read my mind today."

"I figured" she said angrily.

They talked until the crowed began thinning out.

"I'm tired Gin, I think we should go to sleep."

"Yeah okay."

They walked to the staircase and Ginny asked, "So we start practicing occlumency tonight?" she asked quietly.

" should be able to organize our minds just like the book said. How about trying to put our thoughts in trunks or layers or whatever it is we come up with?"

"Layers should be better. Start with your most private memories and cover them with less important ones then they'll just see stupid stuff you know."

"Yeah, well goodnight Gin. Good luck." He kissed her on the cheek and climbed the stairs to his dorm.

When he got upstairs everyone was sleeping so he tried layering his thoughts.

It took about two hours for him to do his first layer. He decided to continue the following night. He changed for bed and went to sleep. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow due to exhaustion.

When Harry woke up the next morning it was a bit early so he decided to go to the room of requirement to work out. He and Ginny hadn't had much time to work out a suitable arrangement so they worked out whenever they had time.

It seemed Ginny had the same idea as she was already up.

"Good morning sweetie" Harry said and kissed her.

"Morning." She said as she kissed him back "I missed doing that."

"Yeah me too. Are you going to the room of requirements?"

"Yep!"

"Great coz I'm going too."

They worked out that morning and talked about many things including their occlumency and Harry's problems with his friends. It turned out Ginny hadn't gone too far with her occlumency too. They were basically on par.

When they were done they walked down to breakfast happily. Harry could feel the stares as they sat down but it didn't bother him as much since he had Ginny by his side.

When Ron and Hermione walked in they refused to sit anywhere near Harry even though there were two sits next to him. Instead they opted to sit near Dean and Seamus.

Harry was hurt by this but decided that there was nothing he could do about it. He continued eating his breakfast and just enjoyed Ginny's company.

Harry had Defence against the Dark Arts that morning so he left with Neville to class.

Harry felt for always being Neville when he wasn't talking with his friends.

"Neville you're a great friend you know. I'm sorry if it seems that I only hang out with you when I'm not talking with Ron and Hermione. Well that's mostly true so I'm sorry about that. I'll try not to do that in the future ok?"

Neville smiled at Harry, "It's ok Harry. I know you're having trouble with them now but I want you to know that I believe you."

"Thanks Nev."

Neville smiled at the nickname.

They walked to class and sat in the front. The rest of the class entered and Ron and Hermione sat in the middle of the room away from Harry.

"Today we're going to learn about the unforgivables." Moody said in his gruff voice.

He continued demonstrating the three curses on spiders. Neville was very shaken with the Crutaceous curse resulting in Harry asking Moody to stop.

Moody told them about the crutaceous, the imperious and the killing curse.

"I want you to learn how to fight against the imperious curse. As you all know CONSTANT VILIGANCE is the way to go."

He made them all take turns fighting against it. The class had little success, that is until he reached Harry.

Harry had a voice in his mind telling him to jump. Everything felt wonderful and free so he wanted to follow the voice. But another voice was asking why and he stopped to think about it. He found himself with one leg on the table.

Moody looked impressed. There is one person who at least managed some success. Let's go again Potter until you can fight against it."

By the end of the lesson Harry could not be put under the curse by Moody and he was very happy with that fact. He never wanted to be in someone's control. He decided to teach Ginny so that she would never find herself being made to do things she didn't want or even know she was doing by someone else ever again.

Hermione seemed to be impressed yet suspicious at his display. Harry didn't want to know what she was thinking so he decided to continue talking to Neville.

They were on their way to lunch when Draco tried to curse Harry behind his back when they heard a blast. Everyone turned around to see a ferret bouncing on the ground. Harry laughed so much he thought he would pee on himself.

Their fun was spoiled by professor McGonagall when she demanded that Moody turn Malfoy back.

Harry couldn't wait to tell Ginny about his day.

A.N thanks to those who reviewed Please continue reviewing. Getting reviews inspires me like mad.

I'll probably post the next chapter after new years but if I get many reviews I might get motivated enough to start working on the next chapter

Much love

X0X0


	8. tensions rise

Chapter 8 Tensions rise

The days following Harry's name coming out of the Goblet were both the best and worst days at Hogwarts for him yet. Worst because he was not talking to his two best friends or rather they were not talking to him. People always whispered when he was around and they constantly looked at him with hateful eyes. They would usually say something hurtful and that was especially true for the Hufflepuffs. Almost everyone was wearing the badges that had been made by Malfoy saying 'Potter stinks'. Harry didn't mind so much that Draco had them made, after all, that was his style. The fact that almost everyone wore them hurt him though. He was a bit relieved to note that even though they were not talking to him, Hermione and Ron didn't wear the badges.

Ron took part in the bad talk against Harry though and Harry didn't think he would forgive him for that. Even if they were not Seeing Eye to eye at the moment he should have at least had the loyalty to not to join in.

On the other hand they were the best days because he got to spend more time with Ginny. They sat together at meal times and in the common rooms and where ever and whenever they could. They spent so much time together that they missed each other whenever they were in their respective classes.

Harry had also gotten pretty close to Neville. He had known Neville was nice and all but he never knew there was so much more to him. He was kind, a hard worker, he was loyal and so many other things. They sat together in all their classes and Harry was having so much fun hanging out with him. He had noticed that with a bit of praise and encouragement Neville tended to perform better in class and gained more confidence too. Harry had started doing that for his friend and Neville was just starting to show his abilities.

Harry and Ginny were doing their homework together when Neville walked up to them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Homework Nev. Harry is helping me out with my charms essay too. Do want to join us?" Ginny enquired.

"Yeah that would be great. I actually wanted to talk to you guys about something. Let me go and grab my stuff from our dorm first." Neville ran up to get his things.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to us about", Harry said.

"Mmm…I don't know but we'll find out when he talks to us. In the meantime please tell me all you know about this stupid cheering charm. Merlin I hate writing essays," she huffed while blowing her hair out of her face.

Harry laughed and gently pushed the strands of hair that were irritating Ginny behind her ears. He then proceeded to tell her everything he knew about the charm while Ginny took down notes.

"Okay I'm back" Neville said while dropping his school bag next to the chair opposite the love seat that Harry and Ginny were seating on. He sat down and looked at them nervously.

"Umm…I have…er...are you?" He broke off and blushed.

"Just ask Neville" Ginny said encouragingly.

Neville smiled at her and took a deep breath then said, "Well I've noticed that you two are really, I mean really close. You're always together and that still happened when Harry was still talking to those two" he gestured towards Ron and Hermione. You both become really happy when the other is around. You disappear all them time too at the same time. What I'm trying to say, well ask is...er…are you two dating?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other then looked back at Neville.

Harry looked at Ginny again and she nodded. "Yeah we are. We've been dating since, like the last month and half of summer right Gin?"

"Yeah, so we've been dating for like over two months now."

"But please don't tell anyone Nev."

"It's ok I won't. So why didn't you tell the others?" Neville asked confused.

"Well, we didn't want mom watching over us all the time. You don't know how she is. It would've been very awkward and we would never have gotten anytime to be together."

"So we decided to tell everyone once we got to Hogwarts," Harry added, "but then the tournament came up and Ron and the twins were so excited that we decided to wait. Then you know what happened after."

"Oh I guess understand," Neville said quietly.

"We were going to tell the twins first" Ginny said, "I still think we should tell them Harry."

"If you're sure about it."

"Of course I am" Ginny grinned at him.

Harry smiled back at her "When do you us to tell them?"

"Er…no time like the present"

Harry just stared at her.

"Now?"

"Now Harry. Don't worry love" she said noting the color that had drained from his face.

"Not worry?" Harry asked hoarsely. "You know how your brothers are. They'll prank me or do whatever they get into their minds."

"Well it's better to get it over with. HEY FRED AND GEORGE. COME OVER HERE!" she shouted.

"I'll leave you guys to it."

"Don't go Neville." Harry begged. "At least it'll be three fourth years against two sixth years. Do you reckon that makes it more even?"

"Umm…I really can't stay. This is between you guys and I don't want to get in the way. I'll just go to the library to get a book. I'll see you later." Neville picked up his bag and left the common room.

"Really Harry, relax. They're not going to do anything to you. The twins like you" Ginny said.

"Hear that Fred, Harry here seems to be afraid of us."

"Yeah, I wonder what our own Triwizard (or is it now quadwizard champion?) is scared of."

"So Gin-Gin, why have you summoned us?"

"Don't call me Gin-Gin," Ginny said annoyed.

"But Gin-Gin" the twins said together but were quickly shut up when Ginny pointed her wand at them.

"I'll curse you to the middle of next week if you continue", she threatened.

"Fine" they both grumbled.

"So what do you want?" Fred asked.

"Harry and I have something to tell you,"

"Umm… We're dating" Harry continued nervously.

"Did you hear that George? They're dating."

"I think I did brother of mine. Being a champion gets you everything doesn't it brother?"

"I really didn't put my name in the Goblet. And I… er…don't appreciate you guys joking around about it. Anyways Ginny and I have been dating for about two months now. We didn't know how to tell you guys and with everything that happened with Ron we decided to wait but we don't see the point anymore. I want to be able to kiss my girlfriend and hold her hand in public you know."

Fred and George were stumped at Harry's words. He had never been this serious with them about anything before.

"He must be Serious Fred"

"I reckon he is."

They looked at each other then at Harry and Ginny and then smiled.

"Ok Harry we hear what you saying"

"And really we believe you about the goblet but it's so much fun joking around about it."

"All we want you to know is that we support you guys."

"Just don't hurt our sister or we'll hurt you."

Harry had never seen the twins so serious. He appreciated the fact that they respected the fact that they were old enough to want to be together and the fact that they supported them.

"Thank you. Your support means a lot to me." He looked at Ginny and took her hand, "to us."

The twins smiled at them and left.

"Well that went well" Ginny said.

"Totally," Harry agreed.

They day after that confrontation the champions were told of the first task. They didn't know what it was going to be, they just knew the date.

Harry and Ginny were sitting by the fire when Harry told her about the task. Ron and Hermione kept shooting him looks but he ignored them.

'Why are they even looking at me if they don't want to talk to me? They're probably discussing what else I'm going to do to get more attention' he thought sarcastically.

"How are we supposed to prepare for the stupid task if they don't tell us about it?" Harry complained to Ginny while trying to push the thoughts of his 'friends' from his mind.

"Stop whining Harry. Let's just continue practicing spells ok. I read in the book I took out two days ago that the first task usually deals with magical creatures. So I guess we'll have to focus on that ok?"

"Thanks babe. I'd probably be lost without you."

He kissed her on the cheek to show his appreciation but because he couldn't resist he kissed her on the lips too. They were enjoying the feeling they got when they were interrupted by someone pushing them apart.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SNOGGING MY SISTER POTTER?" Ron asked. His face was very red and he looked like he was going to punch him at anytime.

"LISTEN HERE RON," Ginny said standing to face her brother. She was just as angry and her eyes were blazing. She looked very much like her mother at that moment. To Harry though she looked even more beautiful.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT HARRY AND I ARE DOING. AND HE WAS KISSING HIS GIRLFRIEND AND THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT!"

"His gir-girlfr-girlfriend?" Ron spluttered. "YOU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY WOULD YOU DATE A CHEAT AND ATTENTION SEEKER. YOU'RE TOO YOUNG START DATING ANYWAYS." He then turned to Harry ,"I BET YOU MANIPULATED HER BECAUSE SHE HAS ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON YOU. I CAN'T BLOODY BELIEVE YOU!"

Harry was angry as hell too at that moment. Ron had absolutely no right to say all the hogwash that he was saying.

"I didn't need to manipulate her Ron," he said quietly in a voice that carried power.

"I like your sister and I wont let you or anyone get in the way of our relationship. You've tried keeping us apart for years always making sure I felt uncomfortable when she was around or always emphasizing how little she was. Well I won't listen to whatever you have to say about her anymore and you stay out of our relationship."

Ron was shaking all over at that point.

"You think you're better than everyone don't you? Well you're not so STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" he emphasized his point by punching Harry.

The whole common room gasped at that.

Ginny cursed him with her bat bogey hex. She was so angry at Ron for trying to break them up and then hurting Harry.

Ron ran up to Hermione to get help with the bogeys while Ginny knelt down to help Harry up who was groaning in pain.

"Are you ok sweetie? Sorry stupid question! How bad is your nose?" she asked when she noticed him holding it while a lot of blood poured out of it.

"I think it's broken." Harry said while groaning in pain.

" I think I can fix that."

"I think we should go to the hospital wing Gin" he said uncertainly.

"Come on, we leant this spell remember. It was one of the healing spells you said we should learn. Come on." Ginny took her wand and muttered "episkey"

A crunch sounded and Ginny bit her lower lip worriedly.

"So?"

"I think it's ok," Harry said while wiping the blood of his face. "Thanks Ginevra" he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Eww you didn't even clean your face prop..."

Harry kissed her full on the mouth to stop her from complaining and she didn't until the twins interrupted them.

"They're at it again"

"Ah…Young love" Fred sighed.

"What do you two want?" Ginny asked seriously irritated. She was in the wonderful act of kissing her boyfriend after all.

"Hear that Fred? She doesn't want to talk to us instead she wants to continue her indecent behavior."

Gin slapped him on the back of his head and muttered "prat"

"Seriously we want to tell you that we'll take care of Ron" Fred said.

Ginny launched herself at them in a three way hug.

"Thank you, you guys. Harry, come on and join in the group hug."

Harry laughed and joined in the hug.

When the twins left Harry turned to Ginny, "You're so beautiful when you're angry" he said sincerely. "Your face just lights up and you have this blazing look. And your red hair just looks like a halo of fire around your head."

"Oh Harry that was so sweet," Ginny told him then snogged the brains out of him.

**H&G**

Harry and Ginny continued to look up some spells and practicing them. Harry had found great ideas on one of the books that he had bought at Diagon alley. The book focused on more ancient magic that was rarely used and that wasn't taught at Hogwarts.

There was even a stronger version of the accio charm that he had learnt about in class. The book said that you could summon the most protected things with a closer distance. Of course the more powerful the enchantments on the object, the closer the caster would have to be.

Harry had even gotten a letter of advice from Sirius who had written to about the competition. He agreed with them that it would probably be a magical creature and told them to practice spells including the confundus charm, the conjunctivitis curse and many others. He was really worried about Harry and especially the coincidences that kept on happening.

Neville and Luna sometimes practiced with them. Harry found Luna a bit odd but he still liked her and especially found her bluntness refreshing. Neville and Harry would mostly have confused faces when she talked but they just let it go since they knew they would never understand what she was talking about anyway.

"Harry I got a letter from Charlie," Ginny whispered. They were at the Great hall for breakfast and didn't want to be overheard. "He says he's coming to Hogwarts. Do you know what that means?" she asked excitedly.

Harry paled. "No. Dragons? They wouldn't, would they?"

Ginny just looked at him and bit her lip worriedly. "It's highly likely," she said worriedly.

Harry had his fears confirmed by Hagrid that night. He saw the dragons and it didn't look pretty. He overhead Charlie saying that each champion had to get a golden egg from the dragon that the champion was given. He hoped he didn't get the horntail though. It looked vicious.

He told Cedric of course, since he was the only who wouldn't know about them.

Cedric was shaken pretty badly but thanked Harry.

Harry felt good about helping someone else and it really helped when Cedric would defend him to his other housemates.

The weighing of the wands proved unpleasant for Harry. Never mind that he got take photographs for the Prophet but he got to face Rita Skeeter too. He had not liked the fact that she had focused on him on the articles about the championship so he had asked Ginny about her.

Apparently she wrote whatever she wanted to write and she could be pretty vindictive too. Harry didn't even want to be in her presence.

"Harry Potter, I'm Rita Skeeter." She said in a snooty voice that Harry immediately hated. She had caught him he was alone; 'she probably wants to take advantage of me. Stupid cow!'

"Listen Miss Skeeter," Harry said while ignoring her outstretched hand, "If you write any false things about me that have nothing to do with this tournament, I swear to Merlin I will sue you until you have no money left. And I will fight you; after all I have enough money to influence people in the right places to make sure you never write again. Money goes a long way doesn't it?" Harry sneered. "It must be why Malfoy Senior never gets any unwanted information getting out. Well I don't want any press so make sure I don't!" He whispered in a deadly tone.

Harry left her and joined the other champions. Luckily for him Rita listened to his threat and didn't write anything she shouldn't have.

Ginny and Harry worked out Harry's game plan. Since Professor Moody had told Harry to focus on his strengths they decided that Harry would use his broom and the advanced accio charm. If that failed he would just have to use all the spells the had learnt and attack.

**H&G**

The day of the first task dawned on the champions. Harry couldn't eat anything. He felt sick. He thought he would just faint from the stress of it all. By the look of things the other champions weren't faring better off either. Fleur wasn't eating; Krum just looked grim while Cedric looked positively green.

'At least they entered of their own free will' he thought to himself.

"You know what you guys" he asked Neville and Ginny. They just looked at him blankly until Neville asked "What?"

"I've decided that even though I didn't enter my name, I'm going to try to win this thing. No use crying over spilt milk. And I guess I have to live up to this stupid reputation of mine."

"That's the way to go mate," Neville offered encouragingly.

"Yeah," Ginny smiled supportively but it didn't reach her eyes. Harry could see how worried she was but she was trying to hide it for his sake. He got a warm feeling just thinking how great his girlfriend was.

"Gin, don't worry ok. I'm going to be alright and we can celebrate together afterwards ok" He kissed her on the cheek and held her face in his hands. He looked into her gorgeous chocolate colored eyes and told her "I'm going to be ok I promise."

Ginny hugged him tightly, "Ok" she said quietly. "Start eating first if you want to be ok" she encouraged.

When it was time for the champions to go the tent Ginny hugged Harry once again and told him to be careful.

"I'll be fine. Gin, don't cry" Harry begged softly when he saw a tear sliding down Ginny's face. "I'll be extra careful okay?"

She nodded then kissed him. "Good luck" then she let him go.

Harry smiled at her and kissed her again, "Don't worry. I'll be ok." Harry left for the champion's tent feeling nervous.

The champions had to choose their dragons and of course Harry chose the most dangerous, the horntail. He heard what was happening outside but refused to let it scare him. He had promised Ginny that he was going to be fine and he was not going to break his promise.

When his name was called up, Harry took a deep and walked out of the tent.

The Horntail looked even bigger far close and Harry had to stamp down the fear that threatened to overwhelm him.

The whole stadium was silent and he was thankful for that as it let him concentrate.

"ACCIO FIREBOLT!" he called out. For a minute he thought nothing would happen but then he heard a rustling sound and with joy he noticed that it was his firebolt.

Harry climbed on it and flew nearer to the dragon. Before he could try out the other accio spell the Dragon leapt up and shot flames at Harry. People in the stadium screamed whiled Harry made a dive to avoid the flames. He kept trying to get closer to the Dragon but it kept firing flames at him.

Harry decided to try confusing the Dragon while getting closer to it's nest. He flew circles around the Dragon while it shot flames everywhere. Harry flew to one direction then suddenly he changed direction. While the Dragon was still facing the other direction he yelled "MAXIMA ACCIOLA GOLDEN EGG"!

The egg flew swiftly to him and Harry caught it. The dragon didn't follow since it saw it wasn't her egg.

The crowd roared out applause while Harry went to the tent to be checked out. Madame Pomphrey didn't want to hear any of his protests and seemed genuinely surprised when Harry didn't have a scratch.

"Harry!" Harry almost fell off when a red haired canon bolted into him.

"I'm so glad that you're ok" she kissed him all over his face and Harry laughed and lifted her up.

"Of course I am" he smirked. "I promised didn't I?"

"Prat"

"Yeah but I'm your prat" he said while kissing her.

Neville and Luna came in later to congratulate him too and they were talking when Hermione walked in.

Everyone became silent and she shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Harry I'm really sorry I didn't believe you"

Harry looked at her and when it appeared that she didn't have anything else to say he said "Is that it?"

"Yes-No. The thing is Harry I figured that if professor Dumbledore didn't find a way to prove your innocence then it meant that you found a way of getting your name in the goblet. After seeing the dragons I know you wouldn't do that. I'm really sorry Harry."

"You're always doing this Hermione" Harry sighed. "You've known me for years but when an adult fails to dispute something then obviously I'm wrong to you. I don't think I can be friends with someone who doesn't trust me" Harry told her honestly.

"It's not that I don't trust you Harry" she said in tears, "I do trust you, you're my best friend."

"You have a weird way of showing that" Ginny muttered.

More tears fell from Hermione. "Please give me another chance Harry, please."

"Hermione this is your last chance. You're like the sister I never had but you're always finding some ways to hurt me or make me feel inferior. I know it's not intentional but it happens so that will have to change also."

"Okay" Hermione said timidly while still crying.

"Oh come here" he said and hugged her. "I forgive you."

"Thank you. I'm sorry too you guys."

"It's ok Hermione. Harry forgives you so it's fine I guess. Though if it was me I would bat bogey you then make you grovel. You are sooo lucky that my boyfriend is so kind."

Hermione smiled timidly.

Seeing the older girl's uncharacteristic behavior Ginny said "Oh what the hell, GROUP HUG"

It was a happy group of friends that made it to the Gryffindor tower once they dropped Luna off. They enjoyed the party that was going on and ignored Ron who was sulking on the sides. They wouldn't talk to him until he apologized. Hermione tried of course but he ignored her because she was talking to Harry now.

**A.N I hope you liked this chapter. It was a bit longer than the others. I wanted to include the Yule ball but decided to leave it for the next chapter. I know I was going to update after new years but I didn't want to keep you hanging. **

**Plus I don't have a beater people because it will take longer to get the chapters to you guys. If you feel that there are too many mistakes and that I need a beater let me know. **

**As always I'd like to hear your views on the chapter so please review. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Also I know Ginny is always strong in the books but she's 13 and I think it's natural for her to be worried and not be able to hide that from Harry. Harry is too good of a person to not forgive Hermione. I think he sees that she's remorseful and is willing to give her another chance. That doesn't mean he's going to let anyone walk all over him though.**

**Once again please review**

**Ayoba!**


	9. The Yule ball

**Thank you guys for the reviews. Got over 40 reviews and hopefully will get many more with this chapter. I was reading over the last chapter and saw that Harry said three 4****th**** years instead of two and a 3****rd**** year. Sorry about that and all the other spelling and grammar mistakes. Now on to a new chapter.**

Chapter 9 The Yule ball

Harry and Hermione were getting on really well after she apologized. They did their homework together and Harry taught her some of the spells that the group had been learning.

Their group consisted of Harry, Ginny, Neville, Hermione and Luna. They had lots of fun together exploring more of the castle and sometimes helping the twins with their pranks. Hermione was not happy to be breaking rules but she didn't want to lose her friends so she helped out too. Ginny had told her that she didn't have to if she was not comfortable with what they were doing but Hermione was very stubborn. She had just got her friends back and she was not going to miss out on anything.

"So what do you think we should with this egg you guys?" Hermione asked.

They had been trying to work out what the clue was but couldn't even hear what was being heard. When they had tried opening it during the party that was thrown for Harry it had been nothing short of a disaster. It had made such an awful sound that everyone had shut their ears. Harry had quickly closed the egg to the relief of the whole common room.

They were in the room of requirements trying to work out what the clue was. So far they had had no luck at all. They had tried everything they could think of from making it warm to waking up at three in the morning to look at it thinking time had something to do with it.

Of course those ideas didn't work. The loud and screechy wailinghad woken everyonewhen they had tried opening it at three in the morning. No one wanted to talk to them that morning because no one could get back to sleep afterwards. They had tried apologizing but the Gryffindors wanted nothing to do with it. They had thankfully started talking to them after lunch so they hadn't stewed for long.

"I don't know Hermione," Luna said, "maybe we should go to the library and check out what else we can do", she suggested.

Harry groaned. "You can't be serious. We've been to the library so many times. I'm sure madam Pince is sick of seeing us," he complained.

"Oh stop being so melodramatic Harry," Hermione said annoyed, "You know you have to find out the clue so we can help you prepare."

"Yeah yeah I know. But I'm not in the mood right now. I need a break from this stupid egg and even more stupid tournament. Why can't I just be a normal fourteen year old and just hang out with my girlfriend?" he complained.

Ginny laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Stop complaining Harry. I'm glad that you would rather spend your time with me though," she smiled.

Harry smiled back at her. "Who else would I spend it with, oh my beautiful Ginevra?" he asked dramatically.

Ginny hit him on his arm and rolled her eyes. "Why me?" she muttered.

Harry pouted at that but Ginny just laughed.

"Ok, Hermione and I will go to the library to check for more information. You can stay here this one time I guess; maybe I'll get more information on the whereabouts of the crumple-horned snorkack too," she said dreamily.

Hermione rolled her eyes again while the others smiled. They knew that even though Hermione liked Luna, she didn't like the fact that she always talked about creatures that no one else knew about.

"I'll come with you guys," Neville said to the two girls.

"Oh Nev you don't have to if you don't want" Hermione told him.

"Of course he wants to come with us Hermione," Luna told her calmly. "He doesn't want to feel like a third wheel with those two," she said while gesturing to the couple in front of them.

Neville blushed at her words but smiled. "Yeah, Luna is right."

"We're not that bad Neville," Ginny said while going to sit on Harry's lap.

Neville laughed at that. "Of course you're not Ginevra," he told her sarcastically.

"HEY!" Ginny screamed indignant. "No one is allowed to call me that."

"Yeah except me," Harry agreed while smiling at his girlfriend. Ginny smiled back at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah."

Harry laughed and gave her a peck on her lips.

"You guys are disgusting," Neville laughed at them.

"You're only saying that because you're jealous that you don't have a gorgeous girlfriend like I do." Harry stuck out his tongue at him and kissed Ginny.

Neville just shook his head at his antics while Hermione muttered about immature boys. Luna just stared at them with a dreamy expressing.

"Oh well we're leaving you two. Don't snog too much while we're gone."

Harry and Ginny laughed at that and told the others that they would see them later.

"Yay I have you all to myself."

Ginny just laughed at him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Mum wrote to me today. I didn't get a chance to tell you that before."

"Yeah? What did she say?" he asked while kissing her neck.

Ginny giggled at Harry's antics. "Well apparently my dear brother Ron wrote to her and told her about us."

Harry groaned at that and hugged her to him more tightly. "Do I even want to hear what she said?"

Ginny laughed at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Well she said I'm too young to date but you're a good boy so she was happy that at least you're my boyfriend. She was sad that I felt like I couldn't tell her everything. Argh she made me feel so guilty! I hate her."

Harry laughed at his girlfriend's dramatics. "What else did she say?"

Ginny blushed and said something that Harry couldn't understand.

"What was that sweetheart?"

Ginny blushed an even deeper shade of red that Harry hadn't thought was possible.

"You're very cute, you know that?" He looked at her with adoring eyes.

Ginny smiled at him and kissed him. "Thanks."

"So what did she say? It couldn't have been that bad right?" he persisted.

"Umm…She asked if we were being careful and told me she doesn't want any grandbabies from me anytime soon."

Harry blushed just as hard as she did. He tried saying something but nothing came out.

"Yep," Ginny said and popping her 'p', "That's how I felt too."

"Yeah" Harry muttered still red in the face. "I mean we're still very young. We won't be doing anything like that for a very long time."

Ginny laughed at the expression on his face. "Yeah but we can kiss in the meantime."

They continued to do just that for a while until they decided to look for the others in the library.

**H&G**

Harry, Hermione and Neville were in transfiguration. They were supposed to change their guinea fowls into guinea pigs that lesson. Harry had transfigured his and was helping Neville who was having some trouble with his. Hermione was very close to finishing hers and didn't look like she needed much help.

"It's more in the intent Nev. I know your wand is holding you back a bit but just concentrate a bit more. When you feel the magic in you try using the spell again."

Harry smiled at Hermione who just finished hers but continued to help Neville. Neville had almost completed his transformation when the bell rang.

"Thanks Harry, that was brilliant. I've never done that well in transfiguration before."

"No problem Neville. But you have to get a new wand. I'll buy you one if your grandmother is giving you trouble…"

"Potter! Longbottom!" McGonagall called out sharply. "Pay attention!"

They hung their heads and listened to what she was saying. They had no idea that she was saying something before.

"Ok as I was saying before there will be a Yule ball in a few weeks time. So you lot had better find dates. You're dismissed. Potter stay behind."

Hermione and Neville prepared to wait for him but he told them to go. When McGonagall called him out he did not help but feel like he was in trouble.

'I wonder what I did. I hope she doesn't know that I helped the twins with pranking the Slytherins. Man I'm going to be in trouble.'

"You're not in trouble Mr Potter. Though why you should think you are is quite suspicious," she looked at him, her eyes probing but Harry was thankful to know that she wasn't trying to use legilimency to read his thoughts.

Harry looked at her and tried to look innocent.

McGonagall huffed and told him, "Since you are a champion Mr Potter you will have to open the dance. I hope you know how to dance because I'm sure Miss Weasley doesn't want to be embarrassed in front of the whole school."

Harry blushed at her mentioning his relationship. "But I don't know how to," he said quietly.

"You don't know how to dance?" she asked disbelievingly.

Harry shook his head and she sighed.

"Ok I'll teach you Mr Potter. Come to my classroom every Tuesday and Thursday at seven p.m."

Harry smiled widely at her and hugged her. "Thank you Professor."

She smiled a rare smile at him and watched him running out of class thinking how proud his parents would be of him.

**H&G**

Harry ran to the History of Magic class and was a bit late but Professor Binns didn't notice. He slid into the chair besides Neville who was finishing off his potions essay. He had done all his homework so he had nothing to do but think or sleep. Listening to the lecture was a waste of time. He could never stay awake long enough to understand what Binns was talking about anyways.

In fact most people were already sleeping and some were finishing some of their assignments.

Harry decided to think of how he would ask Ginny to be his date. He knew she would obviously go with him but he wanted to ask her in a romantic way so that she would feel special. He didn't want her to feel like he was not making an effort at all just because she was his already. 'Man she would kick my arse at me calling her mine' he thought. So during that lesson he planned what he was going to do for his lovely girlfriend.

When they got to dinner that evening that afternoon the hall was buzzing in excited whispers about the ball. The girls looked positively giddy while the guys looked resigned to the fact that they had to dress up for anything and that they had to look for dates

Throughout dinner Ginny kept on giving him looks and he knew she was wondering why he hadn't asked her yet. Harry would just look at her innocently and smile at her or do something sweet for her like pour her juice for her or put some food on her plate.

Ginny couldn't even be mad at him because he was being so sweet at her but she was a bit miffed that he hadn't asked her to be his date yet.

She stopped talking to him that night and went to bed when he couldn't take her hints about asking her to the ball. She was really mad at him now and didn't want to talk to him the next morning.

Harry knew of course why she wasn't talking to him but pretended to be clueless in order to surprise her. He didn't have to like the fact that she wasn't talking to him though.

"Sweetheart come on!" he complained. "Not even a good morning kiss!" he whined.

Ginny just glared at him and left for breakfast.

"What did you do Harry?" Neville asked wearily while Hermione ran after Ginny.

Harry just smiled and followed the girls to breakfast.

"Argh! I can't believe him" Ginny complained angrily. "He didn't even ask me to the ball. What is wrong with that boy? I mean seriously just because I'm his girlfriend doesn't mean he doesn't get to ask me."

"Ginny he's still going to ask. We were only told yesterday. Give him some time."

"I guess." Ginny muttered disheartened.

She was picking on her breakfast when Harry and Neville joined them. Harry gave her a huge wet kiss on the cheek and sat next to her.

Ginny laughed at that and took one of his hands under the table and linked her fingers to his. She felt better about the whole ball thing now.

Harry looked at her and squeezed her hand. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry about this morning."

"It's ok. I would love to get a make up kiss after our first fight but Snape would just give me a detention." He looked at his hated professor and scowled at him.

Ginny just laughed at him. "Harry we didn't fight so it wouldn't be a makeup kiss."

Harry just pouted at her. "Whatever" he said but smiled at her anyways.

They were enjoying their breakfast when the morning mail arrived. Harry moved his breakfast just before an owl landed on it. He removed the letter and saw that it was from Sirius. He pocketed it and turned his attention to Ginny who had just gotten a bunch of roses.

She smiled at him and looked at the note that read:

_Ginevra my beautiful girlfriend_

_The Yule ball wouldn't be the same without you by my side_

_Without your great sense of humour,_

_Your beauty that reminds me of a Greek goddess_

_And your bubbly personality by my side,_

_that always keeps me happy when you're with me._

_So would you do me the wonderful honor of being my date_

_Your wonderful boyfriend_

_Harry_

She squealed and hugged him. "Of course I will" she screamed.

Harry smiled at her and kissed her on the nose. "Good to know, even though you almost destroyed my eardrum" he teased.

"Whatever. I thought you were not going to ask me and that was why I wasn't speaking to you," she admitted.

Harry grinned at her, "I know. I didn't want to just ask you though. I wanted to make you feel special because you're special to me." He grinned at her and was about to lean in to kiss her when Hermione cleared her throat.

They looked at her annoyed. "What?" they both asked.

Hermione ignored their attitude. "Everyone is looking at you and Professor Snape is going to give you a detention for public display of affection. I'm sure you don't want to clean out his store room again," she reminded them of the detention they had gotten when they had kissed on the hallway.

They looked around and noticed that many people had turned their way and Snape looked like he wanted nothing more than to give them detention.

"Thanks Hermione. I'm going to run and put these in my room before classes begin. Harry, do you want to come with me?"

"Totally."

Hermione shook her head at her friends. "They're so obvious."

"I know" Neville agreed. He saw Luna walking towards them and smiled. "Hey Lu."

"Hey guys. Did those two run off to snog again?"

"Yeah. Er… Luna will you go to the ball with me?" Neville asked nervously.

Luna smiled widely at him and agreed to go with him. They both looked happy while continued talking with Hermione. Neville walked her to class after telling Hermione that he'd see her in class.

**H&G**

"Harry wake up"

"Why?" Harry buried his face under his pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

"Because," Neville said as he pulled the blankets off Harry, "We're going to Hogsmeade and your girlfriend will be mad at you if you're not ready in time."

Harry woke up at that and walked to the shower. Today was their three month anniversary and he wanted to do something really nice for Ginny. He was already planning to take her out somewhere and he couldn't wait to see her reaction.

When he walked back to his room Neville was already ready. "You got ready fast."

"Yeah well…" Neville said distractedly. He was not getting the results he wanted with his wand.

"Neville we never did finish discussing your wand," he said trying to keep his voice down.

"Harry I really couldn't…"

"Neville you're my friend and your wand is giving you trouble. I have enough money to buy you a better one. I'm trying to be a good friend here. I know your grandma wants you to be like your dad and all with the wand but you're your own person and your own wand will work better for you."

"Ok I'm sold."

Harry smiled at his friend and patted him on the back while they walked down to the common room.

Harry's smile grew as he saw his girlfriend talking to Hermione. She turned around and smiled just as widely when she saw him. She ran over to him and kissed him. Harry kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm until the need for air caused them to separate. Harry touched his head to hers. "Happy three month anniversary baby."

"Wow. I can't believe we've been together for three months already," she told him.

"Me too. I have a surprise for you," he told her.

"Really? What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Nuh-huh Gin."

"But Harry" she whined.

Harry just kissed her and pulled her to breakfast. They had an enjoyable breakfast especially after Luna had joined them.

"Okay let's go!" Ginny said after they finished eating. She was so excited she couldn't sit still. Harry laughed at her enthusiasm and stood up after her.

"Gosh Ginny relax!"

Ginny just stuck her tongue out at Luna and pulled at Harry's hand. "See you at the three broomsticks at three you guys!"

They left Hogwarts after being checked by Filch.

"Seriously, what does he think we're going to take to Hogsmeade? He's insane."

Ginny laughed and snuggled into Harry's side and he put an arm over her shoulder and pulled her tighter to his side.

"Okay Gin. I want us to go to that alley there."

Ginny looked at him confused. "Why?"

Harry just grinned at her and pulled at her arm. When they reached the alley he told her that they were going to use the portkey to go somewhere.

"We should tell the others about the apparition, portkeys, well everything. I don't want to keep secretes from them."

"I guess you're right. We can tell them when we meet up for lunch okay?"

Ginny agreed and they felt a tug o their navels and suddenly they appeared at an alley.

"So where are we?" Ginny asked.

Harry laughed and led her out. "You'll see."

"Merlin Harry! This is fantastic!' Ginny exclaimed.

Harry laughed. "Welcome to Disney land."

They had so much fun playing on the rides and taking photos. Harry didn't have to hide here because no one knew that he was the-boy-who-lived. He was just a normal boy.

They were sad to see that it was already two o'clock and that they had to go soon.

"Come on Gin. I want to give you your gift."

"You have a gift after this?" she asked surprised.

"Of course I do."

They found a bench somewhere and Harry gave her a tiny box. Ginny opened the box and found an emerald necklace and she gasped.

"Oh my gosh Harry! It's beautiful" She told him with tears in her eyes.

Harry looked at her and kissed her. "But not as much as you."

Ginny smiled and gave him her gift. Harry opened it and gasped. Ginny had got him a scrap book with pictures of them. The cover had a picture of them kissing after the first task. He looked through it and saw many photo's of them together with little notes that Ginny had written about each picture.

Harry hugged her tightly and kissed her.

"Thank you so much Gin. Where did you get so many photos?"

"You know how Collin is. He has lots of pictures of everyone so I asked if he had any of us. And you can see that he had plenty."

Harry kissed her again. "I love it. Let's go meet up with the others."

They returned to the alley they had arrived in and left with the same portkey. They went into the three broomsticks and saw their three friends sitting on a table towards the back of the shop.

"Sorry we're late."

"It's ok Harry. We figured you would be. We already ordered butterbeers for you guys."

"Thank you."

"So you didn't buy anything at all except that?" Hermione asked at their lack of packages. They only had an envelope with their pictures and a huge teddy bear that Harry had won for Ginny.

"Where do they sell that anyways? I'd like one too," Luna said.

Harry cast privacy charms all around them.

"What are you doing Harry?"

"Just privacy charms Hermz don't worry," Ginny assured her.

"We have something to tell you, well things in fact," Harry told them. He and Ginny went on to tell them everything from the trace to apparition to advanced spells.

"Sorry we didn't tell you before." Ginny and Harry both looked sheepish.

"Wow. Will you teach us?" Neville asked.

"Yeah Nev. Hermione are you fine with all this?"

"Yes. I'm just surprised. Wow. Are you sure about the reading mind thing I just can't imagine Professor Dumbledore…" she trailed off quietly.

"Positive Hermione. We'll teach you occlumency so you don't have to worry. Me and Ginny are pretty far with it now. We can make Snape see what we want him to see now. It's fun when he doesn't see what he expects us to be thinking."

"That's why he's so mad at you now or always has a confused face when he looks at you?"

"Yep"

They spent a great day at the Three Broomsticks, joking around about everything. That was until Ron walked up to them and asked to join them. Everyone just looked at him like he had three heads and he blushed at their scrutiny.

"Look you guys I'm sorry. Harry I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I guess I did believe you but I was really jealous of everything happening to you. I'm sorry about everything I said."

Harry looked at everyone and told him to sit. "We're going to give you a chance Ron. Don't think things are going to be the way they were before though. Things have changed and I've made other friends," he gestured to Neville and Luna, "You talking about me to other people like that really hurt me and I don't know how to get over that. But you were my first friend so I'm giving you another chance. And this jealous streak of yours has to end coz I'm not putting up with it any longer okay?" he asked Ron harshly.

Ron nodded and looked down ashamed.

"And if you even think about interfering in my relationship with your sister Ron, you're going to regret it," he told him with a deadly quiet voice.

Ron just nodded his head again. The remainder of their time was spent talking more to Ron albeit with many awkward moments.

"Okay we're going shopping for Ginny's and Luna's dress robes so see you later guys." Hermione told them. But before Ginny could stand and follow her, Harry slipped her a sack of gold. She looked horrified but then Harry kissed her.

Harry whispered in her ear "I want you to look beautiful at the ball Ginevra. You know that money isn't that important to me. Please take it and buy a beautiful dress robe. Please. For me." Harry used his puppy dog eyes that he knew she couldn't say no to.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him and kissed him and he kissed her back.

Ron cleared his throat. "I don't want to see that."

"Ron." Harry warned.

"I know but I don't want to see my sister snogging anyone ok. I'm fine with your relationship. Ok maybe not yet but I don't mind that much. But seeing you guys at it makes me want to puke."

Ginny rolled her eyes and left while Neville laughed.

"They do it all the time too. So get used to it."

Ron groaned and they continued talking until they decided to go to some shops to get some things.

**H&G**

It was the night of the ball and Harry was waiting for Ginny. Hermione had gone to meet her mysterious date and they hadn't even seen her. Neville had gone to pick up Luna and Ron had already left too to meet up with Padma Patil. He hadn't found a date until the last minute. He had tried asking Hermione after he realized that she was a girl but she just got mad and told him that she already had a date. He didn't believe her and that had gotten Hermione mad enough to lug a book at his head. Harry laughed just thinking about it.

His laughter died in his throat as he saw Ginny though. He couldn't breathe because she took his breath away. She looked gorgeous.

"Wow Ginny you look beautiful. You look like a goddess," he told her sincerely.

Ginny blushed at his compliment. "Thank you."

She was wearing a green dress robe with the necklace that Harry had given her.

"I have something for you." Harry took out a box and handed it to her.

"Harry you shouldn't have," she said while opening it.

"I know but I wanted to."

"They're beautiful." Harry had gotten her emerald studs to match her necklace. Ginny put them on.

"Gorgeous," Harry whispered and then kissed her.

They walked to the hall together and everyone looked at them when they walked in. Ginny blushed but didn't mind them. "Harry, isn't that Hermione with Krum?"

"It is" Harry replied surprised.

They didn't get a chance to dwell on it because they had to do the opening dance. Harry and Ginny danced beautifully with each other. "Wow Harry you're a great dancer," Ginny told him when they sat down at their table.

"Well that's all thanks to professor McGonagall," he said while smiling at his teacher. She smiled back at him and continued with her conversation with Dumbledore.

They enjoyed their ball and danced a lot especially once the Weird Sister's started performing. Ron looked miserable though. He kept looking at Hermione and Krum with a scowl on his face. His date had left him to dance with one of the Durmstrang boys because he wasn't paying any attention to her.

"I think he likes her," Ginny told Harry.

"Who likes who?" Harry asked her confused.

"Ron likes Hermione."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope."

"Argh! I can't even imagine them together. Maybe they would at least stop fighting."

"Yeah I know. They're so annoying sometimes."

"Do you think she likes him back?"

"Yeah, I think so."

The danced some more to the slow music that was playing. Ginny was laying her head on Harry's shoulder and Harry held her tightly to him.

"Do you want to go outside?" He asked her after a while.

"Yes."

They took a walk outside and talked about everything. "I'm so glad that I asked you to be my girlfriend this summer Gin. You're the best."

"You're so sweet Harry. I'm glad too." They kissed for a while when Harry pulled back.

"Do you think we're too young for me to know that I'm in love with you?" he asked her softly.

"No because I know that I love you."

"Good because I love you too."

**A.N man that was sweet. Hope you guys liked it. Please review. At least it will make my day from the stress that I'm having. I'm getting my matric results on Thursday and I'm freaking out. I don't know what you guys call your matric class but I think it's senior year? Anyways they'll determine my future and I'm scared to death. **

**On a lighter note this is my favourite chapter so far. Must be the fluff attack.**

**Please review yall.**


	10. the second task

Chapter 10 The Second task

When Harry and Ginny walked into the common room after the ball, they immediately spotted a sulking Ron.

"Hey Ron. What's bothering you mate?"

"Do I look like something is bothering me?" he asked rudely.

Ginny frowned at Ron. She didn't understand why Ron was behaving this way. Sure he liked Hermione but that didn't mean that he could be rude to everyone when things weren't going his way. He needed to know his place and how to deal with his issues.

Harry had just forgiven him but was Ron trying everything he could to strengthen his friendship again? Definitely not. To tell the truth he wasn't even trying and she was sick of it. Harry deserved so much better and she would make sure he had everything he needed. And a bad friend wasn't on the agenda.

Even Hermione had tried everything she could do to please everyone when they had forgiven her. She helped with their pranks even though it went against all those rules that she believed in. She spent most of her time with them and not in the library. She was truly trying her best and it showed.

Ron though, acted as if it was his God given right. 'Merlin, I wonder what is wrong with this brother of mine.'

"Ron there's need to be rude," she told him forcefully. "We saw you looking miserable and Harry was being a good friend to you. Obviously it's still something you should learn. Being a good friend, that is." She took Harry's hand and dragged him to an armchair further away from Ron.

"Gosh he's being such a jerk!" she breathed out angrily. "I mean he should be kissing your arse right now but no! He's being rude and obnoxious."

"Sweetheart, come on. This is Ron we're talking about. He's always rude. He never thinks about what he is going to say. It's just how he is. I don't like the way he reacted too but I guess I understand.'

Ginny hugged him and sighed.

"Harry, you're just too nice for your own good. I know you want Ron as your friend even after everything but I don't want him disrespecting you. You deserve so much better than that."

"I know. Thanks for caring though."

Ginny smiled at him. "It's my job as your girlfriend. After all, I know you care about saving the world and forget all about yourself sometimes."

Harry gave her a sweet kiss and pulled back before saying, "My own personal heroine. I love you."

Ginny giggled at him. "I love you too. And you're my hero too."

They leaned into each other and kissed a slow and tender kiss.

"Hey guys!" they heard a cheerful voice.

Harry groaned but pulled Ginny closer to him and they ignored the voice.

"If you don't stop sucking your throats out, I'll cause a scene."

Harry and Ginny both groaned at the interruption. "What do you want Hermione?" Ginny asked irritated.

"I can't talk to my friends now?"

"Hermione, you know we love you but please go away. I want to continue snogging my girlfriend right now."

Hermione just rolled her eyes at the pair. "You two do that all the time. It's no big deal. I wan.."

"No big deal?" Harry asked incredulously. "You have got to be kidding me."

Harry looked really annoyed and crossed his arms at Hermione.

"Fine ask your stupid question then leave us alone." He agreed.

Hermione smiled brightly at them. "So are we going to tell Ron everything?"

"No" Ginny answered immediately. "Ron just blabs everything when he's mad. We're not going to take the risk of getting ourselves in trouble, especially Harry. He has to gain our trust back first."

"Yeah I guess I have to agree."

Hermione looked surprised at the pair, especially at Harry. "But why Harry? I mean you would have told him if it was just us."

"It's not just us Hermione. I have Ginny now. And Nev and Lu too. Plus I have to agree with my heroine over here. You know how Ron behaves. He was rude too when we came into the common room."

Hermione huffed. "Well fine. What's this heroine thing?"

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Well Ginevra is my personal hero."

Ginny smiled back at him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Anyways what are we…"

"Harry said one question Hermz."

"Yes Hermione. I really want to kiss my girlfriend right now. She looks really beautiful tonight, don't you think?" Harry didn't even look at Hermione instead he kissed his girlfriend again.

Hermione glared at them but walked away muttering 'stupid teenage hormones.'

**H&G**

"Harry can you test my shields for me." Neville and Harry were doing their charms homework together in the library. Hermione was doing research with Luna and Ginny on the egg at the other side of the library. Hermione had said that neither Harry nor Ginny could concentrate while they were sitting on the same table. She had told them, 'All you guys do is keep on making goo goo eyes at each other. Harry, how do expect to finish your homework?' She had insisted on them moving in order for them to get the most work done.

Ron had made an excuse to get out of the study session so it was just the two of them.

"I don't really know Nev. I guess to test your shields you need a legilimens to test the shields for you. Neither Ginny nor I can do it."

"But how did you know that your shields were good?"

"Good question. We just saw Snape's expressions. He would have a surprised expression or angry or hateful expression. Once we got the confused expressions out of him, we knew we had it in the bag."

"But what are we supposed to do now?" Neville asked worriedly. He really wanted to get good walls up and he had no way of knowing how much work he needed to do since Snape didn't take the time to poke in his mind.

Harry saw the look of worry in his friend's face and tried to think of something. "Oh I know what we could do Nev," he told his friend excitedly. "It's going to take a while but it's going to be a learning curve for all of us."

"What do you have in mind?"

"While you guys are learning occlumency, Ginevra and I will be learning legilimency. How is that?"

Neville smiled hugely at his friend. "That's a great idea Harry. Hey! How come Ginny lets you call her by her full name?" he asked curiously. After all Ginny threw a temper at anyone who called her Ginevra.

Harry laughed at the question. "Well it's because she luuurves me" he sang.

Neville laughed at his friend's behavior. "Okay whatever. So what is the real reason?"

"She knows I love her name. And I don't call her by it to get a reaction or something. It's a really beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Harry dazed off and had a glazed look in his eyes.

"Dude! You're so corny. And whipped too!"

"Hey what's wrong with being corny? I'm just telling the truth anyways."

" Whatever. I'm surprised you're not telling me about nail polish or some nonsense like that since you spend so much time with Ginny."

Harry mock glared at Neville and turned up his nose at him. Neville looked at him and burst out in laughter and Harry joined him. Madam Pince gave them a disgusted look and they tried to suppress their laughter.

"You're funny Harry."

"Thanks Nev. Anyways about Ginny, she's my best friend you know. It's so easy talking to her, it's like the most natural thing to do. She makes me feel happy, she knows how to cheer me up when I'm down and how to make me laugh. She gives good advice too. It doesn't hurt that she's a great kisser too." He grinned at Neville.

Neville smiled at his friend. "Good to know. Though I knew it must have had something to do with you kissing her. I swear you guys appear to be glued to each other's lips most of the time."

"Whatever Nev. Let's go and join the girls since we're done with our homework."

"Yeah sure."

They packed up their bags and went to the secluded corner that the girls were working in. Harry went up to Ginny and kissed her cheek and sat next to her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"We're just coming to help. We're done with our homework so there's no need to stress Hermione," Neville said to appease her.

"It's a good thing too you guys," Luna told them, "There's just nothing here. We don't know what to do now. We've tried the egg so many times; I just don't know what to do."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "It's as if it wasn't meant to be heard on normal conditions."

"Wait Ginny," Hermione said excitedly. "I think you're on the right track. So air doesn't work so I guess something else works."

"Yes" Luna agreed, "like water."

Everyone looked so excited and they began packing up their things.

"Let me carry that for you Gin," Harry said as they were going out of the library.

"Thanks babe" and she kissed him on the cheek.

The gang hurried out to the room of requirement where Harry paced three times until a door appeared. When they opened the door they saw a large swimming pool with swimming things ready for them.

"Wow! What did you ask for love?" Ginny asked her boyfriend.

"A place with water. I wanted the water medium to be big enough for all of us. Man this is going to be fun."

"Yeah" Luna agreed. "Lets go get changed."

Everyone followed her advice. Harry and Neville came out first and entered the pool.

"This is great!" Neville exclaimed.

"I know! Even the temperature is just right. I know we can…" Harry trailed off as the girls the girls came into view. They were wearing these one piece swim suits and they looked great. Hermione had developed more than the others since she was fifteen but Harry was only looking at Ginny.

"Wow you look great sweetheart."

Ginny rolled her eyes and entered the pool. "You only saying that since I have so much skin showing."

"Well yeah, I'm a teenage boy so what's wrong with that?"

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "Not like I have any boobs or anything," she complained.

Harry just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and splashed her with water. "I'm sure they're going to grow. Even if they don't become big I'll still love you."

Ginny smiled back at him and splashed him with water.

"Thank goodness Ron isn't here. He would have flipped at the mention of his baby sister's boobs," Luna told the other two.

"Right you are Lu."

"Well" Luna said and joined in the splashing, "Let's have some fun!"

They continued playing in the water for half an hour until Hermione reminded them that they had to go to lunch soon.

"Oh yeah" Ginny said out of breath. She had been splashing Neville with water since he was teasing her about Harry. She was so happy at the changes Neville had gone through just because he had a great group of friends. She was proud that she was in that group that helped him gain confidence.

"Harry, go and get your egg."

"Yeah yeah I'm going."

Harry went and retrieved the golden egg. They all came together in a small circle.

"Ok I hope you ready. Take a deep breath and let's go."

They all took one and went under water just as Harry opened the golden egg.

'**Come seek us where our voices sound**

**We cannot sing above the ground,**

**And while you're searching, ponder this:**

**We've taken what you'll sorely miss'**

**An hour long you'll have to look'**

**And to recover what we took**

**But past an hour – the prospect's black**

**Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'**

They all gasped for air when they came up again.

"So what did that mean exactly?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"It means Harry," Luna answered, "that you'll have to go into the lake probably and get what you'll sorely miss which they will take. You'll have an hour to recover whatever that is and if you don't then you'll lose it forever."

Harry looked horrified and he pulled Ginny to him. "No" he said in a low voice. "They can't take Ginny to the merpeople. I won't allow it."

He held Ginny closer to him and more tightly.

"Harry" Hermione tried to reason with him.

"No Hermione. Ginny is not going down there."

"Harry, it's not like we have a choice in this…"

"LIKE BLOODY HELL WE DON'T!" Harry shouted interrupting Ginny.

Ginny winced and so did everyone else.

"I'm sorry baby ok. I'm just…guys can you give us a minute," he asked his friends.

They all compiled saying they had to go and get changed anyways.

"Gin I'm sorry for shouting at you ok? I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry."

'It's ok Harry."

"No it's not. I know you hate being shouted at and I'm your boyfriend so I should know."

'Harry, really it's ok. I understand. Really I do. That doesn't mean I will tolerate you treating me like that but I forgive you. I know you're stressed out but there's nothing we can do about the situation."

"Ginny, you're not going out there ok? I don't care what it takes but you not going. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you.

"Oh Harry you won't lose me." She hugged him tightly. "We'll work something out if that's what you want ok?" she told him while kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"You know I'd do anything for you Harry," She kissed him, "Now let's go and get dressed and go to lunch.

**H&G**

Harry had been worried about the whole Lake thing until he realized that he could portkey Ginny to Sirius and have a dummy pretend as if it's Ginny. Harry was relieved that Ginny didn't need to be in that lake for an hour.

He had been worried about breathing in the water for an hour but Neville had assured him that gillyweed would do just the trick. Harry had been ecstatic at that news and so had placed an order for it by mail. It had arrived two days later and he had been keeping it in his trunk ever since. Neville had told him that he would be able to breathe underneath the water for about an hour. He would also be able to swim faster than normal. He was happy that he didn't have to practice as many spells like for the first task.

In fact Ginny and him had even begun looking up on legilimency and doing the mind exercises. They didn't have much time for it because of homework and all but they made time. They knew Luna, Neville and Hermione really wanted to be tested on their shields and they wanted to help their friends.

There were only two days till the second task and Harry was a bit nervous. They had discussed the plan over and over again. He knew what he had to do. He would say the trigger for the portkey once Ginny was taken into the lake. He would need to say the trigger again to change the dummy for Ginny just before coming out of the surface. He wasn't sure about the ability to say 'red for green' underneath the water but Hermione had assured him that it would work none the less.

Harry was cuddling with Ginny in the common room while they talked about the upcoming task.

"What did Sirius say in his letter?"

Harry laughed and his cheeks became a soft pink hew. "Well..." he cleared his throat, "He said he can't wait to meet you since I only talk about you in my letters. He can't wait to meet the future Mrs Potter."

"Really?" Ginny squealed. "That's good right? At least he wants to meet me. Do you think he'll like me? Oh Merlin! I'll be wet when I meet him for the first time. How is he supposed to lik…" Ginny's rant was interrupted by Harry planting his lips firmly on hers.

"I love you Gin and that's all that matters to Sirius. He'll love you too."

"Promise?"

"Definitely."

The night before the task professor McGonagall went in to ask for Ginny. All of them knew what was going on of course.

Ginny gave Harry a long kiss. "Be careful Harry ok?"

"I will. Have a great time with Moony and Padfoot."

"Thank you sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Harry just follow the plan and everything will be ok," Hermione advised him during breakfast.

"Yeah mate. Just get my sister out of there. What's the plan anyways?"

The others looked at each other. They hadn't told Ron about their plan because they would have to explain about the portkeys and so they didn't tell him.

"Ahhh…you know the gillyweed and all Ron."

"Oh yeah good plan I suppose. You don't look too nervous Harry, aren't you worried about my sister?"

"Of course I am. I just know that I can do this." Harry knew of course that Ginny must be already with Sirius since the second task was beginning in ten minutes.

"hmph" Ron grunted.

"Alright guys lets go."

The stands were full yet again. There was a flutter of excitement everyone. Loud cheering occurred when the champions were told to begin.

Harry had was not worried about the task of course but ran down the lake anyways. He wasn't going to lose.

Harry ate the gillyweed and waited for the effects to occur. The other three champions had already entered the water. The crowed was wondering what he was doing and it was obvious by the whispers that were occurring.

When Harry felt his gills he entered the water and swam down the lake. He saw Fleur who looked like she was having trouble with a group of grindilows. They were following her everywhere and Harry figured that it must have something to do with the fact that she was part veela.

Harry swam up to her and helped her with defending against them. They moved forward together albeit slowly. Harry knew she was going to be in trouble for the hour that she was in the lake and he wasn't willing to leave her. So the swam down the lake slowly, fighting sea creatures that seemed to be attracted by Fleur.

When they reached their hostages, they only saw the two of them. The Ginny dummy and Fleur's hostage were tied on some pole by tight ropes. Luna had advised Harry to carry a knife and he was relieved that he had. He cut the ropes on both their hostages.

They carried them and swam towards the surface. They still encountered challenges but they were way better than on the way down.

When they were about to reach the surface Harry said 'red for green' and a loud pop occurred.

When they broke the surface Harry smiled at Ginny and kissed her.

"Harry I missed you," Ginny kissed him.

"I missed you too. At least you had Sirius." Before either of them could say anything else, Fleur swam up to them.

"zank you 'arry for everyzing" she kissed him on the both cheeks.

"It was a pleasure Fleur. I couldn't just let you deal with those things alone. You were at a disadvantage and it wasn't your fault. By the way this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Babe this is Fleur."

"Nice to meet you fleur."

Fleur kissed her on both cheeks too. "You too. I'm sure you're a great person if 'Arry is going out wiz you."

Ginny blushed and thanked her.

"This is my sister Gabriella. Thank you for helping me again."

"Nice to meet you Gabriella," Harry told her.

She blushed a deep red and said something that they didn't hear. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled.

"Anyways," Fleur said, "What was zat loud pop before we reached ze surface?"

"Umm…er I'm not sure Fleur," Harry lied.

"Well ok. Let's go Gabby and get blankets."

When they were quite a safe distance away from them, Ginny turned to Harry, "Sweetie you're such a bad liar."

"Hey" Harry said affronted. "It's a good thing being an honest person."

Ginny laughed at him, "Yeah whatever. Let's go and get blankets too. It's freezing here."

"Yeah and then you can tell me all about Padfoot and Moony ok."

"Ok"

They swam up to the shore where Madam Pomphrey immediately looked at Harry's cuts. After she had healed them she gave them two blankets to keep themselves warm. Ginny ignored the second blanket and snuggled up with Harry in his blanket. The champions had to stick around to get their scores.

Neville, Ron and Luna ran up to them and hugged them.

"Are you ok?" Neville asked.

"Yeah we're good. Thanks for making me take a knife Lu."

"Well I am a Ravenclaw and we're known to be smart."

They all laughed at that.

"Where is Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Ron scowled deeply and told them that she was with Krum. "She was what he would miss the most. Unbelievable!" he growled.

The rest looked at each other and chose to ignore anything about Hermione knowing Ron's reaction wouldn't be nice.

"Why didn't you do a warming charm you guys?" Luna asked the two.

"It's a sixth year charm and it's a great excuse to cuddle with Harry."

"That is inappropriate behavior Ginny," Ron told her. He was looking at the two of them and his ears had turned red.

"Whatever Ron. Leave us alone or go back to the stands."

"Ron muttered something but left them alone.

Hermione checked on them for a bit but said she had to get back to Victor. Ron was spitting mad at that point but luckily Dumbledore chose that moment to announce the scores.

Harry got the most points for helping Fleur. Cedric was second followed by Victor and then Fleur.

"Only you would get the highest score for doing something stupid mate. I mean come on! You didn't really think that Dumbledore would allow people to be taken now did you?" Ron said this with a weird expression on his face.

"In any case I passed didn't I? So no big deal. You should have seen Fleur. She was stressing out big time because all these creatures were following her."

"Whatever mate. Let's go to the common room. I'm sure there is going to be a party."

The others just looked at Ron but shrugged. They followed him but with Ginny and Harry at a distance between them.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Harry asked perplexed.

"I don't know. Maybe he's jealous."

"Merlin I'm so sick of that."

"I know sweetie. I know."

"So what did Sirius say?"

"He likes me!" Ginny squealed.

"Of course he does. Who wouldn't?"

Ginny giggled at Harry and hugged him.

"He looks healthier too. From what you told me I was expecting…I don't know what, like a thin scruffy person or something."

"Well he was when I saw him," Harry shrugged.

"He looks good now. He's handsome too."

"Hey do you have a crush on my godfather?" Harry teased.

"Maybe. He's older and a bad boy and he's…Arggh!" Ginny screamed as Harry just picked her up and put her over his shoulders.

"Harry put me down this instant!"

"Nope!"

"Baby please! You know I was kidding! I love you. Put me down please. All my blood is going to my head."

Harry chuckled at her and put her down. He ran away just as Ginny swung her arm to hit him.

"I'll get you Harry James Potter!"

"If it isn't the Weaslette," Ginny heard someone drawl. "Where is your pathetic boyfriend now?"

"Leave me alone ferret."

"Feisty isn't she? Wonder where you get the will power with those rags you call parents. No money, no…oomph!"

"Leave my girlfriend alone! You hear me Malfoy. If you bother her again I swear to Merlin that the punch I gave you will seem like child's play."

Malfoy scurried away quickly since he didn't have his normal goons with him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I shouldn't have left you all alone! Malfoy is such a douche bag."

"It's ok Harry. I hate that guy! It wasn't your fault and anyways we were just fooling around which reminds me." Ginny pulled Harry's ears hard.

"Aww Gin!"

"That was for lifting me up and…" Ginny trailed off as Harry kissed her.

"Come on let's get to the Gryffindor tower.

When they walked into the tower the party was already in full swing. There was food everywhere and butterbeers. Everyone looked to be having a good time. The couple went to find their friends and saw Neville with Colin while Ron and Hermione were bickering. They both shrugged and went their separate ways.

Harry had spent a great deal of his time with the twins, Neville and Ron. He would meet Ginny and they would hang out for a while but then some girls would take her away to ask about the lake.

Finally Harry was sitting in a corner with a butterbeer in his hand when someone sat on his lap. He put the butterbeer down and encircled her waist. She smelled of wild flowers.

"Mmm…Gin you smell good."

"Thanks love. I have an idea."

"Yeah? Want to snog me for the rest of the party?"

Ginny laughed at him and hit him on the shoulder.

"No you prat. Let's test our legilimency on people. We don't have to dig for their hidden secretes or anything but see if we're any good."

"Yeah that's a great idea. Who should we start with?"

"The twins."

Harry and Ginny talked to the twins for a while and found out quite a few things in the process.

"Wow that was enlightening," Ginny said when the twins left.

"I know. They have so many ideas for their joke shop."

"Yeah and they have pulled so many pranks."

They laughed together for a while and decided on Ron and Seamus next.

"Ok Gin, I'll focus on Ron and you do Seamus ok?"

"Sure."

They called the two and started a conversation. "So Ron, why don't you like Victor again?"

While Ron was ranting on and on, Harry saw glimpses of Ron talking to Dumbledore in his office. 'I didn't know he was meeting up with Dumbledore.'

"I mean obviously he's trying to get your secretes from her," Ron continued to drone on and on.

Harry caught one particular memory and focused on it. Ron was with Dumbledore and they looked like they were discussing something serious.

"Mr Weasley, I want you to tell me about what Mr Potter is doing. He needs to be kept in his place and the only way to do that is if I know what he is doing."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore. I agree with you too. He seems to think the sun rises and shines out of him. And I want him away from my sister too."

"Yes young Ronald. Do try to separate them. Their relationship is getting in the way of the greater good."

"I will try sir."

"Harry mate. Harry are you ok?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine Ron," he answered hoarsely. He could not believe what he had seen. Ok Ron had been acting a bit off but to have been spying on him was just bizarre. But Harry knew that he wasn't seeing things and he had to deal with this. He looked at Ron and tried to hide all the hurt and anger that he was feeling.

"Could you guys excuse me? Ginny can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ginny could see that something was wrong with Harry so she stood up quickly and followed him the boy's dorm. When they reached the dorm Harry cast privacy charms and some locking charms.

When he looked at Ginny, she could see the tide of emotions in his eyes. She went to him and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Ron," he whispered hoarsely. "He's been spying on me for Dumbledore. How could he do that to him? I thought he was my friend but this…"

"Oh Harry! Tell me what you saw."

Harry told her everything not leaving any detail out. When he was done Ginny was alternating between anger and sadness. She was angry and she was crying at the same time.

"It's a good thing we didn't tell him anything too. I'm so sorry Harry."

"It's not your fault. I can't believe Dumbledore. And he wants to separate us! I hate him!"

"Me too. We have to think about this though. We can't let him know that we know so we have to treat Ron like a friend still," Ginny deduced. "We have to find out why he's doing this."

"We should tell the others too. And I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me Ginny. You're my everything." He held her tightly to him and gave her tiny kisses everywhere.

"You're mine too Harry. I love you so much."

"I love you too Gin."

They kissed and in that kiss they poured everything they were feeling in it. Their love, anger, disappointment and fear.

"I guess we should go back down Gin."

"Yeah, but I'm not leaving your side again this evening."

"I wouldn't want you too."

When they went down they talked to Ron who asked them what the problem was since he saw that Ginny had been crying. They told him some lie which he believed. They looked for Neville and Hermione.

When they found them they put up privacy charms and told them what was going on.

"You're kidding me!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ron wouldn't do that."

"He would and he did Hermz. We didn't want to believe it too but we don't have a choice."

"Thank Merlin we didn't tell him everything then," Neville said.

"That's what Ginny said mate."

They stayed up longer than everyone else while they discussed what they should do. The could see that Hermione was very disappointed and hurt since she liked him. Ginny even took her aside and talked to her for a while.

It was a group of depressed yet determined friends that went to bed that night.

A.N please review


	11. trouble in paradise? really?

**Thank you to all those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. And those who added my story to their favourite stories thank you sooo much.**

Chapter 11 Trouble in paradise? Really?

Harry walked down the stairs quietly to avoid waking everyone up. He had tried sleeping but then he would dream about Dumbledore and Ron conspiring against him. His worst dream was of Ginny being sent away because of 'the greater good'. He would try to grab her but then something would always be there to keep them apart.

So Harry had decided to just sit in the common room and read one of his books instead of witnessing the nightmares that were plaguing him.

Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw a figure bundled up in blankets. He saw red hair and the person had a small frame.

"Ginny?"

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said while walking to her. "I was going to read this book," he said while gesturing to a book on advanced Defence against the dark arts, "But then I'd rather sit and talk with you."

He lifted her up and sat her on his lap. "What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep too," she said while snuggling up to him.

"Nightmares?" Harry asked knowing that was the reason he couldn't sleep.

"Yeah. I wish we could get some hot chocolate," she sighed. "It always makes me feel better."

"We could always go to the kitchen under my invisibility cloak."

"Nah, I don't feel like walking down there right now even though I would love to go on an adventure in that cloak of yours that Ron is always telling me about. I'm sorry," she said after seeing the expression on Harry's face after she had mention her brother's name.

"It's ok. He'll always be your brother I get that. I just don't understand why he would do that to me, to us."

There was a moment of comfortable silence between them until Harry exclaimed making Ginny jump.

"I KNOW!"

"Merlin Harry! Do you want to wake up the whole house? And you scared the crap out of me too."

"Sorry babe. I just thought of something."

"Clearly," Ginny replied sarcastically.

Harry laughed and kissed her. "No need for the sarcasm sweetheart. You said you wanted hot chocolate right. I know who can get it for us."

Ginny smiled happily at him and kissed him. "Really? Who?"

Harry put Ginny next to him and stood up.

"Why are you standing up?"

"You'll see."

"Dobby!" Harry called out.

CRACK!

"Harry Potter sir! Dobby is glad to see you!" Dobby hugged Harry around his knees.

Harry laughed and looked at Ginny as if to answer her question.

"Hello Dobby. It's nice to see you too. Dobby I want you to meet someone," Harry took Ginny's hand and pulled her up.

"This is Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend."

Dobby went and hugged Ginny too. "Dobby is pleased to meet Harry Potter's other whizzy!"

Ginny laughed at Dobby's enthusiasm.

"It's Ginny Dobby."

"Ok miss Ginnee"

"Just Ginny please Dobby."

"Harry Potter's whizzy… Ginnee is just as great as Harry Potter." He smiled at them with his huge green eyes open in happiness and hugged them.

"Dobby can you do something for us."

"Anything for Harry Potter and Ginnee Whizzy."

"Can you please get us some hot chocolate, please."

"Of course Harry Potter."

Dobby disappeared with a crack and appeared a minute later with two mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows in them and some cookies.

"Thank you Dobby." Ginny told him.

Dobby smiled at them, "Mistress can call Dobby when you need anything," and he left with another crack.

"WOW," Ginny breathed. "Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much," Harry told her.

"I've never seen house elves act like that. He looks really happy."

"Harry?" Ginny called as they were sipping on their hot chocolates.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to go back to the Dursley's this summer?" she asked quietly.

"No. I don't care what Dumbledore says, I'm not going back. Sirius and I actually discussed it a bit and he thinks we should get out of the country during the summer."

"For the whole summer?"

"Yes."

Harry saw that Ginny was having trouble with the news and tried to comfort her.

"Gin, I'll try to stay in contact with you, you know that right?" At her nod he continued. "I can't afford to be anywhere where the old coot could find me and try to manipulate me. I'm not looking forward to not seeing you for three months but it's something that I have to do."

"I know. It doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"I know. I don't like it either. I have a great idea. Let's play twenty questions."

"What's that?"

"It's a muggle game for getting to know each other better."

Ginny mulled it over, and then grinned at Harry. "Ok. But I don't know what you would possible want to know. You know almost everything about me now."

"Well I want to know everything. Do want to ask first or should I?

"You start."

"You never told me which brother is your favorite."

"Who do you think?"

"You're supposed to answer me not ask Gin" Harry complained.

"But technically you did not ask me a question." She pointed out.

"Fine," Harry huffed, "I would say it's Bill."

"Right in one. I know how we should play this sweetie."

"But Gin, this is how it's played."

"Whatever Harry. Let's see how well we know each other instead. I'll go first ok."

"Fine," Harry grumbled. Ginny smiled and gave him a peck on his lips.

"What's my favourite color?"

"That's easy green because it's the color of my eyes," Harry waggled his eyebrows and fluttered his eyes.

Ginny laughed and hit him on his shoulder. "Git"

"Who is my favorite professor?"

"That's cheating Gin. You can't ask me two times in a row."

"Whatever babe. Just answer."

"Fine, it's Flitwick…aww! I'm kidding sweetheart. I know it's professor McGonagall."

They continued to ask each other questions, with bouts of shock, laughter and teasing in between. They fell asleep in the common room that night and had the best night sleep that either of them had had in ages.

**H&G H&G**

Hermione always woke up early. Be it a weekday or a Saturday, she was an early riser. She had planned on going and waking up Ginny so that she could talk to her about Ron. She had always liked him but she knew that nothing could come out of her feelings now. Ginny was just the right person to talk to about her feelings since she thought of her as her sister.

What she had not expected was to find Ginny's bed empty on a Saturday morning. Ginny was a heavy sleeper and she hated waking up on mornings especially during weekends so Hermione found herself worried about her friend's whereabouts.

She ran down the stairs planning to go up to the boy's dormitory to tell Harry so that they could look for her. She was therefore very surprised to see her friend cuddling up to said Harry Potter on a couch in the common room.

The couch was obviously enlarged to fit the two of them as they looked quite comfortable in their positions. They looked very adorable together, with Ginny laying her head on Harry's chest and their legs intertwined.

'Perfect picture moment' she thought to herself. She ran to upstairs and took her camera. She took a couple of pictures of the young couple and when she was satisfied she tried to wake them up.

She shook Harry's arm, knowing he was probably the first one who would wake up. He opened his eyes and looked around disorientated. He looked at Ginny and smiled tenderly down at her. Hermione cleared her throat to get his attention. His eyes snapped to her and no one would mistake the relief in his eyes.

"Morning Hermione," He greeted quietly.

"Good morning Harry. You should be glad I'm not Ron or the twins."

"Yeah I know," he looked down at Ginny again and kissed her on the forehead. "Wake up sleeping beauty," he told her.

"Mmmmm….leave me alone Harry. Harry?" she bolted awake and looked around. "Oh we fell asleep."

"Obviously," Hermione said. "Go and get dressed or something you guys. Ron won't be happy to see you down here in your pyjamas."

"Please Hermione! You know he won't be down here for another three hours."

"But still…"

"Yeah yeah"

The four Gryffindors told Luna about Ron and Dumbledore when they got the chance. For some reason she wasn't surprised saying that there were srears all around him. Of course the rest of the group didn't know what she was talking about but let it slide. If it worked for Luna then they were fine with it. And for whatever reason when she said something based on her creatures it always turned out to be true so they listened to whatever she said much to Hermione's chagrin.

The months passed by in a flurry of study and fun. Winter turned into spring and the workload became heavier. Fifth and seven years took the brunt of the workload. They were getting more and more homework in preparation for their o. and newts respectively.

'The marauders' as they now called themselves were busy with their workload as well as helping Harry practice spells for the upcoming third task. Hermione had made a schedule for them and tried to enforce it though no one listened to her. She couldn't say much though because they were doing their homework and doing quite well in class too.

They tried to avoid Ron without being too obvious about it. They still talked to him but they revealed nothing in his presence. They had taken to making sure to randomly check charms on their possessions. They had found a tracking charm on Harry's invisibility cloak and marauders map once. Of course they had found a way around those charms without letting Dumbledore know about it. Hermione was rather brilliant at research after all.

Unfortunately for them they couldn't ditch Ron when they were practicing spells, so they had to watch what they were doing. They made up for it though on other practice sessions that they could fit in to their schedule.

Harry and Ginny spent as much time together as possible because there were only a few months left before the summer break. Ron would complain of course but they didn't pay any attention to him.

What the group found interesting though was the fact that on the marauder's map they always saw Crouch in Moody's office. They kept trying to solve the mystery but would come up back blank.

"I'm telling you guys, something fishy is going on" Neville exclaimed. They had been discussing what Moody would be doing in Moody's office for a while now but couldn't figure it out.

"I agree with Neville. He seems a bit weird, don't you think?" Luna asked in a dreamy tone. Neville just looked at her and smiled.

"Ok we all agree to that but we don't know what is going on and we can't go to Dumbledore for obvious reasons. Let's focus on the third task and getting Harry out of it safely," Hermione commanded. "Obviously it's going to be a maze as we saw it on the quiditch pitch. It's in a week's time Harry and you should practice everything we learnt now."

"I know Hermz. It's just that I don't think there's much I can do now. We've been practicing for a long time now and I'm ready. Let's just have fun for a change ok. We can even go to the room of requirements with Ron," he said in distaste.

"No Harry mate, I think we shouldn't. Let's just go and have fun on our own. Him being suspicious will be worth it in the end. We can even swim like that time we tried opening the egg."

Everyone agreed to that and they had an awesome time just being kids.

**H&G H&G**

"So what do you have to report to me Mr Weasley?" Dumbledore asked the young man in front of him.

"I have nothing professor. They act normal and they study really hard so I guess that's why Harry is so smart now. He is always disappearing with Ginny though," he said angrily. "As a matter of fact he, Hermione, Neville and Ginny are always going off somewhere."

Dumbledore reflected on that. 'It seems as if that group doesn't trust Mr Weasley. I guess I'll just have to invite Mr Potter into my office and see what is going on. I can't afford for him not to trust me. It is for the greater good of course and it doesn't hurt for me to be in political power.' Aloud he said "Very well Mr Weasley. You have to get that group to trust you completely. Find out what they are doing and I'll reward you generously. Does being a prefect sound good to you?"

Ron couldn't have been happier to receive the news. He grinned happily and agreed to whatever Dumbledore had to say. 'I'll have something that he won't have for a change,' he thought as he left Dumbledore's office.

**H&G H&G**

Two days before the final task Harry was called up to go the headmaster's office. He knew Dumbledore would try something but hoped it was something he could handle. He was about to knock on the door when the headmaster called out for him to enter. 'I wonder how he does that.'

"Good afternoon Harry," Dumbledore said while looking through his moon shaped spectacles.

"Hello sir."

"Please have a sit Harry. I've been worried about you. But of course you've been surprising me with every challenge."

'Yeah right,' Harry thought to himself. In the past Dumbledore's praise would have meant the world to him but things had changed. Dumbledore had lost the blind trust that he had had on him.

"Thank you sir," Harry said without letting on his true feelings.

"Have some tea while we talk Harry. So are you prepared for the third task? I would hate to have you injured."

Harry accepted the tea and answered Dumbledore's questions. Harry figured that Dumbledore was trying to pry into what he had been doing because he kept on asking him questions on what he had been doing. He hadn't known that Ron was that observant and so was surprised when Dumbledore told him that Ron had said he disappeared regularly.

"No disrespect or anything sir, but why would Ron tell you that?"

"We were talking one day and I was asking him how you're doing and conversation led to another."

'Yeah right. Do you think I'm stupid?' "That's nice of you headmaster. And I have a girlfriend that happens to be Ron's sister so obviously we try to keep out of his hair. Hermione is tutoring Neville so that's why they disappear," he improvised quickly. "I guess we should suggest Ron to join them. I didn't realize he felt left out." Harry tried to play his cards right. Hopefully Dumbledore would believe his act.

"I understand Mr Potter."

'Yep bought it,' Harry cheered silently.

"You may go now; I would assume your friends are waiting for you."

"Thank you sir."

While Harry was walking back to the common he encountered Cho Chang.

"Hello Harry," she said in a quiet, sweet voice.

"Hi Cho," Harry didn't know why but he was suddenly drawn to Cho. He had always thought that she was beautiful but now her beauty hit him full on. He found himself thinking how pretty she was.

She walked closer to him and smiled at him. Harry could feel his heartbeat getting faster and he swallowed. He suddenly wanted nothing but to snog the daylights out of her.

"You know I think you're really handsome," she told him while getting closer to him.

He was going to tell him how beautiful he thought she was when an image of Ginny came to his mind.

"Right," he muttered while backing away from her, "I have to go." Harry sprinted the rest of the way wondering what was wrong with him. He kept thinking that he shouldn't be feeling like that about anyone except Ginny. He'd never even thought of Cho before and now he wanted to kiss her and ask her to be his girlfriend? He didn't know what was wrong with him but he intended to fix it.

When he entered the common room he went straight to Ginny and pulled her to his dorm. Thankfully Ron was preoccupied so he didn't notice.

"Harry you git! What the hell are you doing? I was busy and you just…" Ginny stopped at the look of panic on Harry's face.

"Harry are you alright? Harry? Harry talk to me."

Harry just pulled her along until they entered his dorm. He pulled up privacy charms and looked at her.

"Ginny you know that I love you right?"

"Yes," Ginny said confused. "Harry please tell me what's going on because you're scaring me."

"I almost kissed Cho."

Ginny just looked at him for a moment with a look of devastation before anger took over. "YOU WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUWOULD DO THIS TO ME HARRY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU EVEN WANT TO DO THAT? Am I not good enough for you anymore?" She asked in a quiet voice. She had asked in such a defeated tone that Harry felt like a complete toerag.

"Ginny please listen to me,"

"I knew this was too good to be true. The great Harry Potter liking someone like me," she said bitterly. "Do you like her?"

"Ginny! I love you ok!" he told her desperately while wiping the tears that had fallen on her cheeks. "I don't know why I felt like that. I just did. I never even thought about her before and suddenly I want to snog the brains out of her."

"Wow Harry!" Ginny started sarcastically, "way to rub salt on an injury."

"Ginevra please! You know I would never do anything like that to you. You know that. You're everything to me and I would never, ever do anything to jeopardize that.'

Ginny looked at him carefully and then nodded her head. Harry pulled her tightly to him. "I'm sorry baby. I don't know what came over me. I just knew that something was wrong though. I would never betray you like that."

"You didn't drink any love potions, did you?"

"No I didn't. The only thing I drank was the tea that…Dumbledore…gave…to me," he finished slowly.

"Love potion? That's low even for him," he said angrily.

"Do you think you'll feel this way around Cho again? Is there an antidote?"

"I don't know. Let's go ask Hermione. Thanks Ginny for giving me a chance to explain. I love you so much."

"I love you too Harry. And I'm sorry for not trusting you. I just felt so hurt and…"

She was cut off by Harry kissing her tenderly. "It's ok. I think I would have felt that way too. And you are good enough for me. Sometimes I feel that I don't deserve you but who am I to kick a gift in the mouth."

"Of course you deserve me Harry James Potter. You're the most amazing person I've ever had the fortune to meet."

"You too sweetheart."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go and figure this out."

They went to find Hermione who was enraged at what they told her. She wanted to report Dumbledore but unfortunately there was no proof and no one would believe them anyways.

So instead she settled on making the antidote for Harry since she knew what it was. Luckily the ingredients were really easy to find so she went right into it. She told them that it would be ready by morning. That night Harry and Ginny both slept in the common room because they didn't want to let each other go until they knew that the love potion was out of Harry's system.

Fortunately for them Hermione had the antidote ready for them when they woke up.

"Thank you so much Hermione. You have no idea how much this means to us."

'Of course I do Ginny. You would be devastated if Harry would dump you, I know that. Thank Merlin Harry is resistant to these things. If it was someone else they wouldn't have been able to even question their feelings. I wonder if Cho was in on it though."

"Probably," answered Harry, "She was turning on the charm tenfold. Poor Cedric though."

"I know. First his glory is taken from him, no offence sweetie, now his girlfriend does this."

"I know," Harry agreed. "Do you think we should tell him?"

"I doubt he would believe us." Hermione told them. "Now go and get dressed. We have classes in two hours."

During breakfast, Cho kept on smiling at Harry. Harry ignored her and kept on tightening his hold on Ginny's hold.

"Did it work?" she asked him anxiously.

"I think so. All I feel now is anger at what she has done."

"Me too. Hey look Cedric is looking at Cho while she smiles at you and he looks really mad."

"Hopefully he breaks up with her."

Fortunately for Cedric he did just that.

**H&G H&G**

"Harry, be careful. We want you in one piece and we don't want to be around a mad Ginny if there's something happens to you," Hermione told him while hugging him.

"I'll be fine Hermz," he assured her.

"Good luck mate," Ron and Neville said at the same time and patted him on his back.

"Thank you guys."

Luna was staring blankly ahead with a blank look on her face. They were expecting her to say something so they were all looking at her. "Lu?" Neville said trying to get her attention. "Luna!" he repeated a bit louder.

"I see a lot of redules," she told the others quietly. "They are associated with evil. Something bad is going to happen today."

"Oh please Loony, I mean Luna," Ron corrected when he saw everyone looking at him, "Only you can see these things. I'm leaving. I'll save you guys seats."

"Ignore him Lu," Neville told her sweetly, "he's really stupid."

Luna smiled at him and went over to hug him. "Thanks Nev." She turned to Harry and hugged him too while telling him to be careful.

Neville, Luna and Hermione left to give Ginny and Harry some privacy.

"Okay Harry. You heard what Luna said. Please be extra careful okay? I don't want to lose you."

"You won't love. I'm made of stronger stuff. Just come and give me my good luck kiss already."

Ginny laughed and kissed him good luck.

"Be careful. Remember I love you," she told him while holding on tightly to him.

'I will. I love you too. Now go and make sure Padfoot doesn't get in trouble."

Sirius had made sure that he came to this task and had come in his animagus form. He was already in the stands with the others.

"Ok sweetie. See you later."

Since Harry had the highest score, he was the first champion to enter the maze. The moment he entered the maze everything became dark and eerily silent. He ran to the left and whispered the point me charm. It was kind of weird to him that he found almost no challenges.

He kept hearing shots signaling that the other champions had entered the maze but still he encountered nothing.

He met up with Cedric after a while and he looked out of breath. "Are you alright Cedric?"

"I'm fine Harry. You?"

"Me too. I haven't seen anything yet."

"Nothing?" asked Cedric shocked. "Not Hagrid's blast ended skrewts or anything?"

"Nope," Harry said while shaking his head.

"Wow, well Harry, see you later." They took different routes, Harry taking the right and Cedric the left.

Harry had Fleur scream at one point and wondered what she had seen. Finally he encountered a dementer and he yelled out "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The dementer stumbled but didn't move back.

'Wait a minute dementers don't stumble', "Riddikulus" he yelled out. The boggart disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Finally he reached a sphinx which gave him a riddle in order to pass through. If he got it wrong, it would attack, if he chose not to answer it would leave him alone and if he got the answer right, it would let him pass.

'**First think of a person who lives in disguise,**

**Who deals in secretes in naught but lies,**

**Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,**

**The middle of middle and end of the end?**

**And finally give me the sound often heard**

**During the search for a hard-to-find word,**

**Now string them together, and answer me this,**

**Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss'**

Harry took a few minutes to figure it out. He didn't want to rush into anything abnd so carefully thought about it. He asked the sphinx to repeat the riddle and it willingly obliged.

"Ok first line, lives in disguise and secretes…hmm…imposter…or spy I'll come back to that. Second line…no idea…third line…er…word..er…er it's ER! Ok spy…er. A creature that I wouldn't want to kiss would be a…spider!"

The sphinx smiled at him and stood up to let him pass. Harry smiled at it and thanked it. He saw the cup glistering in the distance and he ran to it. He saw Cedric running up to the cup from the opposite side. Unfortunately for him a spider was just about to strike.

"Cedric look out!"

Cedric threw himself down and avoided colliding with it but unfortunately he lost his wand in the process.

"STUPEFY! IMPEDIMENTA! STUPEFY!" Harry yelled until he had stunned the creature.

"Thank you Harry."

"I wouldn't let you get Cedric. Go and get the cup."

"No, you go."

"Fine let's go together."

When they got to the cup, Harry halted and looked at it carefully. He felt the magical signature of a portkey around it. Cedric just looked at him confused.

"Is something wrong Harry?"

"It's a portkey," he said worriedly. "Do you think it's part of the tournament?" he asked Cedric.

"I don't know. Probably though."

"Still let's keep our wands out. I have a bad feeling about this and Luna warned me about evil."

Cedric looked at him probably wondering why someone would listen to Luna. "Ok so let's go in three. Three, two, one, go." They felt the tug of a portkey as soon as they touched the cup.

They landed in one what appeared to be a grave yard.

"Let's delusion ourselves." Harry advised.

"You know how to do that?" Cedric asked surprised.

"Of course. Come on before someone comes.'

They delusioned themselves and even before they could move they heard foot steps. Harry saw red when he saw that it was Wormtail. "Where is he? Come out Harry. No one is going to hurt you."

'He must think I'm a complete idiot. Why would I just come out?'

Harry thought on what to do. He needed to get out of there and take Pettigrew with him if he could. "Cedric, I'm going to try and get Wormtail ok? Stay where you are," he whispered.

"Harry you need help, I mean come on you're a fourth year."

"Fine. Go and get the cup and I'll try to stun him."

Wormtail seemed to be looking everywhere for him. There was a bundle that kept giving directions and Harry was sure that it was Voldermort. From the dream that he had had during the summer, he wouldn't be surprised.

He sneaked up on wormtail and cast the stunning spell silently. It hit Wormtail even before he knew what was coming to him. Wormtail dropped the bundle and before Harry could do anything about it, it disappeared.

How it did that was beyond him. He thought that Voldermort had no powers left but he just disappeared like that? He decided to run for it before anything happened. He called out to Cedric and grabbed Wormtail. Cedric ran up to them and gave him the portkey.

"It's not a two-way portkey. I can't make one either. It's ok, I can."

Harry took the portkey and muttered 'portus' and the cup glowed blue. He grabbed it and Wormtail at the same time that Cedric grabbed it.

The moment they reappeared on the grounds of Hogwarts a number of people ran up to them. The maze had disappeared the moment that the cup had been touched. There had been a feeling of panic when Harry and Cedric were nowhere to be found. Learners were muttering to each other while families were clutching each other for support.

The moment that the two champions appeared, a feeling of relief spread out on the crowd. They wondered who the man was but mostly were glad that they were alright.

"Harry! What happened?" asked Mr Weasley, who had reached them first. "Who is that?"

"Harry dear you're alright!" Mrs. Weasley hugged him tightly and looked everywhere for damage.

"I'm alright. We both are. It turned out that the cup was a portkey. And this is Peter Pettigrew."

To say the group was shocked would be putting it lightly.

"Harry!" Ginny stumbled into his arms as his friends arrived. "We were so scared when we couldn't find you. I'm so glad that you're ok."

Harry hugged her back tightly and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Where is Professor Moody going professor?" Hermione asked Dumbledore.

Everyone turned and looked at Moody who appeared to be walking towards the gates.

"Let's try to stop him. I think I made another mistake this year," he said while running towards Moody.

Charlie enlarged his broom and chased after them.

Moody was eventually caught by Charlie just as he was about to reach the gates. It turned out that he was really Crouch junior and not Moody. He had been using polyjuice potion the whole year. He was questioned with Veritaserum. Crouch would have been put in Azkaban with his son but it turned out that he was dead.

Madame Bones had questioned Wormtail before the minister got there and so Sirius had gotten a pardon and ten thousand galleons to go with it. Both Crouch junior and Wormtail were thrown in Azkaban.

The minister refused to believe anything about a failed attempt at resurrecting Voldermort. He probably would have refused to let Sirius go if it wasn't for Madame Bones.

The real Mad-eye Moody was removed from his trunk and sent to St. Mungus.

When the ministry officials had left and it was only the Weasleys, Harry's friends, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Sirius in his animagus form and Snape left, Harry cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I would like you guys to meet someone. Padfoot come here. This is Sirius."

Sirius transformed into his animagus form and Mrs. Weasley screamed and fainted.

"Hello everyone."

There were greetings coming from everyone except Snape who looked like he had swallowed a lemon whole.

"I see you're looking a bit healthier Mr. Black than the last time I saw you."

"Yes headmaster," Sirius agreed but offered no more of an explanation. "Nice to meet you guys," he said to the marauders. "Harry has told me all about you. I would love to stay and talk to you but there are things I have to do. Harry, look after yourself ok? And don't do anything stupid," he whispered to him when he hugged him.

**H&G H&G**

"What a night," Neville exclaimed when they got to the common room.

"I know," Harry agreed.

"Enough of the talking, let's just enjoy the party" Ron told them. For once they all agreed with Ron.

The party had gone on until three in the morning. It would have probably gone all night but the Professor McGonagall had ordered them to go to bed.

Harry and Ginny had decided to sleep in the common room once again.

"I'm so glad that you're ok Harry. You scared the hell out of me you know."

"I know Gin and I'm sorry."

"I can't believe we're going home tomorrow."

"I know."

"I don't want to go. I won't see you for the whole summer. That's going to be awful."

"Take this," Harry handed her a mirror. "I forgot to tell you about the mirrors before. I have one also. It's a two-way mirror. When you need to talk to me just call my name."

Ginny hugged him tightly and kissed him. "Where did you get them?"

"Sirius made them for me. Apparently he and dad had these when they were at school so that they wouldn't be bored during detention."

"Well thank Merlin for them then."

"I love you Ginevra. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I love you too. Promise you'll write to me."

"I promise."

**A.N Yet another chapter peeps. Thank you to all those who reviewed again. You make me want to write more and better.**

**And I got a review from thecoolstone who pleaded with me to stop writing this story because I portrayed Ron the way I did. I didn't know whether to laugh or feel angry or sorry for the guy. I mean this is fanfiction and if he/she is going to take everything to heart then he's going to be pissed all the time. Lucky for you guys I won't listen to what he had to say and will continue writing to my heart's desire.**

**I've just thought of the perfect person to pair Hermione with as Ron is obviously out of the question. I wonder if you can guess who it is.**

**I'd love to hear what you have to say so review!**


	12. summer break

Chapter 12: Summer break

"WAKE UP HARRY!"

That was what Harry Potter woke up to on his first day of the summer. Sirius had decided that they would travel Europe for the whole duration of the vacation. He had told Harry that they would do nothing but have fun the whole summer. Of course Harry knew that he still had to study and practice some spells but he didn't say that to Sirius just yet. His godfather had been in prison for twelve years and he didn't want to dampen his spirits by reminding him of work. Plus, he was just glad not to be at the Dursley's for the summer and he had never traveled before so it was going to be a great experience for him as well.

They were currently in Paris with many plans made by Sirius. He wouldn't share most of them with Harry though, insisting that Harry would find out more as time went on. Harry of course didn't mind. As long as he was with Sirius then everything would be ok.

"HARRY!"

"I'm coming Sirius," Harry answered groggily.

"Well hurry up! We're going to be late."

Harry didn't know exactly what it was that they were going to be late for but he went to get ready nonetheless.

"Gosh Harry…how long does it take you to get ready?" Sirius asked 45 minutes later.

"Whose fault is it that I had to wake up at five thirty for Merlin knows what!" Harry complained.

"Huh! That is a very bad attitude, Godson of mine. If there's something to be done in life then don't procrastinate."

"Whatever. So what important thing do we have to do today?"

Sirius grinned and put an arm over Harry's shoulders. "Well, I did say we're just going to have fun right?"

At Harry's nod, he continued, "Well what better way to do that, than to see what French ladies have to offer ey?"

Harry groaned, "Sirius I want nothing to do with anyone who is not Ginny. Anyways she would kill me. You know how she is" He complained.

Sirius let out a booming laughter, "Whoa you are whipped kiddo. You remind me of your father but at least with you, the lady in question returns your feelings. Your poor father had a bad time of it. Anyways I was joking. We're going to get a tour of Paris, and then hopefully tomorrow we'll be able to go bungee jumping. How does that sound?"

Harry was pleasantly surprised. Bungee jumping? He'd never thought of it before but he supposed that it would be fun.

"It sounds awesome. I've seen it on television but I never thought I'd do it myself."

"Well then Harry, it's a good thing that you have me as a god father right? Just imagine how many teenage kids have godfather as cool as me."

Harry laughed at that and shook his head. "You're so full of yourself Sirius."

"Pshhh…You would be too if you were me," Sirius said, smiling while he led Harry out the door.

**H&G**

"That was fantastic Sirius!" Harry said breathlessly.

"Yeah! Yeah. We should do it again sometime."

The pair were now in Spain and had just come back from skiing in the Pyrenean mountains. They had spent the whole day in the mountains enjoying themselves and taking pictures for their friends. They had already been to France, Germany, Switzerland and Romania. They still had Greece to go to and then their vacation would be over.

"I cannot believe that we're going home already in two weeks time," Sirius sighed sadly.

"Yeah I know," Harry agreed. "But I can't wait to see Ginny again. I miss her like mad,"

He told Sirius. Of course they had been communicating almost everyday but it still wasn't enough. He wanted to touch her, to run his hands through her hair, to hold her and to kiss her. He hadn't even been there for her birthday and he had felt awful the whole day. He had even fought with Sirius because he had wanted to go back to England for her special day but Sirius would have none of that. Harry had thrown a great temper but Sirius was the adult and so he had to abide by the rules. He did eventually apologize to Sirius for acting like a spoilt child and they had overcome that.

"Speaking about Ginny," Sirius started with a grimace, "we need to talk."

Harry saw Sirius' expression and figured that this was not a conversation that he would like to have. Unfortunately for him, he was right. This was definitely not a conversation any teenager would want to have.

"Now Harry, I realize that you and Ginny are quite serious for a couple your age. And you are at an age where hormones will be wrecking your life. You'll start to want to do things obviously."

Harry blushed a deep red at what Sirius was implying. He knew that when Sirius became a part of his life that he would have a father figure to talk to, he had just not thought that he would give them the 'talk' and on holiday no less. Just listening to him made him feel extremely embarrassed because he had an idea of where this was going.

"Listen Harry, my best advise in this is to wait. I know I seem like a hypocrite because I lost my virginity in my fourth year." At this point, Harry was flushed crimson once again.

"Of course my situation was completely different to yours. It was just for fun for me and so no feelings were involved. Imagine me having feelings for a seventh year," Sirius said while shaking his head and smiled at the memory. "Anyways Harry what I'm trying to say is that moving too fast often ruins relationships because people are not having sex for the right reasons. When you and Ginny decide to take that step, It should be because you want to show each other how much you love one another ok?" Harry nodded hid head again, wanting nothing more than to leave the room or better yet for the floor to open up and swallow him.

"Nonetheless my boy, I'm going to tell you about the mechanics, contraception and anything in between so that you at least know what you're doing when the right time comes for you."

Harry left for his room with the deepest blush and a dazed look. Sirius had talked about everything including how to pleasure a girl to how to satisfy himself. At some points in the conversation, he had wanted to get up and run as far away as he could.

When he got to his room, he took deep breathes and tried to process everything that Sirius had said. While he was doing that, he heard a voice calling out his name. He looked around for his mirror and picked it up.

"Hey Ginny," he said with a genuine smile.

"Harry! You wont believe…wait are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he tried to assure her but she just looked back at him.

"Ok I just had 'the talk' with Sirius just now. He was a bit…ummm…graphical."

Ginny laughed at him. "Aww shame sweetie. Oh well at least you know right. My mom has been giving me those since forever. Well I guess she's still going to give me a proper one because she just told me to wait. What did Sirius say?"

"He told me that we should wait too but then he gave me this graphic advice anyways," he said shaking his head in distaste.

"Anyways, what were you going to say sweetheart"

"Percy left," she said angrily. Just the thought of what her brother had said got her blood boiling.

"He left? What do you mean?" asked a confused Harry.

"He said that Wormtail wasn't trying to resurrect Voldermort and that you're a liar. He even told me to stay away from you. How could he even say that Harry?" asked a clearly hurt Ginny.

"Oh Gin…I wish I could be with you right now." Harry was furious with the Weasley brother. He had always found Percy a bit uptight and aloof but to actually to abandon his family for the ministry was despicable. And he had known him for four years so surely he could judge if he would lie about Voldermort. What angered him the most was the fact that he had told his Ginny to stay away from him. How could he say that? He would never do anything g to hurt Ginny and that should be obvious to anyone.

"I know baby. I wish you were here too. I miss you so much. It's been awful not holding you. I can't wait till you get back."

"I miss you too Gin. I miss your laugh, I miss the way your eyes glow when you're mad, I miss the way you smell, I miss everything about you," he told her sincerely.

Ginny had tears in her eyes by the time he finished talking. "That's one of the reasons I love you. You always know how to make me feel better. You're so sweet Harry. You make me happy," she told him simply with a bright smile on her face.

Harry smiled at her, feeling his heart swell with love for his girlfriend. Being apart from for her for so long had been the hardest thin g that he'd ever done. Even when he had had to go to the Dursley's he'd never felt this way. He didn't want to go obviously but he hadn't felt this deep yearning that he felt for Ginny.

"By the way I received the photos that you sent me Harry. Oh my gosh! It looks like you're having so much fun. Weren't you scared when you had to go bungee jumping? Or sky diving?"

"I was a bit nervous but I was more excited though. It was so much fun Gin. I wish you were here too."

"Yeah I know right?"

"Well when we're older I'll take you around the world and we can make our own memories yeah?"

"That would be fantastic sweetheart," she agreed enthusiastically. "So what did you guys do today?"

Harry gave her the biggest smile that told her that he was extremely happy. His eyes shone brightly as he told her about his day.

"It was the best day ever babe. We went skiing for the whole day. I fell quite a lot at first but I got a hang of it after a while. It was so much fun!"

"I'm so glad you're having a great summer, even though I want you here with me, but then when you…Oh that's my mom," she said after listening to something inside her room.

"I've got to go sweetheart. I miss you and I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Ginny blew him a kiss and disconnected the mirror connection.

Harry slept well that night but kept on having dreams of him and Ginny in very compromising situations. He felt hot and bothered and he blamed Sirius for that.

**H&G**

"Ok Harry, I've made a decision."

"What decision?" Harry asked with a furrowed brow.

"We are going to London tomorrow."

Harry looked at him in surprise and then he jumped up and hugged him. "Really? That is fantastic news Sirius!" He said all this while jumping around.

"Ok kiddo, relax. I know you really want to see your friends, especially Ginny so I thought we'd just be a week early. It wouldn't really be fair on you to go straight back to school when we get back. We can leave straight after lunch ok?"

"Okay!" Harry said while wearing a large grin on his face. "Let me go and tell Ginny. It's a good thing we're traveling anonymously otherwise we'd have to sign for portkeys and all that right?"

'Yep! But since we're geniuses and no one except your friends knows that we're out the country, we can travel safely.

Harry smiled happily and ran up to pack his things. He had bought many things while traveling and so he had to enlarge his trunk to fit in everything.

He too out his mirror and called out for Ginny. He was so excited, he was practically bubbling with energy.

"Harry! Why do you look so happy?" asked a smiling Ginny. Harry's happiness was so infectious; she couldn't help but feel happy too.

"You won't guess what I'm doing today!"

" You know I hate it when you make me guess. Just tell me already Harry!" she whined.

"Fine," Harry laughed. Ginny always made these theatrics when she wanted to know something but he never minded.

"I'm coming home today sweetheart."

Ginny just stared at him gob smacked for a second and then she screamed.

Harry just laughed and waited for his girlfriend to calm down.

"Really Harry?" she finally asked after she finished screaming.

"Yes," he told her excitedly. "I'll probably see you in…" he looked at his watch, " in three hours."

"Oh Harry! You've made my day. I can't wait to see you. You'll come straight to the Burrow right?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I will Ginevra. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he told her happily.

"But I do have to finish packing if you want to see me in those three hours," he told her.

"ok, ok, I'll see you later Harry.

After said lunch, Sirius had made a portkey which they had taken. They had then landed in Grimmauld place.

"Sirius, do we have to stay here? I mean this place is so evil. I can't imagine you staying here on your own while I'm away at school." Harry really didn't like the atmosphere in the house. He had never seen the house before as Sirius had taken them straight to France when the train stopped in London.

"I know how you feel Harry but this house is really safe. It's unplottable and it's under the fidelius. Don't worry kiddo, the place will be all fixed up by the time you come back for Christmas. In fact we can start on it right away," he said excitedly.

Harry shook his head hurriedly and walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to see Ginny, remember?" he asked hi godfather.

"Oh yeah. Well then hurry up and let's go."

"You're coming?" Harry asked surprised.

"Of course I am," Sirius replied with a roll of his eyes.

**H&G**

Harry stumbled through the fireplace and before he could even complain about his lack of grace, he had his breath sucked out of him by Ginny,

"Oomph!"

"HARRY!" she screamed as she tightened her hold on him.

"Baby, I can't breathe," said a breathless Harry.

Ginny moved back a little with a sheepish look on her face, "Sorry.'

Harry grinned and pulled her to him and gave her a searing kiss. He tried to show her how much he had missed her in that kiss. He pulled her in and deepened the kiss. She tasted of strawberries and Harry couldn't get enough. He tilted his head to get a better angle and kissed her with more heat. They would have carried on kissing too if it wasn't for the clearing of a throat.

They pulled apart and looked at each other. Harry gave Ginny another peck on the lips and pulled her to him. They looked around and saw all the Weasleys looking at them. They flushed at the attention they were receiving.

"Well, then," began a flustered Molly. She knew she had to have a talk with her daughter. She didn't realize that their relationship was so passionate and she didn't want her to do anything that she would end up regretting.

"It's good to see you Harry," she said while pulling him in for a tight hug.

"It's good to see you to Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied with a smile. He was surprised that she hadn't said anything about the display they had just put on.

" Harry!"

"We are so glad to see you."

Harry looked at the twins and smiled at them. He didn't know who had said what but he was happy to see them nonetheless. He hoped that they were having fun working on their joke shop. He had given them his part of the Triwizard winnings as their start up capital. Of course they hadn't wanted to take it but then again Harry was a persistent person and so they had accepted after he had threatened to give it to Ron or Dean. They had been appalled at that and had quickly agreed to take the money.

'How are you guys? How's everything going?" he asked conspicuously.

"Everything is going well," Fred replied while looking at his mother who was busy preparing something to eat.

"we'll talk later Harry," said George while he and Fred ran up the stairs.

"I wonder what those two are up to?" asked Molly, "they're always rushing somewhere and they haven't made as many pranks this summer.

"Maybe they're doing their work?" suggested Harry. Everyone looked at him as if he was mad and so Harry shrugged and went to Ginny.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah I'd love to," Harry said while taking Ginny's hand. He had missed this/ Just holding her hand and being around her. He felt so much happier when she was around.

"Your hair looks longer," he observed while running a hand through her hair. He had always loved her hair. It had so many shades of red, it was fascinating. During school, in the previous year, he would spend hours just sitting and running his hand through her hair while they talked.

"Yeah, I just decided to stop cutting it for a while. Do you prefer it shorter?" she asked while biting her lip.

"No," he told her while brushing his thumb over her lip. "I like it like this too," he told her while he ran his hand through her hair once again.

"You're so tan," Ginny observed while they were walking. Of course Harry had been doing sports and many outdoor while on holiday and so he had gotten a nice looking tan. "Yeah? Well that what happens when you go on holiday with Sirius," he told her with a big grin on his face.

Ginny returned the grin and ran her fingers through his hair. "Now I have to worry a lot more about girls putting love potions in your pumpkin juice," she said with a pout.

Harry laughed and kissed her. It was supposed to be a light kiss but then again they hadn't done anything in so long that they just got carried away when they kissed. Harry brushed his tongue along her lip and she opened up for him. Their tongues played a tango together and they both moaned. Harry pulled back and looked at her with love in his eyes. "I missed doing that," he told her while looking at her lips.

"Yeah, me too," she told him and leant in towards him and they kissed once more.

When they came up for air, Harry brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and took her hand. They carried walking in a comfortable silence until they reached the lake.

"So how was everything here Gin?"

"It was ok. You know how it gets here. It was the same. Ron was ok too. You know I just don't understand him sometimes. He didn't seem like the kind of person who would do that to us while we were at home. I just don't know about him."

Harry kissed her on the cheek and pulled her to him. It must have been difficult for her, he thought to himself. One brother abandons his family and the other is working with Dumbledore to separate her from the boy she loves.

"It's going to be ok sweetheart," he told her comfortingly.

"Yeah I know. Just as long as you're here Harry."

After another moment of silence, Ginny looked up and asked Harry, "What do you think Voldermort is doing now?"

"I don't know Ginny. I hope his not going to be causing any trouble any time soon."

"I hope so too. You know Harry I was reading this novel while I was bored. This guy left his girlfriend to protect her and it broke her heart. Promise me you will never do that to me," she asked him while looking at him with imploring brown eyes.

Harry swallowed and promised. He knew Voldermort would rise again and even though he wanted to keep Ginny out of harms way, he needed her close to him too. She made him feel stronger and it would break both their hearts to not be together.

**H&G**

The rest of that week Harry had great amounts of fun. He usually spent some time at the Weasleys with everyone and more time with Ginny. At one point he visited Hermione, Neville and Luna. Of course Sirius had insisted on them fixing the house together. Harry's room was already done in mixed colors of reds and greens. Sirius had asked him about his choice of colors but he had just said that red was his favorite and green is Ginny's. Sirius had given him a look and laughed at that and commented that he was already planning on bringing girls in his room. Harry had just looked at him and said "Not just any girl, Ginny." He had left behind a laughing Sirius.

During dinner at the Weasleys one day, Professor Dumbledore had come in to question them about their whereabouts that summer. They, of course told him nothing other than that they were safe and had lots of fun. Obviously he could see from their tans that they had been out of the country but they wouldn't confirm anything. Mr Weasley had been appalled by the way they were treating the headmaster. Sirius had just shrugged at her and told her that Dumbledore had nothing to do with their personal lives. He was just Harry's headmaster, nothing more. They were careful not to say anything suspicious around Ron of course. Even though he was a bit subdued lately, they couldn't be less careful because of that. For all they knew, that was part of the plan to get them to trust him more. That was not going to happen anytime soon though.

The Weasleys helped whenever they could. Ginny of course helped everyday. What better way to spend the day than with Harry? They would take breaks together to eat or just hang out. They were all having so much fun fixing the Black's family house.

Of course the summer had to come to an end. Harry was finished with everything and was just waiting for Sirius to take him to the station. He couldn't wait for school to start again. But this had been his best summer ever and this was the first time he felt like he wouldn't mind if his vacation was extended. Usually he couldn't wait for the summer to be over.

The only reason he wanted to go so much to school was Ginny. He would spend however much time he wanted to spend with her without her mother constantly looking over them.

**A.N**

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I got some suggestions on whom to pair Hermione with. It was really great to see what you guys think. I guess you'll just have to wait to see who it is.**

**Thank you for all the support.**


	13. the new teacher

**Chapter 13**

**The new teacher**

Harry was sitting patiently at home waiting for Sirius to be done so that they could go to the King Cross Station. Their house had been transformed mostly to a beautiful home over the previous weeks. It had taken a lot of hard work but it was worth the effort. There were still a few rooms that needed to be done but other than that, it was just as beautiful as the other pure blood houses and as light as that of 'blood traitors'.

"About time," Harry told his godfather who just came down the stairs looking the opposite of what his godson looked like. Harry looked excited and couldn't sit down for a second while Sirius was calm and relaxed.

"Relax Harry. We are still very early you know. So there's no need to rush."

Sirius proceeded to make a huge breakfast for the both of them. This was the last morning with his godson for a while yet and he was going to make the most of it. Harry could afford to eat with him one more time before he went to school.

"Alright, I guess I should eat breakfast," Harry conceded. Of course he enjoyed the time that he spent with Sirius and he wasn't going to do that until Christmas so he was happy to spend the next few hours with him. He was still anxious to see his friends though but he was going to spend more time with them in the next few moths anyway so it was cool. He would probably have to wait a while for Ginny at the station since her family was always late anyway.

"So what are you going to be doing while I'm gone?" Harry asked as he finished his breakfast.

"I've decided to go back to being an auror. I'm sure Voldermort is going to be showing himself again quite soon and I want us to be ready. And I want you to also practice dueling Harry. All of your friends should in fact. I want you guys to be ready for anything. Voldermort won't stay down for long. He's bound to try something and I want you all to be safe."

Sirius had been stressing about Harry's safety all summer and had taken to planning and plotting all ways to keep his godson safe in every way possible. When they went globe trotting, he had made sure they had escorts following them everywhere. Harry of course didn't know about that. Sirius was sure that Harry would never have agreed to it or would have been difficult and reserved during the trip if he knew about it.

Harry's friends also meant a lot to him and Sirius knew this. That's why he had the Weasley's, Granger's, Longbottom and Lovegood houses watched. He was not taking any chances. If anything happened to his friends and more especially Ginny, Harry would just close into himself, and blame himself. He couldn't let that happen. Harry deserved all the happiness that he could get even with the prophecy hanging over his head.

"I know Sirius. We've been training for a while now anyway. I'm not going to say we're the best because we still have a long way to go but we wouldn't die if we would be cornered by a group of death eaters. We are going to continue our training this year and when Tom comes back we'll be ready."

Sirius looked at his godson with a look of pride and love. He looked so determined and Sirius was sure his parents would have been proud of him. He knew that Harry was still young but he deserved to know about the prophecy. He hadn't told him during the summer because he actually agreed with Dumbledore about him having a good childhood for once even if it was for one summer. But looking at him now, he knew he was ready to know the truth.

The timing was really bad but he could not help that fact. Harry was likely to be mad at him and he didn't have the time to salvage the situation but Harry deserved to know. He wasn't going to appreciate being kept in the dark for this long but waiting longer would just make things worse.

"And I'm glad to hear that Harry. There is something that I want to talk to you about before you leave. I know I should have told you a long time ago but I didn't want to put such a burden on you. I wanted you to have fun for once. I'm really sorry for keeping you in the dark."

Harry could tell from Sirius' tone that this was serious. He was running through several thoughts of what could be so bad that Sirius would be afraid to tell him. No deaths had been reported and nothing bad had happened as far as he knew so he couldn't figure out what Sirius had to tell him.

"What is it? You're starting to scare me you know," he told Sirius.

"Before you were born, a prophecy was made. It could've meant you or Neville but events led to us believing that it meant you. This is how it went…

**The one with the power to**

**vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…**

**born to those who have thrice defied him,**

**born as the seventh month dies…**

**and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal ,**

**But he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…**

**And either must die at the hand of the other**

**for neither can live while the other survives…**

**the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord**

**will be born as the seventh month dies**

The dates matched and all that and your parents had defied Voldermort three times. But what sealed the deal was the scar that he gave you. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry felt his legs buckling at the news that Sirius had just given him. He was glad that he was sitting down otherwise he would have fallen, he was sure of it. It's not like it was such a shock that he would eventually have to kill Voldermort because he had always known that deep down. It was just terrifying knowing that he was the only one who could do it and that Voldermort knew it too.

In other words he had no choice. At least at first it was something that he chose to do but now the weight of the prophecy was on his shoulders and he was starting to feel it.

"Harry?" Sirius knew the news would not be received well but he had expected something much more explosive like shouting and Harry throwing stuff around.

But all he saw was Harry with a pale face looking off to space. This worried him even more as it didn't seem like something that Harry would do usually. So he didn't know if Harry was taking the news even worse than he had expected of him, whether he felt the burden already or maybe if Harry blamed him for keeping this away from him. He truly didn't know.

"Harry?" he repeated.

Harry looked at him and smiled.

"It's okay Sirius. I'm not mad really. It's just…"

"It's just what?" Sirius asked when Harry trailed off.

"It's mind blowing you know. I've always felt like I had to be the one you know, but now knowing that everyone expects me to be able to do it is kind of scary."

Sirius went to Harry and hugged him.

"I know Harry, I know. But you don't have to do it all alone and you don't have to do it until you're ready."

Harry looked at his godfather and smiled for the first time since he was told of the prophecy. He was really glad that he had Sirius. He couldn't imagine going through this without any parental figure. He knew that if it was up to Dumbledore, he wouldn't have been told until the last minute.

"So what did Dumbledore say about you telling me?" he asked curiously.

Sirius sighed and shook his head, "He didn't want me to tell you. At first I agreed with him because I wanted to give you your first great summer without the Dursleys or Voldermort hanging over our heads. And I'm glad I did that Harry. You wouldn't have relaxed any other way. But I feel you need to know in order to be prepared. Dumbledore refused to give you special training so I thought you should know. During the Christmas break I want to see how good you kids are and I want to help."

"Thank you, Sirius. I really appreciate it." Harry gave his godfather a huge hug. For a person who grew up without affection, he was very affectionate towards people he loved. He hugged Sirius all the time and liked it when Sirius ruffled his hair even though he pretended as if he didn't.

With Ginny, he was even worse. He liked touching her anywhere. He held hands with her whenever they were together; he liked playing with her hair and liked to kiss her all the time. The latter might have also been because he was a teenager and his hormones were acting up.

"It's time to get to the train station so I hope you packed everything."

"I did. Let's go already," Harry said, his voice filled with excitement. Hopefully this year would turn out to be better than the last.

**H&G**

When Sirius and Harry got to King Cross, none of Harry's friends were there yet, so Harry left to find a compartment while Sirius helped him with his trunk.

When he came back outside, Hermione was already there and was talking to Sirius. She had her prefect's badge pinned proudly on her chest.

"Harry!"

"Hermione!"

The two friends grinned at each other and ran to give one another a hug.

"I see you made prefect. Not like there was ever any possibility that you wouldn't," Harry said while grinning at his friend. He knew how important it was to Hermione and was very happy for her.

'Yes," replied a smiling Hermione. "As you know we got our letters the day after you visited so I couldn't tell you and I really wanted to tell you in person."

"Congratulations Hermione. You deserve it."

"Thanks Harry, that means a lot. Hey! Here come the Weasleys."

"Harry! Hermione," shouted Ginny as she ran up to them and hugged them both. She let go of Hermione and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Hey Gin," said a smiling Harry, his day had just improved just by seeing his girlfriend.

"I see you guys will never be early to the train. I guess it's tradition now for you arrive ten minutes before the train leaves," he said to the Weasley clan. Everyone was there except Charlie. He still wasn't close to Bill but they talked and he wasn't hostile towards him.

At first though, Bill hadn't liked the idea of Ginny dating so young and someone as famous as Harry but he had seen how close they were for a couple so young and had decided to give them a chance. So far Harry hadn't done anything to hurt Ginny so far so he couldn't exactly be prejudiced towards him. He really was a good kid and everyone liked him anyways.

"I guess it is lad," replied a smiling Mr Weasley.

"Now go and load up your trunks kids so that we can say goodbye properly."

The twins passed a greeting to the threesome that was there and left to find a compartment with theirs friends in it. Ron punched Harry lightly on the back and hugged Hermione. The two tried to be warm towards Ron for the sake of the people who didn't know about Ron's betrayal but bill noticed that something was off about the 'golden trio.' He was going to find out what exactly was happening with them.

"I'll help you Gin,' Harry said as he followed Ron with Ginny's trunk.

"Nice badge," Harry smiled at Ron. He knew that Ron didn't deserve the badge but he had to act like he meant what he said.

"Thanks Harry," replied a smug looking Ron. He at least had something that Harry didn't have and it was a good feeling. 'Take that Potter!'

When the whistle blew gesturing that the train was ready to leave, a flurry of goodbyes were passed out to the kids. Molly kept on hugging the children and telling them not to do anything foolish. She had been especially stern with the twins but then told them after that she loved them and hugged them tightly with tears on her eyes.

"Honestly mum!"

"You are embarrassing us here,"

"And ruining our reputation," the twins said at the same time while rolling their eyes. Everyone could see that they didn't mean it though. They loved Molly and liked it when she paid them attention and not shout and scold them.

"Take of Ginny dear. And don't get into trouble this year ok?"

"Why is it always me?" grumbled Harry. "Trouble finds me. It's not my fault. But I will try hiding from it and I'll take care of her Mrs Weasley. Don't worry."

Harry hugged her back and left her with Ginny while he went to Sirius.

"Don't forget what we talked about Harry. I also want you to have fun and enjoy your life while you still can. It doesn't mean you should be ignorant though."

"I know Sirius."

Sirius hugged him and ruffled his hair.

"The house will be finished when you come back for Christmas. I have this fantastic idea and you're going to love it. But I can't tell you. It's a surprise so don't even try."

"Fine," Harry pouted. "Don't be too lonely without me."

Sirius laughed and hugged him again.

"Bye Harry. I'll see you in December. Enjoy school."

"Bye Sirius," Harry replied as the train started moving. Everyone started to run into the train while others looked through the windows while waving towards their relatives as the Hogwarts Express left.

The trip to Hogwarts was surprisingly peaceful. Well except, of course, for Draco Malfoy and his goons. He had started taunting Harry about being second best to a Weasley and how horrible he must feel. His more normal comments about mudbloods and blood traitors were also in the mix.

Harry and Neville had simultaneously cast spells towards Draco who turned a bit orange, maybe because of one of the spells or maybe the combination of both.

Cho had tried talking to Harry but Ginny had closed the door in her face.

So apart from those incidences, nothing interesting really happened.

When they got to the Great Hall, they saw a man whom they didn't know.

"Who do you think that is?" Neville asked.

"Obviously a new DADA professor," answered Luna in her usually calm manner. "He seems a bit weird though. Just look at him. He's quite handsome but there is something sinister about him, don't you think?"

As Luna spoke, the new professor looked in their direction and the group of friends didn't miss the look of loathing that the man sent Harry's way.

"Great," Harry mumbled, "one more person that hates me."

Ginny smiled sympathetically at him and squeezed his hand under the table.

"He can't be as bad as Snape right?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

Harry smiled at her and squeezed her hand back.

"Thanks Ginevra."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you Harry. We'll just have to see in class." Hermione being Hermione always had her faith in authorities and didn't want to judge before they had even spoke to the man.

"Oh come on Hermione. Even Snape is not looking at him in loathing and you know Snape always hates people who take his coveted job. That has to mean something"

When they were done eating, Dumbledore stood up and the hall turned silent waiting for what he would say.

"I have a few announces tonight. As you all know the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. Our caretaker Mr Filch has items that are banned from the school. You can go to his office and see his list. The list has been posted on his door. We also have a new Defence against the Dark Arts professor. Let me introduce you to professor Garth. Well that's it for tonight. Goodnight."

Hermione and Ron went to take the first year Gryffindors to the common room while the rest of their friends walked Luna to her common room. Luna still didn't have any other friends apart from the gang she was walking with. Her dorm mates always tried pulling pranks on her or teasing her. But now though she was very good at spells and had actually caught her room mates in a trap while they tried to open her trunk. They didn't mess with her anymore as she had left them hanging upside down for more than two hours on purpose.

"So what do you think the first lesson is going to be like?"

"I don't know Harry," answered Neville. "Hopefully he's not as bad as Snape with the verbal abuse and all."

"Even if he is, I won't be the nice kid that I was with Snape. If he even tries to test me, I'm going to show him who I am."

"Relax Harry," Ginny said trying to calm him down. "Maybe it won't come to that."

"Maybe," answered Harry.

They said goodbye to Luna and trudged up to the Gryffindor common room.

When they arrived in the common room, Hermione and Ron were already waiting for them. They looked like they had just fought which wasn't impossible with the two.

"I can't believe we're already in our O.W.L year you guys. It's going to be so much hard work. Well, if we don't live the work till the last minute we won't be too swamped and…"

Hermione trailed off when Harry just covered her lips with his hand.

"Relax Hermione. We are going to be fine. And we'll follow your advice. After all if I do I'll be able to spend more time with my lovely girlfriend."

Ron scowled and his ears turned red while Ginny smiled sweetly at Harry.

"That's right Harry. And I'm feeling really neglected right now."

"Really?" Harry smiled evilly while he lifted her onto his lap and started tickling her.

"HARRY! STOP! STOP!" Ginny was laughing really loudly and some people even turned to stare at her.

"Still feeling neglected?" laughed Harry into her ear.

Ginny didn't answer and instead wriggled in his hold trying to break free.

"Say it baby!"

"Ok fine. I'm not! Just STOP!"

Harry laughed and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips, then her nose, cheeks, brow and back to her lips.

"You two are so disgusting!" commented one of the twins.

"Yeah whatever! You're just jealous you don't have a beautiful girlfriend like mine Fred," Harry told him while putting his tongue out at Fred.

"What are you trying to say Potter? I'm not beautiful now?" asked an angry Angelina Johnson.

"I…ummm…what….I…er…"

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"I was just teasing," said Harry a bit scared. Harry was the best fighter but he was still scared of his quiditch captain. She was very fierce when she put her mind to it and Harry didn't want to cross her.

Angelina rolled her eyes and winked at Fred. "You get scared easily Potter!"

She left a laughing crowd behind her while Harry groaned into Ginny's neck. He should have known that Angelina was only playing with him. And how was he supposed to know that their relationship was serious now? The last time he checked they didn't have anything serious going on right now. Things must have changed he figured.

**H&G**

The following day, their timetables were handed out and the fifth years realized that their first lesson was with Professor Garth followed by a double period in potions.

"Great! Can things get worse?" complained Harry. Honestly he had such great expectations for the year and they were being smashed within the first two days.

"It won't be that bad Harry."

"Yeah right Gin," Harry commented while rolling his eyes. He knew his girlfriend was only trying to make him feel better but he tried being realistic instead.

"Let's go before I lose house points. Knowing my luck, that could very well happen."

Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron were among the first people to arrive to their DADA class so Harry's fear of points being deducted due to lateness was unfounded.

When everyone had finally settled down, Professor Garth entered the room from his office.

"Good morning class and welcome to your first O.W.L class. As you have heard I'm Professor Garth and I'll be your teacher this year. You have had quite incompetent teachers in the past and I plan to change that. I'll be teaching you how to protect yourselves in any ways possible and also how to recognize different lethal spells and dark creatures.

Now in the past I understand our Mr Potter," At this point he paused and gave Harry a cold look, "has been top of the class since first year. I don't know whether that was because of merit or because he is the boy-who-lived." His tone however suggested that he believed the latter.

Malfoy looked at Harry and snickered. He looked like he would finally enjoy this class.

Harry on the other hand was pissed. He wouldn't let someone else who behaved like Snape to ruin his time in class. DADA was his favorite subject and he would be damned if he was made to feel like he was no good.

"I can assure you that I am quite good sir."

Garth smiled predatorily towards him and asked, "Is that so? Care to show me what you can do? Want to duel me with such superior skills Potter?" He asked with pure venom and coldness in his eyes.

Harry felt like rolling his eyes at the audacity of the man. He was not that stupid and wouldn't fall into that. The one thing that he ha learnt from Snape was not to let anyone antagonize you into doing what you don't want to do.

"That's ok sir. It would be pretty stupid of me to challenge a professor now wouldn't it? You're way more experienced and qualified than me and I don't think of myself to be that go that I would beat a professor."

He did think that he could show him a thing or too but then he didn't want all the death eater kids to go and tell their parents. When Voldermort came back into power he wanted to surprise him with his depth of magical knowledge and skill.

Garth huffed and carried on with his lesson. It had truly been an uncomfortable lesson for Harry. Garth didn't ridicule nor taunt him like Snape usually did but when he gave Harry a glance it would always be filled with a coldness that confused the hell out of Harry. He didn't understand why the man would hate him like that unless he was a death eater which was highly possible with all the DADA teachers that have been employed in the past. So Harry was very glad that the lesson had come to an end.

Potions was horrible as usual and all the other teachers had already given them their O.W.L speech and had given them lots of homework.

So Harry was very glad when the day came to an end and he could just sit in the common room and relax.

"Harry!" Ginny plopped onto his lap and kissed him. "Are you ok? You look tired."

"Yeah I am. It's the first day back and it's been horrible. Garth was horrible. Like the colder version of Snape. And I had them one after the other. Plus the homework that we have is enormous. At least I finished two of my essays during lunch and dinner.'

"So that's why I didn't see you. You haven't eaten the whole day?"

"I have. Dobby sent me food that I ate on my way back to class and a I ate a meal here. I'm sorry I didn't see you the whole day."

"It's ok. I missed you though."

"I missed you too."

Ginny kissed him but let go quickly.

"Are you sure you're ok? I know classes must have been terrible but are you sure nothing else is wrong"

Harry smiled at Ginny and kissed her. She knew him too well.

"Nothing gets past you Gin."

"No. Now tell me."

Harry smiled sadly and held her tighter and then told her the prophecy.

"I guess I'll understand if you want to break up with me now," he told her quietly.

"I would never do that Harry," she told him with tears in her eyes. She held him tightly and cried on his shoulder.

"Shh…sweetheart it's going to be ok."

"I'm scared. What if you die?"

"I won't let that happen. And anyway he's still not back so we have time to prepare."

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too."

The couple kissed and made out for a while until Hermione went over to them and reminded Harry about his work load. They parted reluctantly and started in on their homework while the rest of their friends joined them.

The friends did their homework together until they were the only ones left in the common room. Ginny was done with hers since she didn't have as much homework, but she was just reading ahead because she wanted to spend time with Harry. She was killing two birds with one stone really.

"Ok I'm beat," stated Ron. "I'm going to bed."

The others bid him goodnight and continued with their homework.

"So what are we going to do about him?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe we could stage a fight with him that won't allow Dumbledore to figure it out that we know about what they are doing. In that way he won't try as much to put Harry back under his claws."

"That's actually a good idea Ginny. We should think more about this."

The friends continued to plot through the night until they made a plan. Once they were happy with it they went to bed with thoughts on whether their plan would work out they way they had envisioned.

A.**N**

**Thank you to all the people who read my story. I love you guys. I would really appreciate reviews to hear what you people have to say. I feel very excited and happy when I get alerts that my story is someone's favorite and I would really be happy to get reviews too you guys.**

**I don't know when I'll have another chance to upload but hopefully its going to be in the next 5 days.**

**Thank you guys and remember…review review * grin***


	14. the new chaser

**Over a hundred reviews! YAY! Thank you so much you guys.**

**Chapter 14**

**The new chaser**

The days flew by at Hogwarts with fifth and seventh carrying the brunt of the school work. Everyday they got increasingly large amounts of homework with potions being the worst of the lot. Harry was so glad that they had been learning potions on their own since the previous year otherwise they would have been in big trouble with Snape.

As it was, they had no problems with writing essays or concocting the potions that Snape assigned to them. Of course the hated professor had tried to get Harry to fail his class by trying to break Harry's vials but Harry always bottled extra nowadays. In fact they had all started bottling all of the potions that they made in class since they made them perfectly anyway. Why waste a perfectly good potion?

Even Neville had gotten to the point where Snape's presence didn't scare the living daylights out of him anymore. He still made him feel a tad uncomfortable but not to the point where he couldn't even think straight and make his potions correctly.

DADA was still one of Harry's worst classes and surprisingly the best at the same time. Garth was one of the best teachers that they had ever had apart from Remus that is. And it killed Harry to admit that even to himself.

He taught really well and the students got what he was saying. Harry enjoyed his teaching style and found himself thinking more often than not from the questions that the professor would ask.

Unfortunately for him, Garth still hated his guts for some unfathomable reasons. Harry had learned to leave with it though…for now anyway. There was nothing he could do about it at the moment. And he was not being failed or treated badly so Harry figured that there was no urgency in the situation. Unless he was a death eater, which they all found highly unlikely.

Not knowing was very frustrating for Harry though. He hated being kept in the dark and wanted answers even though he had no way of finding them at the moment. He just had to get to the reason behind the guy's feelings towards him. He wasn't very optimistic though, as even Sirius and Moony didn't know the new professor.

He had written them letters after the very first DADA class he went to, in order to get some answers. Unfortunately, they didn't remember a Garth and had no idea why he would hate Harry unless he was a death eater. But they had also said that, that didn't make sense as a death eater wouldn't openly despise him so as to not bring suspicion to themselves.

Harry and his friends where sitting in the common room one evening doing homework when Angelina went up to him.

"Hey Potter, I just put up the notice that we are having tryouts in two days. You better be there. No excuses."

"Ok Angelina. So we just need a keeper right?"

"I wish!" she sighed. "Alicia decided to quit. She wants to focus on her Newts. I can't really blame her. She's very serious about school and to her it's more important than quiditch."

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed a shocked Harry. "How can anything be more important than Quiditch?"

"Many things are more important than quiditch Harry Potter," started an affronted Hermione. _'Honestly, you would think that Quiditch is everything to these people,'_ she thought.

"For example…"

"Right Hermione," Harry cut her off. "We know that. But it's quiditch! I mean come on!"

"Yes Hermione. You wouldn't understand?"

"What exactly wouldn't I understand Ronald? I watch the sport don't I? I know all the rules."

"I know that Hermione. But you don't love quiditch like we do. It's like when you talk about your books and Hogwarts a History. We don't get it but we know it, you know. Bloody hell Hermione, no one is as passionate about books as you are. But quiditch! Most people are passionate about that!"

"Wow! You actually sounded smart Ron," Ginny told him. "I'm surprised."

"What? I'm smart too you know. I just choose not to show it," he said with his ears turning red.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Be there Harry."

"I will," Harry told Angelina as she went out the portrait.

"Ok let's get back to work," commanded Hermione.

They worked diligently for about an hour before Ginny started playing with Harry's hair. He ignored her at first and continued working on his assignments. But she kept on running her fingers through it and massaging his scalp until he couldn't concentrate anymore.

"That feels good," he told her.

"Yeah? I love your hair," she whispered. "I love running my hands through 's so thick and soft. Very nice."

"Don't you mean sexy?" he asked with a grin. He couldn't understand why anyone would love his hair. It was just so frustrating having it all messy all the freaking time. But who was he to complain when his girlfriend loved it…even if he didn't get it.

"Harry! Ginny! You're supposed to be working."

"I'm done with my homework Hermione and Harry needed a break. Right, Harry?"

"Definitely," he told her with a wide grin.

"And since we don't want to disturb you guys while you're still working, we're just going to be over by that corner," Harry told them while dragging a laughing Ginny along with him.

"They just want to go and make out," Neville said while shaking his head at them.

"But they had a good idea. I'm also taking a break." Ron then stood up and went to sit with Dean and Seamus ignoring the making out part that Neville had said.

"What are we going to do about him? Or rather when?"

"I don't know Neville. We have to be careful about this otherwise Dumbledore is going to be on our case. And we don't want that."

"I guess so," agreed Neville reluctantly.

**H&G**

"So Harry, I-mmmh."

Harry had dragged Ginny to a loveseat right in the corner of the common room. He had then sat down, pulled her into his lap and kissed her senseless when she had started to speak.

"Wow," said a dazed and breathless Ginny.

They didn't have as much time to themselves as they thought they would. There was a lot of homework for both of them but especially for Harry. They were constantly around their friends and now quiditch was going to keep them apart too.

"I missed kissing you Gin. We should do it more often."

"You know I thought things would be so much easier here. But they're not. At least during the summer we could spend as much time together as we wanted. But now…there's school, and people wanting our attention and worrying about Dumbledore. And now you'll have quiditch too," she finished quietly.

"Gin you know you're the most important thing in my life. I would never neglect you because of all those things. I'll always make time for you ok?" he told while lifting her chin so that he could into her eyes.

"I know. It's just so frustrating."

"I know," he told her and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you Ginevra,"

"I love you too Harry."

"I have an idea!" he exclaimed suddenly ruining the moment that they were having. He quickly straightened up in his excitement. His actions caused Ginny to fall off of his lap and onto the floor with a thud followed by her "oomph."

"Bloody hell! Baby are you alright?" he asked her while he lifted her off the floor. He dusted her butt off until he realized what he was doing and blushed a deep crimson.

"Sorry," he told her embarrassed.

"It's ok Harry," Ginny told him while also fighting down her Weasley blush.

"So what is this idea that caused you to drop me huh?"

"We'll," Harry said with his cheeks still tinged with a light pink, "I was thinking that you should try out for the quiditch team."

"What?"

"You're good Ginny. You're the most amazing flier that I've ever seen."

During the summer while Ginny visited him, they would go flying together and take turns on his firebolt. He had never understood why she never told her brothers. Even though they were overprotective, he thought that they should know just how good she was. He knew they would be proud of her, especially the twins.

She did pick the lock of the broom shed after all. What more would they want from their sister? _'She is perfect'_ Harry thought. Of course he knew he was being biased but still he was right. Her mom would be mad and protective but that wouldn't last. She would be fine with it in the end.

"Harry, I don't even have a broom."

"I'll buy you a broom."

"Harry…" she began.

"Ginevra, you know I don't mind. I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. And I have a lot of money. I have no one else to spend it on. Ok maybe Sirius and Hermione and Luna and Neville. But it's different with you ok? I love sharing stuff with you. It makes me happy. And I love seeing your face when I buy you something pretty or special. Please please say yes Ginny.

And imagine the time we'll spend together. We won't have to be separated while I practice. And you know how long practices take. Sometimes they take five hours Gin. Five bloody hours Gin. You have to be there. Please! You have to try out. Please," he begged her and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Since you begged so much," Ginny grinned at him, "I'll try out. And only for the chaser position though. If I don't make it to them team though…"

"You will. Don't worry." Harry gave her a long kiss and hugged her tightly.

"I hope you don't bribe them to get me in," she laughed.

"I would never! And you don't even need me to do that. You're too good for us to pass up."

"Really?"

"Really."

The couple spent the evening talking and kissing and talking some more. Harry even told Hermione that he was done doing homework for the day and wouldn't do any more.

"I miss Ginny, Hermione. I don't get to spend as much time with her anymore and that's what I want to do right now. Plus I've done all the work that's due in the next three days already. Give me a break." He had told her.

Hermione had huffed at him and turned to her own homework.

"Did I tell you about the time in third year when she had a time turner to go to her classes?"

**H&G**

The day of the quiditch try-outs arrived to the relief of the Gryffindors. Almost everyone was excited as they always were when it was time to try out.

Some of them were nervous as hell including Ginny.

"You're going to be fine Ginny," Harry told her. She looked a bit green and Harry just wanted to reassure her. He didn't know why she was so worried. She was brilliant on a broom. But unfortunately, she didn't know just how much.

Ginny was nervous as hell and couldn't eat anything. Her stomach was fluttering with nerves and she felt sick to her stomach. If she messed up she would never live it down. She would be so embarrassed and the twins would tease her for the rest of her life. At that thought, Ginny felt her stomach tightening more with nerves and her face drained more of color.

When Ginny just nodded looking paler, Harry dropped his fork where he had just been eating eggs and looked at her.

"Come on Ginny," He told her then grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the dining hall that was full of students eating their breakfast that morning. He made some excuses to his friends while he dragged her to an empty, unused classroom.

When he found one he put a privacy spell and a silencing charm on the door.

He then turned back to her and took her hand.

"Ginny," he said. When she wouldn't look at him, he took her chin and tilted her face up until she was looking at him. When he looked into her eye he saw worry and fear.

"You're going to be great Ginny. Really, you have nothing to worry about. You're the best flier that I have ever seen. You're fantastic on a broom. You have nothing to be nervous about." He told her gently.

"And you'll be on my firebolt. What exactly could go wrong? They would be idiots to not want you on the team," he told her with a small smile on his face.

Harry had promised to borrow Ginny his firebolt for the day since her broom was only arriving in five days time. Ginny had been very grateful and relieved when he told her that she wouldn't have to use the school brooms.

"But what if I mess up and embarrass myself?" she asked quietly.

"You won't do that Gin," He assured her. "You are going to fly circles around everyone who's there. You're that good. And even if you don't make it to the team-which is highly unlikely-I'll still be here. I love you no matter what.

I know I've been going on about us having to spend more time with each other if you get into the team but it doesn't really matter," he told her sincerely.

"We'll make a plan. We can even ditch some classes too if you want so that we can spend more time with each other," he told her with a grin. That even earned him a small smile from Ginny.

He hugged her then and stroked her hair while saying encouraging words to her. She held on him tightly too and finally let go.

"I'm still hoping that you won't bribe them or do anything to make them take me," she said teasingly, reminding him of the other day.

"I won't need to do that Ginny. You're that good," he told her with a smile on his face that was reserved just for her.

She looked at him and bit her lip.

"Thank you Harry," she told him with a smile and kissed him long and hard.

When they came up for air, she looked at him with a familiar glint in her eyes that Harry knew showed her determination. She got that look too many times for him not to know it.

"Thank you," she told him again.

"Anything for you Gin," he told her sincerely and because he couldn't help himself, he bent down and gave her another kiss.

"Are you ready?" he asked when they finally broke apart.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she told him, still with that fierce look on her face.

"That's my girl," Harry said and held out his hand for her to hold. She grabbed it tightly and they walked out together with small smiles on their faces.

When they got to the quiditch pitch there was already a crowd of hopeful and determined Gryffindors that wanted to try out on the pitch. There was also a large amount of spectators on the stands from all houses but mostly Gryffindors.

Harry squeezed her hand gently and smiled at her.

"You'll do great," he told her and gave her a quick kiss on her nose.

"Thanks," Ginny told him. She then squared her shoulders and looked at him one more time before she marched down to join the other Gryffindors trying out.

Harry bit back a smile and quickly flew to join his team mates. There were five members currently on the team and that included their captain Angelina Johnson, her fellow chaser Katie Bell, and the beaters of the team Fred and George and of course Harry himself.

"Potter! Where have you been?" We don't have time to wait around for you!"

Harry looked at her and mumbled an apology.

"And where the hell is your broom? What the bloody hell is wrong with you? I don't have time for this," she told him angrily.

She gave him a death glare and flew towards the hopeful Gryffindors.

"Why did you go and do that Harry?" Fred asked. "Now I have to deal with an angry Angelina," he muttered.

"Please," George said with a grin. "You should thank Harry. You know that you're going to get a great shag today. All that pent up tension…Shagging is a great way of releasing it Harrikins," he continued in a jovial manner.

Harry turned beet red and flew to Angelina as she was finishing up her prep talk. The twins flew up to him and glanced at him simultaneously.

"And don't even think of shagging our sister," Fred told him quite seriously.

"I'm not…I mean I won't," he said nervously.

Of course he did but he didn't have to tell them that. He was a fifteen year old boy after all and Dean and Seamus liked talking about shagging all the time. So he did think about it. He figured that if he didn't then he wouldn't be a normal teenage boy.

"You better not be," George told him and focused on what Angelina was saying.

"Hey isn't that your brother?" Katie asked as she flew up to them.

The twins and Harry looked down to see a pale Ron who was holding tightly to a school broom.

'_No wonder he looked so pale and has been acting weird lately,' _Harry thought to himself.

"We didn't know he was trying out," George said as he looked at Harry.

"Neither did I," Harry said quietly looking at a nervous Ron.

It turned out that Harry was right (not that there was a doubt in his mind). Ginny flew circles around the competition that there was no doubt that she would make it onto the team.

Harry was so busy looking at Ginny that he didn't see the rest of his team mates flying towards him. All he thought about was how incredible she was as her hair flew around her in the light breeze as she flew. He couldn't help but think how beautiful her hair was with the sunlight showing all the shades of oranges and reds in it.

All he saw was how beautiful and carefree she looked while she concentrated on her flying. She looked damn beautiful._ 'And sexy too,_' he added as he watched how she moved on her broom and how hot and sexy her butt looked as she bent to pick up a bladger that someone had thrown.

"Oi Potter,"

"Stop looking at our sister's arse and listen," Finished George.

Harry blushed another Weasley red and stared on the ground below him.

"Wow!" Angelina spoke, "That girlfriend of yours is quite something, isn't she?"

The rest of the team nodded while Harry smiled and fought down another round of heat off his cheeks.

"I understand now why you're flying on this," she told him while pointing to the school broom that he was on.

"Obviously we're taking Ginny," she told the rest of the team while Harry beamed up at her. "But I don't know about the keeper. Your brother is very good," he told the twins, "but he's so nervous and I don't know what that would do the team. And his attitude sucks most of the time and I don't want to deal with that crap."

Katie nodded while the other three just looked at her.

"McLaggen was quite good too but he's too arrogant."

"Yeah," Katie agreed, "He thinks he knows everything. I wouldn't be surprised if he stopped doing his job just to show us how to do our job during a match."

The others agreed quietly and thought of another player that looked promising.

"That guy in sixth year was quite good," Harry commented. "What's his name again?"

"Robert Martin," George put in.

"Yeah I like him and he looked willing to learn too," Angelina concluded.

"So Ginny and Robert?" Harry asked.

The team nodded while the twins muttered about Ron not liking it one bit.

When the whole team went it to the common room, everyone fell silent waiting to hear who made it to the team.

"Well guys, everyone who came out to the try-outs thank you very much. Obviously not all of you could get in even though we had some great prospects this year. We only have two spots after all. So without further ado Ginny Weasley is our new chaser while Robert Martin is our new keeper," Angelina told the house.

Everyone broke out clapping and congratulated the two while Ron and some other rejects stomped up the stairs. Neville, Harry. Hermione and Ginny looked at him, then at each other and then shrugged.

Harry ran up to Ginny and gave her a tight hug once everyone was done.

"I'm so proud of you," he told her with a huge grin on his face.

"Thank you Harry. Can we go check and check on Ron you though," she asked.

"I guess," he told her reluctantly. He motioned for Hermione and Neville to join them.

When they got there Ron was throwing stuff around screaming.

"Ron?" Ginny called out quietly.

He looked at them with fury and sadness in his eyes.

"How come I never get anything I want?" he asked quietly. "Everyone at home is something except me. And I thought I would change that by making it into the team you know. But you got that too, Ginny. We didn't even know you could fly and you're way better than I am. Even being a prefect isn't good enough because Percy and Bill have been prefects and even head boys. Why can't I ever have something that I'm good at huh? It sucks being second best in everything you know" he told them quietly and then left the room.

'Well," Neville spoke after the tense silence that followed Ron's departure.

"I'm sure he won't be speaking to us now right? So we could use this right? As part of the plan that is," he said uncertainly.

"We can't do that," Ginny said quietly.

"I know he's been horrible and a git but he's my brother and I still love him. I didn't know that's how he felt. He must feel horrible about himself. No self esteem at all," she told them softly.

Harry went to her and put his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. She sighed and turned around to hug him properly, with her head tucked sagely onto his shoulder.

He held her tightly and stroked her hair while he thought about the sudden turn of events.

**A/N So there you go guys! Chapter 14. What do you think?**

**Ok guys Bicycle Gremlin has offered to beta the story and I have accepted. This chapter is unfortunately not beta'd as I wanted to send it to you guys in the time frame that I said I would.**

**Maybe the next chapter will be beta'd.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed including j.k expelliarmus,Cassandra30,Bekaroo, wizmage, Ginnylovesharry7 and flight of phoenix. Thank you to those I didn't mention too and hopefully you'll continue reviewing.**

**Thank you guys.**


	15. What do you want?

What do you want?

The next morning the four filled Luna in on what had happened the previous evening. They were sitting by the lake and contemplating what to do.

"I know how Ron has been you guys and I'm really not saying this because I'm his sister but I think that Dumbledore has been manipulating him and..."

"But Ginny..."

"Let me finish Hermione. I know what he's been doing and how he's been behaving was not right and he should have been a better friend to Harry, to all of us but you saw how he was. I've never noticed just how insecure he is. I mean I know he always wanted to prove himself you know but it didn't really hit me until last night just how bad he wanted to be noticed."

"Ginny, I know how you feel ok? I really do understand baby. It's just that I can't afford for Ron to mess up what we've been working for, for the last year and a half. I've worked too hard Ginny to just risk it like that," Harry told her, trying to convey just how he felt by looking at her.

"I know how hard you've been working Harry. I do honestly. I've been there right from the beginning remember? And I'm not saying tell him everything. I'm just asking you to reach out to him. Give him a chance Harry."

"I still think that we should use this to separate ourselves from Ron so that Dumbledore doesn't find out what's going on," Neville said offering his opinion. Luna nodded while Hermione bit her lip in thought.

"Neville come on. That was the plan before we knew how Ron felt. He is obviously the easiest victim to be manipulated," Ginny told him fiercely.

"Ginny," Harry started knowing that she wouldn't like what he had to say. "We just can't trust Ron Ok? And I just think that you're being like this because he's your brother. You're being emotional right now and we just can't have that."

"I'm being what?" Ginny shouted. "Emotional Harry! REALLY!"

"Ginny you're being unreasonable."

"I'm just asking you to give him a chance Harry. That's all I'm asking," she asked more quietly, trying to plead with him.

"I'm sorry Gin. I know how you feel about this but I just can't take the risk," Harry told her trying to make her understand. He knew that Ginny loved her brother even though he had proved unworthy the last couple of months. Of course Harry understood, Ron was her brother after all and that wouldn't change. He wanted to make her happy all the time but he just couldn't trust Ron. And there was too much going on in his life to try and get Ron to be his true friend again, what with all the problems with Garth and the prophecy.

"Well I understand how you feel Harry but he's my brother. Surely you can do something...If not for Ron please try for me."

"Ginny you're being totally unfair right now."

"You told me that you would do anything to make me happy. Well this is what I want."

"Ginny..."

"Stay out of this Neville," Ginny said in a tight, controlled voice and the most heated glare that Neville had ever received.

Ginny turned to Harry, "Well?"

"You know I love you Ginny and I know what I said. But this is an exception. I'm sorry but I just can't. I don't want to lose you but you also have to be fair. How would you feel if I asked you something like this and then include promises that you made to me?"

"I know. I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean that. But you have to understand that I just can't let it go without at least trying. I'm not going to tell him anything that I know you won't want him to know but I'm going to reach out to him. I don't want you to worry ok? But I just can't let it go and I hope you understand that."

Ginny felt like that was the least that Ron deserved. She understood how Ron felt. It was very difficult to feel like an individual in their family. She herself had had to fight like hell for her family to accept her for who she was. Her mom used to dress her in all these pink girly dresses when she was younger. Her brothers were protective to the point of suffocating her. But she had made them see who the real Ginny was and how she didn't need protecting and how she had let them know that she would absolutely not wear any dresses with ruffles, pink or not.

Ron had it worse than her though. At least she was the only girl in the family and she was the youngest. That at least made her different and special. With Ron, things were not that simple. He was the youngest boy which made him very ambitious but yet insecure as well. He was always the butt of the twins' jokes and everything he tried to achieve had been achieved before by one of his brothers. Ginny felt extremely guilty that she hadn't tried being closer to Ron sooner. She tried to squash down the guilt though as it had been Ron who completely ignored her since starting at Hogwarts.

"I know Ginny," Harry told her while reaching out to hug her. He really hoped that she could do something for Ron but he just couldn't afford to get involved. He just hoped that this didn't come between Ginny and him.

"I support you and I wouldn't really expect you not to do anything. That's not who you are."

"Thank you Harry. I'll just go and look for him ok,' she told him with that determined look that he knew so well. He let go of her and watched her walking away hoping that this didn't turn out too badly.

"I think she's right," Hermione spoke looking a bit uncertain.

She turned slightly pink when they all looked at her.

"Honestly you guys," she huffed while looking defensive. 'I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard for a person like Dumbledore to manipulate someone like Ron. You know he has jealousy issues and as Ginny said he's extremely insecure and is always trying to prove himself."

'A good friend wouldn't be manipulated into spying Hermione," Neville told her fiercely.

"I agree with Neville Hermione. I'm not going to waste my time getting my hopes up with Ron. He's always disappointing me and I'm not going to give him another chance to do so. I just hope that he doesn't hurt Ginny," he said in a worried tone.

"I understand how you feel Harry, but Ron loves Ginny and he wouldn't intentionally try to hurt her."

"Really Hermione? What about him agreeing to try and break us up? Didn't that hurt Ginny? Imagine if that plot with Cho had worked. I'm not saying that he was responsible for that. That was all Dumbledore. But she would've been devastated. I mean she was already when I told her. Imagine how worse she would feel if we broke up. I mean he can see how happy we are together but he still agreed to help Dumbledore break us up. That doesn't strike me as someone who wouldn't hurt Ginny."

Hermione was speechless which was a rare thing for her. She kept opening and closing her mouth obviously wanting to say something.

"I still say it's Dumbledore's manipulative influence," she tried reasoning with Harry once again.

"I think you're defending him so much because you like him," Neville added quietly but firmly. The silence that followed his statement was deafening. He almost regretted saying what he had just said but remembered that he was also a part of this group and shouldn't feel intimidated by Hermione like he was before.

"I assure you Neville that my feelings for Ron have nothing whatsoever to do with this," Hermione told him coolly. In fact that was the coldest that she had ever spoken to him. Hermione was always kind to Neville even before they became friends. So to say Neville was shocked by the tone in her voice would have been an understatement.

She picked up her books that she had brought and told them that she was going to try help Ginny talk to Ron.

"Well this was an eventful morning," Luna told them blankly. 'Must be the nargles in the air," she finished in her normal far away voice.

"Yeah." Neville agreed. "I think I pissed them both off. What with Ginny glaring so hard at me and Hermione."

"That's how they are sometimes when people don't agree with what they feel strongly about," Luna told him.

"Yeah well I hope that this does not end badly. We already have enough to deal with without added stress," Harry told them quietly.

'So what are you going to do about Garth?"

"I don't know Luna. I mean what can I do? It's not like he's done anything wrong really. He just doesn't like me and that's not a crime the last time I checked."

"You could look into his mind you know," she suggested.

"WHAT?" Harry and Neville both asked at the same time.

"Well why not? Why learn legimency if you're not going to use it?"

"But it's illegal Lu. And it's not like he's doing anything threatening."

"I know Neville. But what if he's planning to? You'll never know just like you'll never know Nargles exist if you don't look for them."

Harry and Neville looked at each other and shrugged at her mixing things that were completely unrelated.

"I'll think about it Luna."

"You should," she told them switching back to her peaceful face. "I guess it's time for lunch. My stomach is rumbling."

**SOGT****-****SOGT**

Harry spent the rest of the day without seeing Ginny and only seeing Hermione in class. He was worried that things would be different between them now and he was truly worried about how this would change his relationship with Ginny.

Turned out he didn't have anything to be worried about after all as the witch in question suddenly plopped onto his lap.

"I missed you," she told him while hugging him close.

"Are you busy?" she asked noticing the books that were open in front of him.

Harry smiled, relaxing as he held her closer to him.

"No it's ok. I couldn't concentrate anyways. I was too busy thinking about you," he told her with her favourite smile and while stroking her hair.

"I missed you too Gin. I thought you'd be angry at me about the Ron situation," he told her reluctantly.

"I just get it you know," she said while snuggling even closer to him. "How you feel that is. It's just I can't give up on Ron. I know I was all for the plan of ditching him before but I've changed my mind. I think that's just going to make things worse not better you know. But you don't have to worry about him if you don't want to," she told him sincerely. "Just let me and Hermione work on him."

Harry shrugged at her. He honestly didn't want to think about Ron at that moment. He had given him too many chances and he had messed up. He didn't want to be disappointed and hurt by him again. Of course with Ginny it was different, he supposed. But he was just willing to support her and respect her decisions. Nothing more.

"So did you talk to him?" he asked, a part of him not really wanting to know.

"I did. Hermione did too you know. He wasn't rude like normal but he didn't open up either. I'm just going to keep up at it until he tells me what's going on," she told him determinedly. She was obviously not going to give up and Harry knew just how she got when she was on a mission.

"I wish you the best of luck sweetheart."

"Thanks. So what does a girl have to do to get her boyfriend to kiss him around here?"

Harry laughed and then got a thoughtful face. "Oh I don't know, you could get him..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Ginny just kissed him stopping his thought process all together.

**SOGT****-****SOGT**

The days passed and turned to weeks as school became even more hectic what with assignments, quiditch practice and Hermione going on about OWLs. Garth was still being his usual cold self to Harry, Ron had been a bit reserved in the last couple of weeks but that hadn't stopped Ginny and Hermione from badgering him.

Luna still kept on insisting that he should use legimency on Garth while Harry insisted that he couldn't do that.

"But why not?" Luna asked for the millionth time. "You used it on the gryffindors and that's how you found out about Ron. How can you say you can't this time?"

"Because Luna," Harry said with an annoyed voice as he had said this too her so many times that he could play out the conversation in his head.

"I told you, I don't know if Garth has any protective barriers in his mind and if he does he would know that I'm the one who tried to get past them. That would get me in a lot of trouble. And I really have to finish this essay. Snape would be ecstatic if he could ridicule me again if I don't finish it or if it's not perfect."

"But it's due in a week Harry," Neville told him confused as to why he was stressing about an essay that he had so much time to complete.

"What's the rush? You have the whole week to do it."

"I know Nev. I just like doing things in advance so that I don't have to stress about them you know. Plus we still have to practice our spells and potions. And I have quiditch practice every other day remember. We are playing against Ravenclaw next week and Angelina will have my hide if I miss practice or even worse if I miss the game due to Snape giving me detention. Ravenclaw is quiet good and even if I hate to admit this but Cho is really the only competition I have, seeker wise. And I like spending time with Ginny whenever I want. Being preoccupied with work causes me not to do that."

"Speaking of Ginny, where is she anyway?" he asked Luna.

"She had to get her books in her dorm. She should've been back by now come to think of it," Hermione said with a frown on her face.

"I'll just go and see what's keeping her," he told his friends, starting to feel the knot of worry coiling in his stomach. Ginny was the most reliable person ever and he couldn't help but feel that something had happened to her. He ran to the Gryffindor common room and asked if anyone had seen her.

"I saw her going up the stairs a while ago. I'm not sure where she went after that," a timid third year told him.

"Did she come back down?" he asked her trying to keep calm.

"I'm not sure. I can go up and check for you if you want."

"That would be great, thank you," Harry told her with a tiny smile causing the poor third year to blush a deep crimson. He couldn't help but be reminded of Ginny before they started dating. She was the most adorable thing really.

He tried to keep calm as the girl was taking longer than expected, but he couldn't help but pace to try to get rid of his increasing tension.

"I'm sorry, but she's not there. And I asked around and no one knows where she is," she told him as she came down the girls' stairs.

"Thank you," he told her over his shoulder as he ran up the boys stairs to get to his dorm. When he got there he went straight to his trunk and ruffled through his things quickly and throwing other things out as he searched for the marauders' map.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," he whispered.

He quickly scanned through the map until he saw Ginny's dot. What surprised him was that Garth's name was also near hers. He had a really bad feeling about this and so he ran down the stairs and out the portrait ignoring people trying to get his attention.

He ran down the corridors until he reached Garth's office. He slowed down and took a deep breath to get control of himself. If he wasn't in control then he wouldn't be able to help Ginny if she was in trouble. He finally opened the door gently, hoping it wouldn't creak.

"Ginny?" He said when he saw that she was tied down to a chair and that she appeared unconscious. All his fears came rushing to him and he could only hope that she was ok and that she hadn't been by Garth or whoever had captured her. Garth seemed like a good bet however.

He ran up to her and tried untying her while calling out her name.

"Ginny! Baby! You're going to be ok," he told her while muttering a spell to get her untied.

"I knew you'd come. When does the Great Harry Potter resist helping out?"

Harry turned around and dodged a spell just as it was about hit him.

"What do you want?" Harry asked him trying to buy time. He had to revive Ginny and he had to get her to a safe place. He moved closer to her as Garth looked t him with a thoughtful look.

"Oh well I want many things Harry Potter. It doesn't mean I'm going to get them now does it?"

While he had been talking Harry had cast a silent rennervate on Ginny and she was just beginning to stir.

"But I'll tell you what I want from you," he told Harry with the coldest look that Harry had seen on the man.

A.N

Ok sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Hopefully I'll be able to update the next chapter within the next week. Please review. I'd love to hear what you have to say.


	16. a physical encounter

Previously...

"What do you want?" Harry asked him trying to buy time. He had to revive Ginny and he had to get her to a safe place. He moved closer to her as Garth looked t him with a thoughtful look.

"Oh well I want many things Harry Potter. It doesn't mean I'm going to get them now does it?"

While he had been talking Harry had cast a silent rennervate on Ginny and she was just beginning to stir.

"But I'll tell you what I want from you," he told Harry with the coldest look that Harry had seen on the man.

**Chapter 16**

As Harry looked at Garth he couldn't help but think that he should've listened to Luna's suggestion that he should check what Garth was thinking. If he had done that, maybe this wouldn't have happened. He knew the professor didn't really like him, in fact he knew Garth hated him but he didn't think that there would be another DADA professor out to get him straight after the fiasco with Moody.

But thinking back over the last few years, he knew he should have anticipated this. First with professor Quirrel with Voldemort stuck to his head, Lockhart and his general idiocy never mind the fact that he wanted to erase his memory just for his personal fame, and then the fake Moody the previous year. If the fake Moody had taught them anything, it was constant vigilance and he didn't even do that. Thus Harry looked at his current DADA professor, and for the first time that year, he was filled with fear. Not just fear for himself but fear for Ginny as well.

"What have I ever done to you?" He asked the professor quietly. He just didn't understand the man's hate for him. And he knew for a fact that he wasn't part of Voldemort's death eaters. Dumbledore made sure that he checked all those things out before hiring now, after that fiasco with the fake Moody.

Harry looked at Garth then Ginny. He tried working out how he was going to get Ginny out of there safely without getting hurt. She already had a few bruises on her face which he was sure she got from Garth. But she looked as fierce as ever. She had that blazing look that Harry loved so much and that's when he knew that she was going to be ok. She might get hurt a bit but he wasn't going to let Garth do anything more to her if he could help it.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed out his name but then she was interrupted by Garth slapping her across the face with a resounding smack.

"STOP IT!" Harry shouted and went straight for Garth. He went to strangle him forgetting completely at that moment that he was a wizard. All he was thinking about then; was how the girl he loved was getting hurt because of him. He couldn't let that continue to happen while he watched though.

But just as Harry touched Garth's throat, Garth hit him with a stupefy knocking him completely out.

**H&G**

When Harry came to, he saw that he was in a dark room that looked like some sort of a dungeon. His head was pounding. He was feeling quite groggy and his body ached.

"Ginny," He called out. He couldn't see clearly but he could make out a figure huddled in the corner.

"Baby?"

When he still didn't get a reply, he crept closer despite his aching body. He crawled closer till he could see Ginny's face.

"Ginny? Baby wake up," he said.

He went to hold her hand in is and that's when he felt how cold she was. She was breathing but a bit shallower than he expected. He guessed that Garth had performed a cruciatus on her. She seemed very weak and had dry blood that came out of her nose.

'Ginny?" he tried once more and felt a deep sense of relief when she stirred.

"Baby?" he continued while moving her hair away from her face. He quickly took off his school robe and put it on her since she only had her uniform and she felt a bit cool to the touch.

"Harry," she said and then coughed when she tried to continue.

She looked quite weak and Harry knew that she hated feeling like this and may feel even worse since she had vowed never to be fooled by someone after Riddle again. But he knew that it was his job when they came out of this safely to make sure that she understood that it wasn't her fault. She wasn't fooled into anything, Garth plotted away until he found the perfect opportunity to strike.

"It's ok Gin. I'll get us out of here. We'll be ok," he told her while giving her a few kisses on her forehead, her hair, her cheeks and anywhere that he could reach on her face.

"Wands...He," cough, "he took our..." cough, "wands Harry," she told him as she struggled to sit up.

"Don't move Gin. It's going to be ok. I'll figure out a way out. Do you know where we are?"

She shook her head and looked around just as he had when he had regained consciousness.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. I know he did his just to get to me. I just don't know what he wants."

"It's not your fault Harry, He..."

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the young mister Potter and his lovely girlfriend."

He moved slowly away from the entrance that he had just appeared from. He gave Harry one of his cold looks and the proceeded to put him in a full body bind. He then smirked evilly at Harry and then started walking slowly towards him and Ginny.

Harry tried wriggling out of the bind but to no avail. The ropes were too tight and he couldn't even move his arm.

"What do you want Garth? And leave Ginny out of this! It's obviously me you want. So let HER GO!"

Harry glared venomously at Garth wishing that he would do what he said.

But Garth just laughed and continued to play with his wand.

"Why would I do that Potter? Torturing her would surely kill you. I'll be nice at least and tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to kill your lovely girlfriend over here but not after I torture her and make you hear her scream. And then after you have seen her die, I'm going to let you live for a few days just to see you suffer and then I'm going to kill you with my bare hands. "And do you know what makes me so happy Harry Potter? It's that no one will suspect a thing. I actually just came back from a class of mine. People have seen me around already so they won't link your disappearance with me. And the fact that Dumbledore has been saying that Voldemort is coming back will play right into my hands. I'll say he's back. And why wouldn't they believe me. I am after all the DADA professor. Who knows more about the dark arts than me?"

"Dumbledore will never believe that."

Garth just sneered at Harry and started to walk towards Ginny. "We'll see about that Potter."

Harry shouted out "WHY? Why are you doing this?"

He had a few tears rolling down his face, feeling as helpless as a newborn baby. Ginny was hurt and she didn't have a wand on her. She was practically defenceless and the only person that could help her was him but he was also stuck. He had tried removing the binds but with no luck.

"You want to know why? WHY?!"

Garth shouted out the last word so loudly that Harry jumped a bit. This was the first time that he had actually seen any emotion on the man's face. Never mind so much emotion.

"Don't you dare move Ginevra or I will kill you," Garth said as he saw that Ginny was going to try to take advantage of his current distraction. "Don't play smart with me," He told her while giving her a hard glare.

And because Ginny didn't have a wand or any other weapon on top of her being physically weak, she decided to back down. Not because she was declaring defeat but because she was just binding her time.

"You killed my brother Potter," he said with a quiet deadly voice.

"Your brother?"

"Oh don't be so shocked! You killed my sweet younger brother. He was so excited when he got a job here. He came to see me before leaving, telling me about all he was going to teach and all the things he was going to do at Hogwarts. He was so happy and you ruined him!"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Harry tried to plead with him.

"Of course you don't. You don't care about other people. You just care about yourself and what you want..."

"That's not true!" Ginny cut him off. "Harry is the most caring person I've ever met."

Garth quickly pulled her by her hair and growled at her.

Ginny wouldn't even let out a scream though and just looked at him defiantly.

"Shut up you Whore! You don't know anything."

Harry tried lunging at him while Ginny just spit in his face.

Garth turned red and slapped her hard across the face.

"That's what a stupid whore like you gets!"

"STOP IT! SHUT UP," Harry shouted.

"I'll do whatever I want Potter. You sure as hell did whatever you wanted with Quirintus."

"Quirintus? Professor Quirrel?"

"Yes. You killed him and I will make you pay for that."

"But he worked for Voldemort. He had Voldemort on the back of his head," Harry tried to reason with him.

"I don't care Potter. What matters to me is that you killed him. I want revenge for that. And it starts with this feisty girlfriend of yours." As he said that he kept running his fingers across her face.

"Get off me you ugly fart," Ginny said while pushing him off and scratching him.

"Feisty isn't she. I'll enjoy breaking that spirit of yours next to that boyfriend of yours. CRUCIO!"

Ginny screamed like she was on fire. But the cruciatus was worse than that and so Ginny continued screaming. Harry struggled even more with his binds while Garth cackled in the background.

"STOP! Please stop!" Harry begged. "I'll do whatever you want," he said with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh I know you will," Garth said after releasing the curse. "But what I want you to do is suffer and what better way than to torture her? And I've been thinking on how to do this. A cruciatus isn't nearly enough. I want to break her and by doing that, break you. She is quite lovely isn't she?"

He looked at her and grabbed her chin roughly in one hand while caressing her face with the other one. Ginny continued glaring at him not giving an inch while he laughed at her.

"We will see how long that spirit of yours lasts," he told her while moving his hand downward towards her neck. Ginny began struggling but then he tightened his grip on her. He shoved her down and got on top of her.

"How do you like the breaking of her innocence while you watch Potter? She is innocent isn't she?"

"Please stop," Harry begged while struggling even more with this binds. He continued struggling even more against the ropes while Garth continued feeling Ginny up while he held her down with a strong grip.

"So beautiful for such a young girl. I see you're going to turn out into one hell of a woman. But then again you won't live to see that, will you darling?"

He took of the robe that Harry dressed her in and continued with her Jumper while Ginny continued fighting against him. He hit her once more across the face as his hands crept towards her pants.

As he did that a light shone where Harry was and he got distracted by that giving Ginny a chance to kick him on his crotch area. She looked up to see Harry kick Garth across the face and continue punching him. She ran and picked up Garth's wand.

"Harry stop! Don't kill him. He's not worth it," she cried.

But Harry didn't stop. He kept on hitting him and kicking him until blood oozed from multiple places on Garth's body.

"Harry!" Ginny tried again and pulled him back. He tried to lunge back at Garth but she pulled him back again. She then stupefied him and turned back to Harry.

He looked like how she was feeling. He was a mess. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was red.

"Ginny," he whispered then pulled her to him roughly.

"Oh Merlin Ginny! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault. I'm so sorry."

"Harry it's not your fault. And I'm ok. You can't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault. It's all Garth."

"But he did it because he wanted to harm me. I'm so sorry Ginny. I never wanted you to get hurt."

"I know that Harry. And it's not your fault that you have the most rotten luck in the world. But I love you despite that. Nothing happened. As long as we're together I know we're going to be ok."

Harry looked at her knowing that she actually believed that. But he wasn't going to let her continue to put herself in danger. He loved her too much to be constantly doing this to her and he was going to fix it even if she didn't agree with him. It was for her own good.

"I can see what you're thinking Harry. And it's not happening!" she told him fiercely. "You promised me that you would never leave me just for noble reasons. You PROMISED!"

"I know what I promised bu..."

"No buts Harry," she told him quietly. "If we weren't together who would've known that I was missing?"

"If we weren't together Garth wouldn't have taken you," he told her quietly with determination shining out of his eyes.

"But Garth would have known anyways that you love me. Anyone can see that Harry. Please don't let this come between us," she pleaded with him. Harry was her world and she didn't thinking she would be able to live without him.

"He tried to rape you Ginny," he said with his voice cracking at the end. Tears kept on rolling down his face while he looked desolately at the girl he loved. He didn't want to break up with her but if it would keep her safe, he would do it. He would do anything to make sure that she was safe.

Tears flowed freely from Ginny's eyes as well as she looked at him.

"I know that Harry. But you were there and you got him distracted while I kicked him off. If you weren't here I don't know what would have happened. Please don't do this Harry. Please don't leave me," she finished quietly.

"Ginny," Harry called out her name heartbrokenly.

"Please," she said while staring at him. Her eyes were wide open with tears streaming down her face. She looked like someone died and that she couldn't continue living.

And when Harry saw her looking like that, he knew that he couldn't ever break up with her. Not for anything in the world.

"Oh Ginny," he said while pulling her into his chest.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I'm so very sorry."

After Harry said that, it seemed like Ginny's flood gates had opened even more s she cried like she had never cried in her life. She held on to Harry and poured her hurt out as Harry kept on saying reassuring words to her and rubbing her back and just being there for her. He cried with her too and they held each other for a long time.

When their breathing was sort of back to normal Harry suggested that they should go and report the incident to Dumbledore.

"Where are we anyways?"

"The dungeons?"

"Probably Gin, but I've never seen this room though."

"Yeah. Me too. But let's go."

So after stupefying Garth once more, putting him in a full body bind and taking away his wand and collecting theirs, they made their way to the headmaster's office.

**H&G**

After Harry and Ginny recalled the events that occurred in the dungeons, Dumbledore summoned a number of aurors and Garth was detained to Azkaban. Ginny's parents were called in and so was Sirius. They spent a number of days in Hogwarts just spending time with the kids. Molly didn't want to leave Ginny's side after she found out what Garth almost did to her. She sat by her side all the time especially when Ginny had spent the night in the infilmatry. It was not until Arthur told her to give Ginny some space that she relented.

Harry and Ginny's friends were very supportive, offering to help out in any way they could especially before they went back to classes.

The Hogwarts population had been told about the kidnapping but not exactly why and no word about Ginny's harassment was told to the great relief of Ginny.

What the incident did though was to bring Harry and Ginny closer to each other. They spent a lot of time together. Granted after the first few days all they did was hold each other and comfort each other. Ginny cried quite a few more times but then she decided that she wasn't going to let this get her down. She was going to use this to make her stronger. And she did become stronger. She trained more, she spent more time with the people that mattered and she gave more of herself into everything that she did.

She truly was on the road to an emotional recovery and Harry couldn't have been more prouder of her than he was at that moment.

**H&G **

It was a few weeks after the incident and Harry and Ginny were sitting by the fire cuddled together while quietly talking about their classes namely the DADA class that was taken over by Harry's godfather, Sirius.

"He's great isn't he?"

"He is Gin. He's the best. Him and Moony. But Sirius is much more bad we're writing exams in two weeks though. I hope he stays next year too."

"I hope so too Harry."

As they continued talking Ron came up to them and asked to talk to them privately. He looked a bit nervous and yet determined. The couple looked at each other, tightened their hold on their wands and followed Ron up to the boy's dormitory.

"What is it Ron?" Ginny asked.

Ron's ears were red and he looked a bit pale as he tried to look at them.

"I'm really sorry Harry," he said as he looked at his friend with tears streaming down his face.

"I've been spying on you for Dumbledore. And he wanted me to keep you two apart also. I'm so sorry," he said as he continued to cry while looking at Ginny and Harry.

"Why are you telling us this now Ron?" Harry didn't know whether to believe Ron or not. He could be acting for Dumbledore just to get close to them. Maybe Dumbledore had found out that they knew about his schemes and so had come up with a scheme to bring Ron back into the loop.

"I've been stupid. I let Dumbledore influence me into thinking he was right. I realise now that he was playing on my insecurities and the things I wanted the most. At first he said that I'm just looking out for you Harry and I did it because I know how much trouble you get up to and I just wanted to help you out. After that though he kept on twisting everything you did to make you seem like a brat. And I don't know why I believed that. I mean I know you're not like that but one day, I got up and I didn't know you. At least it felt like I didn't. Everything you did seemed wrong to me. It seemed as if you were doing everything for fame and just to be better than me. I never questioned why I suddenly felt like that and I don't know why. I started doing all those things that he wanted me to do and I never thought twice about it. I just did it. I'm so sorry. I know this won't fix everything I've done to you this year but I truly am.

I haven't been going to him for a few weeks now though and I'm thinking so much more clearer. The attack on you and Ginny was the last straw. How did Dumbledore not know where his students were? You were missing for hours and everyone was looking for you. I was so scared that I would never see you again. I haven't been there for the both of you and you have no idea how horrible that makes me feel. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through."

Harry and Ginny looked at the stricken boy in front of them and then looked at each other. Ginny looked softly back at Ron and gave him a soft smile. But then just as fast as that smile came, it left, leaving her with a confused look.

"What are you saying Ron? That Dumbledore gave you something to make you behave the way you have?"

Harry wouldn't put that past Dumbledore but he still had a few misgivings about Ron. He would love to believe that Ron is telling the truth but he didn't want to take that chance.

"I don't know Ginny. I think so but I'm not sure. I felt jealous many times. I can't put that on him. I'm just saying that at some point things started being worse than before. Everything Harry did was wrong and made me feel jealous even if I didn't particularly care about that particular thing. I was even jealous of your relationship and that I don't have one. I don't even want one actually right now. I just don't know," he cried.

"It's ok Ron. We'll get to the bottom of this. Right, Harry?"

"Ummm..."

"Harry?"

"Right Gin," he said after she stared him down. "It doesn't mean that I like this and that I trust you Ron. I hope for your sake that you're telling the truth because if you're not, Dumbledore will be the least of your worries," he told him in a quiet and deadly voice.

Ron gulped but nodded quickly. "I know Harry. Thank you."

**H&G**

That night the group met up in the room of requirement with Ron in tow. Harry and Ginny told the rest of the group what they had found out from Ron. The news was received with mixed feelings with Neville the most sceptical and Hermione the most hopeful. Ron gave them permission to look in his mind to see if he was telling the truth or not. But as Ron was not sure what had happened, neither was Harry (who had looked in his mind).

But the group resolved to solve the mystery before Dumbledore tried anything else.

"Why do you think he's doing this though? I don't think he's evil so why is he treating you like this Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think he's evil Hermione. I just think that he sees the greater good in this and thus I am nothing but a pawn to him in this. He wants me to win the war for him but he doesn't see me as a person. I don't think he even sees me having a future really," Harry told them.

"But why does he want you to end the war? You're too young for that aren't you?" Ron asked a bit timidly. He was still very uncomfortable with his old friends and didn't know how to act around them.

Harry looked at Ginny, silently asking her if he should tell them. She gave an impeccable nod and a small smile. She squeezed his hand, encouraging him to tell them.

Harry squeezed her hand back and gave her a small smile in return.

"Well,' he started, "Before I was born a prophecy was made. It practically said that either Voldemort died or I did. So it's between him and me really," Harry told them quietly. "So I'll understand if you want to stop being my friends.

"We won't stop being your friends because of that Harry,a' Hermione reassured him. "Yes we're scared but we're more scared for you. We're your friends and we're going to make sure that you come out of this alive when the dark lord comes back."

"Voldemort Hermione," Harry insisted quietly. Ron flinched but the rest nodded grimly.

"Yeah. Vol-Voldemort," Hermione said with her voice going a bit high at the end.

Harry looked around at his friends and saw the amount of support that they were all giving to him. He wouldn't let them down and he vowed to do everything in his power to beat Voldemort."

**A.N**

**I'm really sorry about the long wait. I've been really busy with school and other stuff. The story has diverted a bit from what I originally planned but there it is.**

**Please continue reviewing**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The end of exams for the students of Hogwarts brought a sense of immense relief to the students. This was especially true for the seventh and fifth years who had worked extremely hard on their NEWTs and OWLs respectively. Hermione had been her usual anxious self during the whole period and annoying her friends with her worries about her grades and how well she did in the OWLs.

"Hermione," Harry began, "you know you did well. You've been the top student since we got to Hogwarts and you put in more effort than anyone else. There is definitely no way you are not going to do well."

The group of friends were sitting together by the lake trying to spend some time together before going their separate ways for the holidays. Harry was lying down against a tree with Ginny sitting between his legs. Neville was sitting very close to Luna while Hermione was sitting a bit further off from Ron. Although the group of friends had started hanging out with Ron again, they still didn't trust him enough to tell him all their secrets. They especially couldn't trust him not to divulge Harry's secrets. His happiness and safety was of the most importance to everyone there, especially for Ginny. Even though she was the one who was spending the most time with Ron, she was also the most outspoken about the caution that needed to be taken.

Ron had met up with the headmaster only once after he had confessed his abrupt change of feelings towards Harry to the group. Dumbledore had indeed not been pleased and had tried to make Ron continue with his activities by promising to make him head boy in seventh year. Ron had refused and quickly made a dash for the exit. He was beginning to see what his friends had been talking about this whole time and he no longer trusted Dumbledore. His need to be close to his sister, Harry and his other friends finally seemed to be getting more important than getting recognition and becoming something that would not be compared to his other brothers. He was slowly getting into the hang of the whole close friendship with Neville and Luna and was slowly repairing the trust between his two best friends and sister.

One of the things that he had promised himself was to be less of a prat to Hermione about her studying habits and actually support her, even if he didn't always agree with her obsessive study habits. She was after all a great help to all of them and had helped him immensely in the past with his homework and last minute studying for exams.

"Yeah, Hermione. Harry is right. I'm sure you got Os in all of your exams. I know I would probably be getting the same amount of OWLs as the twins if you hadn't helped me out. I didn't know that I was so behind with the course work."

He had actually realised that he had been paying more attention on spying on Harry and trying to fit in with other people than learning what he was supposed to know for the exams. Hermione had literally been a life saver on that respect.

"Oh thank you guys. Though Harry has been doing better than me in most classes now," Hermione said while giving a small smile. It felt good to have her friend back. Everyone might still be cautious but she was pretty sure that he was back for good now and he wouldn't be jeopardising their friendship for some sense of glory that he probably wouldn't receive anyway. He had been making more of an effort than he had done in their entire friendship.

"Not that I'm saying that that's a bad thing," she continued when it looked like Ginny was about to say something.

"I guess I'm just a bit anxious that's all."

"You'll be fine Hermione. What we need to talk about is what everyone will be doing this summer," Harry said while stroking Ginny's hair.

Harry and Ginny had talked about the coming holidays and what they would be doing. He had told her that Sirius wanted to take him out of the country and continue training with him and experiencing a sense of normalcy by going away on holiday. Harry was against the idea and he had told Ginny so. He didn't want to be away from her for so long, especially after what she went through. He wanted to be there for her whenever she needed him and he wouldn't be able to do that if he was half way across the globe. Ginny had tried to protest but Harry had made up his mind and nothing she said was going to change that. Ginny had told him he was being a noble git but that she was happy that he was staying.

"My father wants to go to South Africa to look for some blibbering humdingers but I think I will stay," Luna told them, uncharacteristically serious. "I think that training and learning as much as we can is important while we still have the time."

The atmosphere turned very tense from Luna's reply to Harry with everyone silently agreeing to her statement. Neville slid his hands into Luna's and smiled slightly at her.

"I think Luna is right," Harry told them. "Voldemort didn't come back after the tournament as he had planned but it's only a matter of time. We need to be ready for when he does come back. We also need to know why he hasn't died yet after the killing curse rebounded. We need to know what we are fighting against if we are going to defeat him."

"What do you mean 'we' Harry? Surely Dumbledore will be able to figure something out. He did defeat Grindelwald after all," Ron reasoned, looking at him confused. They had still not told him about the prophecy and he didn't understand why they had to fight Voldemort. Obviously Harry needed to learn, especially because Voldemort was after him, but Ron thought that actively trying to defeat him was a bit wreckless.

The other five friends looked at each other and with a slight nod from Harry; Ginny began to explain about the prophecy.

"Ron," she began gently, "we haven't told you this before because we were not sure if we could trust you with this. We have gone a long a way but your actions before made everyone a bit wary. So don't be upset. At the beginning of the year, Sirius told Harry of a prophecy that was made by professor Trelawney even before Harry was born. Dumbledore didn't divulge this information even though he knew this would answer Harry's questions about why Voldemort was always going after him."

Ron looked gobsmacked as Harry took over from Ginny to tell him the prophecy and what it implied. He knew that Harry would be involved obviously, but he never really thought that it would only have to be him. This strengthened his resolve to be a better friend to Harry and to help him in any way that he could.

After Harry explained the prophecy to Ron, he went back to the previous discussion on plans for the summer.

"Sirius wanted me to go abroad again this summer but Remus and I thought it was a good idea to stay and to train here with you guys. You also need to be able to fight the death eaters. I know you won't stay away from them so it's really important that you know how to protect yourselves. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to you. Sirius will talk to your parents to see if you can come over to our place and train with us during the day."

"Mom is going to go mental," Ginny thought aloud.

"Probably, but we are doing this with or without her permission," harry told them seriously. "I will not let anything happen to you and I want you to be able to protect yourselves," He said this to everyone but he was staring intently at Ginny. He didn't want what happened this year to ever happen again. Ginny was too important to him and he couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose any of his friends.

The summer passed relatively quickly for the group of friends. The days were filled with training, finishing homework and quiditch. The group of friends had certainly become closer and began to trust Ron more. Mrs. Weasley had not agreed to let the children train but her husband had made it very clear that it was in their best interest to do so. Of course when Arthur was serious about something, everyone listened to him as he seldom took a stand against Molly. So Ron and Ginny had been flooing into Grimmauld every day since the second week of summer.

Neville, Luna and Hermione had also been going to Grimmauld place every day by either floo or portkey. Hermione was not connected to the floo so she had been forced to use portkeys to travel.

The twins had also been joining the group occasionally but they were more worried about their Joke shop. Sirius had heard them discussing their ideas about their plans for the future when they had come for a training session and had offered to back them up as a silent investor. As a result they had started leasing a building with an apartment that they could stay in upstairs. Their mother still disapproved of their choice but as they had passed the few NEWTs that they had qualified for, there was nothing she could do about it. The fact that the twins had moved out of the Burrow weakened her control even further.

The twins were actually almost done with the set up of their shop. It certainly seemed that it would be ready for the rush of students that would flock Diagon Alley before the opening of Hogwarts. Both Remus and Sirius had helped the twins out with ideas and with the charms and potions needed for the products to work.

Unfortunately for the wizarding world in Britain, it seemed that things were starting to turn for the worse. A few weeks before the end of summer, there had been a small attack in a muggle village. The attack had happened just a few days after Ginny's birthday. The attack could have been a random incident if it were not for the fact that Harry's scar had hurt right before and after the incident.

He immediately told Sirius about his scar.

"What do you mean your scar was hurting Harry?" Sirius asked worriedly

"My scar was hurting last night. I was obviously worried but I didn't think much of it. But then with the news of the attack on the muggle village last night, I'm afraid that Voldemort might have something to do with it."

This was a rather fair assumption to make as Harry's scar had previously hurt only when Voldemort was involved. It seemed to both Sirius and Harry that there was a connection between Harry and Voldemort. The connection needed to be looked into in order to protect Harry from sudden attacks that Voldemort might make using the connection.

"We need to tell Dumbledore Harry. I know you don't trust him and neither do I when it comes to you but this is beyond our powers. He will probably assemble the Order of the Phoenix again."

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?"

"It's a group of supporters of the light that Dumbledore formed during the first war. Your parents, Remus and I were part of it."

After that brief explanation about the order, Sirius wrote a short note to Dumbledore informing him about Harry's suspicions and asking for a meeting as soon as possible.

The following day, Dumbledore flooed into Grimmauld Place in order to talk to Sirius and Harry.

"I'm afraid you are right Sirius. We need to bring the order together as soon as possible. Even if Voldemort is not back yet, there are high chances that it will happen soon. Severus hasn't been called to any meeting yet so we are not sure if the Dark Lord is indeed back. However, Severus showed me his dark mark. It is almost as dark and clear as it was when Voldemort was still in power. It is imperative that we gather our forces and prepare for the worst. I need to ask a favour of your Sirius," Dumbledore said, looking at Sirius over his half moon spectacles with a slightly dimmer twinkle than usual.

Sirius was still wary of agreeing to anything that Dumbledore suggested. He was a bit worried that Dumbledore would want to send Harry back to the Dursley's since there was increased danger involved."

Nonetheless, Sirius had to hear what the headmaster had to say,

"What is it Albus?"

"I was wondering if the Order could use your house as the head-quarters. Your house is pretty convenient to everyone and has multiple protections already as well as many rooms that could house people that need help. I could add the Fidelius charm as well to increase its protection.

Sirius was actually surprised to hear this request. It was not any of the things that he had imagined Dumbledore asking. It could have been worse, he thought.

"That is actually a good idea Albus. I'll talk to Harry when he comes back about it. We could contact everyone and have the first meeting tonight. We might as well work fast."

Dumbledore smiled at Sirius with his eyes twinkling brightly.

"I am glad that we are thinking along the same lines Sirius."

Dumbledore looked around briefly before looking back at Sirius with a sombre expression.

"So where is your young charge? I daresay that I am not his favourite person at the moment but I would like to explain a few things to him," Dumbledore told Sirius sadly.

Sirius was not one to believe any of things that Dumbledore said anymore. However, he knew that he didn't want to genuinely harm Harry. He's only problem was that he thought too much of the greater good and not much about Harry. He thought of him as more of a weapon than a young man. In fact, Sirius highly doubted that Dumbledore thought that Harry had a chance of surviving the war.

He was not even doing anything to make sure that he had a fighting chance. This was where they had a clash of opinions. Sirius was going to do the best that he could do to make sure that Harry won and that he lived to tell the tale of how he defeated the greatest dark lord of their time.

Sirius was disturbed from his line of thought by Dumbledore clearing his throat and giving him a pointed look.

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind," he told him.

"That is understandable. So Harry..." Dumbledore started, waiting for Sirius to answer his question.

"He's at the Burrow at the moment. He wanted to spend time with Ginny and Ron."

"Aaah young love. I do wonder, however, if it is the time for Harry to have such relations."

Sirius growled at the meddling old fool. What the hell was that supposed to mean. He wouldn't let anyone get between Harry and Ginny if he could help it. That girl brought harry so much happiness and he would do anything to make sure that happiness was not taken away.

"I'm just wondering Sirius. After all, he is the chosen one. He needs to focus all his energy into the coming fight."

"I can see we are not going to agree on this Albus. I will however say this, you always say that people's greatest power is their ability to love. Harry loves Ginny with all his heart and you want to take that away from him? Do you think he would want to fight if he had no one to fight for? I don't think so. And I won't let anyone meddle in their relationship."

"Sirius..."

"I've heard all that I can hear for now headmaster. I will see you tonight at the meeting."

Sirius watched the headmaster walk out the door before muttering to himself about meddlesome old fools who don't know when to let things go.

Harry was at the Burrow while the meeting took place that night. Sirius had told him about his conversation with the headmaster and of course Harry had had no qualms about making his home a base for the Order.

Mrs Weasley hadn't wanted to hear anything about her kids listening in on the meeting and so they had been left at the Burrow. Even though Harry had been allowed to go to the meeting by Sirius, he had decided to stay with his girlfriend and spend some time with her as they rarely had any alone time. They were either busy with training when they were at Grimmauld Place or Mrs Weasley wouldn't let them out of her sight when they were at the Burrow.

They couple was therefore enjoying their alone time together by talking and cuddling on Ginny's bed.

"So what did Sirius say about the order again?" Ginny asked Harry.

Harry had told her about what Sirius had told him that morning but not in great detail since he hadn't known much about it himself.

"It's a group of people that help to fight against the dark lord. I'm not sure what exactly they do. I guess we'll find out more after the meeting. Sirius didn't have a lot of time to tell me what exactly was going to happen at the meeting. He was busy sending out mail to invite many people to the meeting. And he assumed I would be there tonight so he didn't see the point of explaining everything to me."

"Oh Harry. I'm so sorry for making you miss the meeting. I know how much you want to know what's going on."

"It's ok babe. I'm sure Sirius will tell me what happened when I get home anyway. We never have any alone time in any case. Your parents will probably be gone for an hour at least right? If Ron doesn't bother us, we can finally be alone for a while. We haven't spent time together in ages," Harry complained.

"I know," Ginny agreed while looking at Harry with a mischievous smile on her face. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh I don't know," Harry said with an evil smile.

"Harry..."

Ginny didn't get to finish what she wanted to say because Harry started tickling her which began a tickling war between the couple.

"Harry stoooooop," Ginny told him a few minutes into the tickling war. She was out of breath and had tears streaming down her face.

Harry was laughing and looking lovingly at his girlfriend. He was holding down with his knee between her legs and one of his hands holding her arms above her head. As he was looking down at her, the laughter faded from his face and was replaced by a yearning to kiss his girlfriend.

"You're beautiful Gin," he told her as he leaned in to kiss her.

Ginny's face had cleared as well and matched Harry's yearning. Harry's face got closer to hers and it seemed like it had taken forever for his lips to actually touch hers.

"Harry," she whimpered right before his lips touched hers.

The kiss was tender and sweet at first just like the kisses they had been sharing the whole summer. The knowledge that no one was going to disturb them however, made the couple throw caution out the window.

Harry deepened the kiss, causing warmth to course through Ginny's veins, causing her whole body to burn and ache for his touch.

"Harry," she moaned as he began nibbling at her neck.

"So perfect," Harry whispered as he continued kissing his way down her neck, lingering on the pulse that was beating madly on the base of her pale neck.

Ginny trembled and moaned as Harry continued kissing her and was answered with Harry's own moan. He went back to her lips and kissed her again with a passion that they had not experienced before. Ginny clutched his broad shoulders and kissed him back just as fiercely.

Harry moved his hands over her sides until he was hovering over her breasts. She whispered a yes and he finally touched them. He was careful not to put all his weight on her as he started kneading her breasts.

"Gin..." he whimpered.

Ginny replied with a moan as she moved to wrap a leg around his waist and pull him closer to her.

"Ginny," Harry said in a strained voice while he tried to untangle himself from her.

They continued breathing heavily while they tried to push down their desire. The silence was broken a few minutes later when Ginny cleared her throat and uttered a simple "WOW."

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a smile. He reached out his hand and grabbed on to Ginny's. "That was something," he told her with a grin.

"I'm glad you stopped when you did. I wasn't even thinking. I'm not sure I'm ready to take the next step yet," Ginny told him hesitantly.

Harry just smiled at her and pulled her onto his lap. He started stroking her hair which caused a shiver to run down Ginny's body.

"I know baby. I'm not sure I am either. And I would never rush you into something you're not ready for," He told her sincerely.

"I know Harry."

"How about we go and hang out with Ron. I'm sure he'll want to trash me at chess."

The relationship between Ron and Harry had improved a lot over the past few weeks. They were not as close as they used to be but Harry was willing to try one more time for Ginny and Hermione's sakes. He knew how much they wanted Ron to be a part of their lives and to be involved. Harry also knew how persuasive the headmaster could be when you had a lot of insecurities. He had still not forgotten about the love potion that he had tried to get him to take.

Ron's personality was just more likely to be susceptible to attacks from the headmaster. Harry was certain that if they continued talking to Ron about his insecurities and about his problems then he would be less likely to fall into the headmaster's traps. He just needed to feel as f he was wanted and that he was good enough.

"That's a good idea Harry. I wonder if the twins are around. It's always a laugh when they are around."

"I doubt it. They would have made their presence known by now. And in any case, I'm sure they're sorting out last minute issues now since their shop is opening tomorrow. I can't wait to see it," he told her excitedly as they left her room.

The order had indeed met up again that night to discuss the foreseeable future. Quite a lot of people from the first war were gone now. As a result, other wizards such as the older Weasley brothers were invited to join the order.

It turned out that the dark lord was back but taking the time to recuperate and gain even more strength and more followers. Dumbledore let the order know about the death eater meeting that was taking place at the same time as the order meeting. He only knew this because Snape had been called into the meeting a few minutes before they had left for the order meeting. He had found it imperative to let the headmaster know before leaving for the meeting.

As a result, Dumbledore had not known the exact details of the resurrection of Voldemort. He knew he was back but that was about it.

This caused a sense of dread and unease amongst the members. Most didn't want to believe that the Dark Lord had come back. In fact quite a few had voiced their disbelief on the matter. But after the headmaster had assured them of his return, they had kept quiet, not wanting to oppose his views even though they believed that he was not back.

"So what happens now Sirius?" Harry asked his godfather. Harry had returned home by floo after the older Weasleys had gone home. Tonks and Remus had still been at Grimmauld place at that point and had seemed to be discussing something seriously.

"I'm not sure Harry," Sirius told him seriously. "I guess we continue training and wait for news from Snape. Dumbledore will cast the Fidelius charm tomorrow though and we can officially start with some order business."

The two sat quietly while thinking about what the future held for them.

"Sirius?"

"Mmm?"

"You're still going to teach at Hogwarts this year right? I know the position is cursed and all," Harry asked him worriedly.

His godfather just laughed at that enquiry instead. "Yeah I am. I can't let you go running around without me to help you out, now can I?"

Sirius slung his arm around his godson while leading him to the library to do some light reading. They were joking around and teasing each other when Harry thought of something that had been nagging him before.

"So what is happening between Moony and Tonks?"

Sirius barked out a loud laugh at that. "You noticed that huh? Well Tonks really likes Remus. She has for a while now. I actually think she is in love with him. I bet he feels the same. He hasn't really talked to me about it though since she is family. I think he's scared because of his condition."

"That's stupid," Harry exclaimed.

"You should tell him that pup. Merlin knows everyone else has."

The duo started reading a few interesting books on defence against the dark arts and warding respectively. They had been reading for a few minutes when Sirius asked about the arrangement for the following training session.

"Everyone should be here. Apart from Hermione that is. Her family is taking a holiday to Spain this summer and she couldn't not go. She told me that she would keep up her physical exercises and also try to practice some spells since we lifted the trace from her."

"Yeah she told me about that. We should really consider setting up a floo network for her family so she can come and go as she pleases instead of having to get here at the same time every day. She's been complaining that she's always ready before the portkey activates and she would love to get here and do some more warm ups."

"That's a good idea actually. You should help her sort it out."

Training for the group continued for the group until the very last day of the summer vacation. They obviously had to take some breaks on some days to go shopping for school supplies but overall, training had been done every morning with the group of friends only having a bit of time to themselves in the evenings before having to go home.

The first day of September found Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna in a compartment waiting for Ron and Ginny. They were not worried about the Weasley's missing the train. It was just a Weasley thing to be late even though only Ron and Ginny were the only ones left now.

"There they are!" Hermione shouted excitedly.

"Five minutes before the train leaves. Must be a new record," Luna murmured airily causing Neville to choke out in laughter and grab her hand.

"Bloody hell!"

"Ronald!"

"Sorry Hermione but mom is mental," Ron said as he put his stuff into the compartment followed by Ginny. "Bloody loud woman!"

"She's just worried Ron," Ginny defended her mom as she passed some of her stuff to Harry, who had stood up to help her.

"What did she do?" Neville asked.

"She kept crying and asking us to be safe. I swear she didn't want to let go of us. She made us late even."

"Poor Mrs Weasley. She must be really worried about you two. With V-V-Voldemort back and all. My parents don't really know what's going on in the wizarding world," Hermione finished sadly.

"You're right Hermione," Ron said as he gave her a one armed hug. "Everything will be ok."

The ride to Hogwarts was spent in peace as the friends discussed what they thought the new year would hold for them. Hermione kept on drilling the importance of the OWL year for Ginny and Luna, annoying the two in the process.

"Hermione come on," Harry started, seeing as Ginny was close to hexing the girl. "They'll hear this from all the professors; they don't need to hear it from us. Plus they are more knowledgeable than we were last year. What with all the training and reading that they have been doing this summer. And we will all be here if they need any help."

"I couldn't have said it better," Neville agreed.

The friends were only disturbed when the cart lady came around to sell sweets. They got a variety of treats and warded the compartment again when she left.

"I'm so glad we decided to ward the compartment," Ginny said while unwrapping a chocolate frog. "No Malfoy and his cronies."

The statement was met with cheers and laughter from the friends.

**A/N**

**Sorry about the long absence. I should be able to update now for a while. Hope you liked the chapter**


End file.
